Untouchable
by YaoiInducedComa
Summary: VampFic...All Naruto wants is to be an Untouchable at Konoha high and to be with Sasuke but he doesn't know that it come at a price...but is Sasuke willing to let Naruto in? Pairs: SasuNaruSasu GaaraOC NejiShika more? My first Fic...please read and review
1. Prolouge

A/N: hey so this is my first fanfic EVER…..I know it probably sucks…so review because I want to know if I should continue or not….ENJOY!!

Warning: it's unbeta'd so excuse my mistakes...

Disclaimer: -sobs- I don't own Naruto….I'd rather not talk about it

**Untouchable**

**Prologue**

The Untouchables were everything everyone wanted to be. They were perfect, they were beautiful, smart, and they were the elite at Konoha High. Everyone was cautious of them, everyone feared Misa, Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, and Shikamaru.

Naruto looked at them from across the cafeteria. They always sat in the corner at the same table, nobody dared to come even close to that table for fear of their wrath. More than anything he wanted to be apart of their group. More than anything he wanted Sasuke to look at him, he wanted Sasuke all for himself. He sighed.

'_What am I thinking. It'll never happen. He ignores everything except his fellow elite members.'_ He thought. He hated the thought that he sounded like the fan girls that followed the raven around but always keeping their distance out of fear. Thankfully nobody knew about his feelings.

"Naruto?! What're you looking at?" Kiba shouted. Naruto turned and grinned at him. His loud mouthed friend always made him forget that he could never get the raven's attention.

"Nothing, you loud mouthed mutt," he said as he grabbed Kiba in a headlock.

Kiba pushed Naruto off him and grinned back. Throughout lunch Naruto kept glancing at the perfect Uchiha.

--SasuNaru!!--

"Sasuke, the blond is staring at you again." Misa said turning to the raven who kept up his trademark mask. She knew that Sasuke wanted the blond, she knew that it was her fault that he felt like he could have what he wanted. After all she was the one who changed him into what he is today.

"Hn." Sasuke knew the blond was staring at him. He had felt it since he first stepped into this hell called school. But he didn't want to drag the blond angel into his world of eternal night.

What nobody knew that the Untouchables were different from everyone else. Everyone that it was weird that they never saw them eating, the truth was that they hungered for something different.

They all hungered for the sweet, red blood that kept them alive like nothing else could.

* * *

Misa is my character and at school her and Sasuke are pretending to be twins. I made her sort of look like him only their eye color is different (hers is green) it make it easier to explain their relationship….which is brother/sister

Please Review!! I've got candy and cookies...Hello is anyone there?? -sighs-


	2. Plans

A/N: I figured I'd be nice and add the first chapter….because apparently you like it

–gasps- I know shocking ain't it? Well heres you go….ENJOY!

OH! And thanks to those who reviewed –throws cookies and candy parade style- I did promise didn't I? and sorry for the short chapters i'll try to make them longer in the future :D

**Untouchable**

**Chapter One: Plans**

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Naruto sighed. _'Another lunch period wasted, or as wasted as it can be looking at a dark sex god.'_

He watched as the Untouchables walked gracefully out of the cafeteria.

"Come on, we've got history next. Man I hate that class. Those stuck up idiots are always showing off how smart they are." Naruto turned to look at Kiba. He was right, next was world history and every chance they got, mainly Misa Uchiha and occasionally Sasuke, would correct the teacher.

What they didn't know is that Misa didn't mean to correct the teacher but it annoyed her to no end when he got something important wrong. Of course only her and Sasuke knew it was wrong because for most it they had been there.

"Yeah. Let's go." He didn't want to go. But skipping wasn't an option, if he did he would have to deal with Tsunade and that was the last thing he wanted to do. Ever.

Now he would be stuck in a confined space and forced to be physically close to the Uchiha. he lived in fear that some how some day he would slip and reveal something that he wanted to keep to himself. The fact that he wanted Sasuke more then anything in the entire world.

--SasuNaru!!--

"So what are you gonna do about the blond, brother dear?" Misa asked after her and Sasuke had split from the rest of the elite. She was treading is dangerous territory and she knew it, not that she cared she wasn't afraid of her 'brother'.

They moved slowly through the halls. Glaring the trademark Uchiha glare to keep the fan girls and boys away. Although Sasuke's glare was mainly directed at Misa. The 'Uchiha' were the King and Queen of Konoha High. They made the rules and everyone stuck to them like glue. Pain was guaranteed if even the smallest rule was broken and nobody knew how but the Untouchables _always_ knew when one of their rules were broken.

She rolled her eyes. "Glaring doesn't bother me and it doesn't change anything I still want an answer." It didn't affect her because what he thought was the Uchiha glare was really the Misa glare. She didn't want to ruin his Uchiha Pride by telling him that one of his ancestors had learned how to glare and keep control of their emotions by her. She smirked, she was waiting for the perfect chance to rip his ego to shreds and that chance hadn't come up yet.

Sasuke decided that it would be best if he changed the subject because he wasn't sure if he could handle his anger. "Let's get to class. Although I'll never understand why you forced us to enroll in this hell in the first place. We suffered through it once we shouldn't have to do it again."

This was one of the longest speeches she had ever heard, she let it slide that he had changed to the subject. She knew he was hinting that he wanted to know the reason but she wasn't going to tell him until her plans were complete and they had succeeded. So far only the first stage was complete. They loved each other from afar. Now all she needed to do was to get them together and convince Sasuke to let Naruto be part of the gang.

She had been planning on finding him a lover for centuries. About 450 years now. Every time she thought she found someone perfect something happened and she had to find someone new. But this time. this time she was sure that Naruto was the one and nothing was going to interfere. She had made it her goal. A goal that she had promised herself she would achieve if only to make it up to Sasuke.

xxxxFlashbackxxx

**1557**

_Screams filled the air. Misa ran down the hall and if she had a heartbeat she was sure it would have stopped when she realized that the screams were coming from Sasuke's bedroom._

_She kicked the door down and her temper flared when she saw him bloody and almost dead on the floor in front of the fire place. she could hear his heart slow down._

"_Hang on Sasuke. Damn it Orochimaru, I told you to stay the hell away from him.' She screamed the last part knowing that she would be heard by the snake bastard. "I'm so sorry Sasuke I didn't mean for this to happen. Please don't hate me but I don't want you to die." _

_She took a deep breath and elongated her fangs and bite into his neck slowly drinking his sweet red blood until she heard his heart stop. She quickly took the dagger from that was strapped to her leg under her long skirt and slit her wrist. She hissed in pain and quickly poured the pooled blood into his mouth before the wound could close._

_Sasuke stirred. His eyes flicked open and he felt his canines extend and sharpen and without even thinking he bit into her wrist and drank his fill. "I'm so sorry Sasuke. I'm so sorry." Her eyes filled with tears, she had never wanted it to turn out this way._

xxxxFlashbackxxx

They entered the classroom and walked straight to the back and took their seats while ignoring their fellow classmates.

Originally she had planned for just her and the raven to be enrolled and then she figured that if they had to suffer through school again then so did Gaara, Neji, and Shikamaru. She had decided to enroll them when she had first seen the little blond angel and found out that he would be attending Konoha high. So she had set her plans in motion.

* * *

Ok so I know everyone says this but PLEASE REVIEW!!

If anything is unclear just let me know and I'll try to fix it….hoped you like it, and I need motivation to write and post the next chapter….so you know motivate me or something, I mean you can't expect me to do ALL the work did you?

-Coma


	3. Don't Mess With Misa

A/N: Sorry but there might be some OOCness…hopefully its not to bad but you never know…anyway thanks for the reviews and thanks to Nitchu Mikata for motivating me to get this chapter up, I told her I'd try to get it up this week and I succeeded!! (I was in a writing mood and i got her review this morning and i thought "Why the hell not i'm bored" so i wrote this chapter) Well ENJOY!!

Disclaimer: -tears- I don't own Naruto….-cheers up- but I do own this story and the plot…haha take that Kishimoto-sama!!

**Untouchable**

**Chapter two: Don't Mess With Misa  
**

Sasuke knew something was going on, but he didn't know what it was exactly. He looked to the door knowing that any second he would be lost in the endless ocean blue of Naruto's eyes. He sighed on the inside, because he couldn't do it out loud because it wasn't something that an Uchiha did. He wished that Misa had let him die instead of changing him. But now that he thought about it if it hadn't been for her he would have never laid eyes on Naruto and he wouldn't give up looking at the blond, blue eyed boy for anything in the world.

--SasuNaru!!—

Naruto entered with Kiba right as the bell rang. They split up and went to their seats. Naruto was nervous as always as he made his way down the aisle to his seat next to Misa Uchiha. She made him feel uncomfortable and not worthy of his seat next to her. And more then anything he wanted to be worthy.

This is what he figured. If he wanted to get Sasuke-kun to love him then he had to make nice with his sister. But it wasn't as easy as it sounded in his head. She was fucking _scary_. She was so emotionless and if you even annoyed her a little she'd glare at you with such an intensity that you felt like you'd burst into flames at any moment. He glanced at her. _'Kami-sama she's staring at me. What do I do? WHAT THE HELL DO I DO?!'_

He stiffened. The scariest person in the world was watching him while she braided a small section of her long black hair. "I-is s-something w-wrong Misa-sama?" The second he stuttered the sentence he regretted it. He looked at her with fear.

Misa smirked. "No Uzumki nothing is wrong. But I do have suggestion. You should get your staring problem checked out." With that she turned away to whisper something to the beautiful raven sitting next to her, who glanced at him and smirked. Naruto felt his face heat up and he slid down in his seat. He had never been so embarrassed in his life. They _knew_ he stared at them during lunch and whenever he could. He wonder if they knew about his feelings. _'No that can't be possible. But then again they always _know_ when a rule is broken, whose to say that they don't know about my feelings. Kami-sama please kill me now!'_

--SasuNaru!!—

"Sasuke I want you to look over at Naruto and smirk." Misa whispered. "And no you don't have a choice. Do it!"

"_My poor little angel. What has Misa-Misa done to you?"_ Sasuke smirked at the blond as stared in horror at Misa. He watched as Naruto turned red and slide down in his seat.

"Sasuke-kun!! Would you like to go on a date with me?" He's recognize that sick, sugary voice anywhere. He turned to see Sakura staring at him waiting for an answer.

"Shut up billboard brow. Why would someone as sexy as Sasuke-kun want to go out with you? Your forehead is so big and when the light reflects off it blinds _everyone_." Ino looked at him with adoring eyes.

"Shut up Ino-pig!" Sakura glared at her 'friend' but nothing to the extent that an Uchiha could.

"Hn." He retained his mask and looked straight ahead at the white board. _'Stupid fan girls. I hate them so much. To bad I can't rip their throats out and drink the wine that runs through their veins, it would probably be bitter anyway. But that would draw unwanted attention and then I would be on Misa-Misa's bad side.'_ Whether he liked to believe it or not Sasuke was terrified of Misa. He had seen what she had done to Orochimaru after the night that he had attacked Sasuke. That was _not_ a pretty sight and even after all these years he could still here Orochimaru's screams echoing in his head.

xxFlashbackxx

"_Misa? Hn…why am I in so much pain?" Sasuke looked at the beautiful girl in front of him. _'She looks so sad.'

"_I'm so sorry Sasuke. I'm _so_ sorry. Please forgive me. I didn't want it to happen this way." Misa's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry but I didn't want you to die like that. Now you're just like me. Please don't hate me Sasuke. _Please!

_Sasuke struggled to sit up despite the pain. "What do you mean like you? WAIT… you made me a _vampire_? What the hell happened?"_

"_That bastard Orochimaru tried to get back at me through you. He came here and ripped your throat out and left you here to die." She got up off the floor and walked to the door, now the anger flowed off her in waves. It was so thick that it was almost suffocating. "Sasuke, do you want to come with me? I'll understand if you don't, but if you do you need to feed. He'll pay for this, Sasuke, and he'll regret _ever_ hurting you."_

"_Misa, I understand. I know you didn't want to change me but you felt you had to." He stood up slowly and walked over to her. "I suppose I don't have much of a choice. I can't stay here. Let's go." _

_Later…_

"_Orochimaru. Come out, come out wherever you are. You know I don't like to play games. Orochi-san, we have some business to take care of. You see I don't like it when my friends get hurt, it makes me very angry. And that's what you did to Sasuke-kun." Misa walked into the room that held Orochimaru and Kabuto with Sasuke trailing behind her._

"_Well Hello Missssa. Itsss been a while." Orochimaru reminded everyone of a snake. He looked coldly at Misa, then he glanced at Sasuke who was behind her. "I sssee you brought a little friend with you."  
_

"_Yes it has been and yes i have but you probably don't recognize him without his throat ripped out and him covered in blood." Misa disappeared and reappeared next to him. _

_Sasuke closed his eyes after the first scream. He felt the hair on the back of his neck rise as the screams got more and more bloodcurdling. He never thought that a man could _ever _scream like that. The smell of blood filled the room. When the screams stopped silence came crashing down on him and he thought he would drown in the silence._

"_Come along, Sasuke-kun. My work is finished." Sasuke opened his eyes and looked into the deep emerald of Misa's. He looked at her, she was covered in rich red blood and she was casually lapping it up off her arms like a kitten. She didn't look the slightest bit fazed at what she had done. "Something wrong?"_

"_N-n-no Misa-Misa. Let's go." He refused to let his fear show and hoped she hadn't noticed his stutter. As they walked through the door he glanced back at what Misa had done. He knew he would never forget the mess that was left behind. Blood was everywhere, he was surprised he didn't find any on his clothes, and all that was left of Orochimaru were little bits of flesh that stuck to the walls and the furniture. It looked as if he had exploded._

xxEnd flashbackxx

Before the two fan girls could rip each other to shreds, Asuma walked in. "Hello class. I hope you had a good lunch. Today we'll be taking about the Harappan in the Indus Valley (1)."

Sasuke looked at his 'sister' and whispered, "He's walking into a headache." He smirked. Misa smirked back. "Why yes he is."

By the time the bell rang Asuma was popping aspirin like candy and asking Kami what he did to deserve Misa Uchiha.

--SasuNaru!!--

Sasuke made his way to the locker rooms and not looking forward to next period with Maito Gai and his talk of youth. But he had this class with Naruto so he couldn't complain that much. He was opening his locker when Shikamaru, Neji, and Gaara came in and went to their lockers next to his. He turned toward them as he pulled his gym shirt down over his head. "Hey."

"Something wrong Uchiha?" Gaara asked as he began to undress.

"Misa is planning something." Sasuke pulled his gym shoes out and slammed his locker.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed and started tying his shoes. He figured Misa had been planning something for centuries but he never brought it up because it would cause problems and problems were just to troublesome, so why even bother.

Neji sat next to Shikamaru and wrapped an arm around his waist. "What makes you think that she's planning something? And what do you think she's planning?"

"She's not planning anything. If she was I would know." Gaara looked at them with even less emotion then one of those creepy porcelain dolls that just stare at you. ((A/N: seriously how creepy are those dolls? They just stare at you and it feels like their watching your every move –shivers-…anyways on with the story.)) But the thing is Gaara did know but he had opted to stay out of the raven's affairs, he had promised Misa that he wouldn't say anything. Even to him Misa was a little scary and he was her boyfriend.

--SasuNaru!!—

Naruto watched the raven change. He couldn't take his eyes off the pale muscled chest. He wanted to run his hands over it and listen to Sasuke sigh in pleasure.

"Earth to Naruto!?"

"Huh? Did you say something?" Naruto looked at Lee. Man he still couldn't look at him without being weirded out by his bugged out eyes and he huge eyebrows, and it was even weirder how much he was like Maito Gai. Lee was nice but he should stop talking about youth, it was really weird.

"I asked if you're ready for Gai-sensai's youthful plans for today's class!? I believe that it will be the _most_ youthful lesson that he has ever planned." Lee struck a pose and the light glinting off his teeth blinded Naruto for a second.

"Uh…sure, I guess I'm ready let's go." He turned and made his way to the door when he felt like someone was watching him. He turned around but he couldn't find the source of the feeling. He shrugged and continued on his way.

--Sasunaru!!—

Sasuke watched Naruto. He knew the boy had watched him and he had fought the urge to go over and kiss the hell out of those pink lips that he knew would be pouted. He imagined how those lips would feel on his, warm and soft. _'I have to stop thinking about him. It only makes things worse.'_

"Let's go. I can't believe that Misa-Misa is making us suffer through school _again_. Maybe we should kill Gai-sensei. I think I would rather deal with Misa's anger then deal with that giant green beast." Neji stood up and pulled Shikamaru with him.

"No you wouldn't." Sasuke led the way out of the locker room. _'Nobody wants to make Misa-Misa angry. I hope she knows what she's doing with her plans. I'd hate for them not to work out." _ He suppressed a shudder at the thought of her plans not working and what that meant for him and the others.

* * *

(1) just in case you were wondering the Harappan lived in the Indus Valley which is near India from 3300 BCE until 1600 BCE so that's about 6,307 years ago….and this is the time period that I'm making Misa from and I'm making her like the 3rd or 4th oldest Vampire.

I hope you enjoyed it...i'll try to update soon but again i NEED motivation...so review or bribe me with sugar (I live for sugar) do whatever you have to XD...if you have any suggestions let me know and i'll try to incorporate them some how (ohh i used a big word...aren't you proud?)


	4. Bring on the Challenge

A/N: Yeah I know the chapters are short…I'm still trying to figure out how many pages on word make a long chapter –sighs-…I'm sooooo glad that you like it seriously I thought my story would be a bust but –does a little happy dance- its not!! Sorry to say that it might take longer for me to update, classes have started up again…I hate school. It's evil.

Anyway ENJOY the new chapter and REVIEW!! Please and thank you .

Disclaimer: I'd rather not talk about it, it makes me to depressed…Damn you Kishimoto! Damn you!!

**Untouchable**

**Chapter Three: Bring on the Challenge**

Misa sat in class wondering how she was going to get Sasuke and Naruto together. How was she going to influence (she doesn't like the word manipulate) them to get together.

She absolutely loved challenges but this was trying her patients. _Nothing_ was working. Over the years she tried pushing them together and they, meaning Sasuke, found a way to ruin her plans. Now she was frustrated. _'What the hell am I going to do now? Maybe I should forget subtle and just tie them together and tell them that they're stuck together for all eternity.'_ She sighed. _'Yeah right like that'll work.'_

She needed a new game plan. What she needed was Itachi. If anyone knew what to do it would be him. _'Why the hell didn't I think of this earlier. If I get Itachi to help, Sasuke won't know what hit him. He'll thank me for this later.'_ She smirked. Yes, she didn't know why she didn't think about it earlier.

"I hope you're ready Sasuke." She whispered.

--SasuNaru!!—

"Sasuke, where is your youthful spirit? You _must_ express you youthfulness because if you don't you shall explode. You too Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru. Where is your youthfulness? Just look at Lee and Naruto. They're just bursting with youth today!! Hahahaha." Maito Gai was jumping around in his disturbing green spandex encouraging everyone to be youthful.

"Remind me to scrub my eyes out with soap and hot water when we get home. That man shouldn't wear spandex and I've never seen so much green in entire life, or death depending on how you think about it." Neji covered his eyes, trying to shield himself for the Green Beast. "I can still see it. It's imprinted in brain, disgusting."

The whole shared his feeling about the beast and were covering their eyes and some were even whimpering. "Just don't look at him and you'll be fine, and when you have to look at him just pretend he's a disembodied voice. That what I do." Sai sauntered up. "Looking good as usual Sasuke-koi." He smiled his fake smile.

"Hn. Don't call me that." Sasuke started to walk away. _'He's worse then the stupid fan girls. He actually _talks_ to me. Its like he's not afraid at all.'_

"But Sasuke, what should I call you? I think Sasuke-koi is perfect." Sai didn't leave him alone instead he followed.

"Because I hate you." Sasuke turned around and punched Sai in the face. Blood started pouring out of his nose and Sasuke's eyes unfocused and all he could think about was the blood, how it smelled, and how thirsty he was. _'Just a little drink. That's all I need. It looks so good. I can't wait to taste it as it flows over my tongue.'_

Sasuke took a step closer, intent on getting Sai's blood. He felt someone grab his arm. He ignored it and tried to move closer. The grip got tighter. "Sasuke." Without another word Gaara pulled Sasuke away.

"Troublesome."

"There it is! Sasuke has _finally_ expressed his youth! Well Done! Sai if you would like you can go to the nurse's office!" Gai ran towards then and stop every few steps to do jumping jacks.

"MY EYES!! AHHHHHHHH!!" Someone screamed from across the gym. "THEY BURN!!"

"We're going to the locker room." Gaara left no room to argue and pulled Sasuke away with Neji and Shikamaru following. The entered the locker room.

"What the hell do you think you doing?" Sasuke was thrown up against the wall. He slid down and didn't even bother to catch himself.

"Bloodlust." Sasuke was a man of few words. He didn't know why but he couldn't help it, he was just so thirsty.

"When was the last time you fed?" Shikamaru sat on a bench near Sasuke pulling Neji into his lap.

"Don't know."

"Troublesome."

"Sasuke, don't you ever listen to what Misa-Misa says?" Neji sighed. He didn't want to be the one who tells Misa what had happened.

"Hn." It wasn't any of their business, it was his body and he'd feed when he wanted and if he didn't want to he didn't have to.

'_What are they talking about? Bloodlust? That sounds like something out of a vampire movie or something. Is there something wrong with Sasuke?'_ Naruto was confused, he had no idea what was going on. He gone to the bathroom and hadn't seen the incident with Sai. Everyone was focused on Sasuke and hadn't bothered to check if anyone was in the locker room.

"Sasuke, we need blood to survive. Misa won't be happy when she finds out that you're starving yourself. And whether you like it or not you're going to tell her after school when we get back to the house." Neji wrapped an arm around Shikamaru's shoulders.

'_Why do they need blood? I don't understand.'_ Naruto hid behind some lockers watching the raven being scolded.

"I don't-" Sasuke was cut of by the bell signaling that school was officially over. _'This is not my day. What the hell have I gotten myself into?'_

--SasuNaru!!—

"Hey guys. Leave me a car." Misa grabbed a set of keys and walked away.

"What was that all about? Isn't she coming with us?" It was weird she would at least say why she wasn't coming home with them. "Something weird is going on with her. Do you know Gaara?"

Gaara stared at Neji then turned and walked towards the parking lot. "No."

--SasuNaru!!—

SLAM!

Naruto hit the lockers and his head flew back against the top. He slid down and landed on the floor, much like Sasuke had earlier in the locker room.

"You stupid little freak can't you do anything?" His attackers laughed.

"What do you want? What did I do to you?" Naruto tried to think of what he did to piss of the quarterback and one of his football buddies. _'I didn't do anything! I don't think I've said a single word to them _ever_!'_

"You exist. I think that's enough of a reason right there." His laughter echoed throughout the empty hall. Naruto cried out in pain when there was a hard kick to his stomach. He brought his knees up to his chest hoping to reduce the pain. Hands gabbed the front of his shirt and he was lifted to his feet only to be slammed into the lockers harder then before.

"It's not a surprise that nobody wants you. Nobody likes to be with a weakling who can't do anything let alone defend himself."

Naruto closed his eyes and wished that they would just leave him alone. He felt a fist in his stomach making him double over but he didn't get far before another fist connected with his cheek. His head snapped back and hit the lockers making him see stars before everything got dim. But almost immediately things came back into focus.

Suddenly he was on the floor and his eyes closed. After he hit the floor he heard several slams, the sound of someone hitting a locker, grunting and the sound of someone's voice full of anger. After a minute he felt some lift him gently into a sitting position.

"You ok kid?" _'Is that Misa? I must've hit my head pretty hard to be imagining her asking about my health or well being.'_ "Kid?" Naruto opened his eyes and saw to pools of emerald. For a second he thought they looked worried but when he blinked they were the same emotionless eyes that everyone knew and feared.

He closed his eyes and moaned. "Now I know I hit my head really hard. I must be unconscious because only in a dream would Misa Uchiha even bother to protect me."

"Kid don't be an idiot." Misa rolled her eyes and gently stood Naruto up. Behind her lay Naruto's attackers looking like they had be tackled by an entire football team only the two hadn't been wearing any of the protective gear.

Naruto looked at her his deep sapphire eye showing his confusion. "What are you doing here and why did you defend me?"

Misa sighed and gently felt his ribs noting that a couple felt like they might be cracked, a huge bump on the back of his head, a fat lip, and he would have a nice shiner on the side of his face. She leaned him against her as they slowly made it to the a table in the lounge near the front of the school.

"As for what I'm doing here, I'm wasting time before I go and meet a friend of mine, I need his help for this thing I'm working on. And the reason why I defended you is because only I'm allowed to beat people up." She smiled. Naruto fought to keep his jaw from dropping. Misa Uchiha _smiled_ at _him_, not smirked but actually smiled a real one, the Uchiha's _never_ smiled, at anyone.

"If you're the only one allowed to beat people up, you should tell that to Sasuke. It was all over the school this afternoon that he broke Sai's nose in PE. I didn't see it but I heard that their was blood everywhere and that after Sasuke got a weird look on his face and- is something wrong?"

'_Sasuke Uchiha you my friend are in so much trouble when I get home.'_ "No nothing's wrong." She sat him in a chair. "Kid I think you should go to the hospital. We need to make sure that you don't have a concussion and you need your ribs checked out, I'm pretty sure that a couple are cracked."

"Are you sure nothings wrong?" He had a feeling that he had said something he shouldn't have. Then it sunk in. She wanted to take him to the hospital! He _hated_ the hospital it had a weird smell and if you weren't sick it made you feel sick. "No! I mean, no. I'm fine I don't need to go to the hospital. I'm fine, see?"

He stood up and tried to walk. He barely made it a step without doubling over in pain and coughing up some blood and almost collapsing but Misa caught him just before he hit the floor.

She sneered at him. "Oh yeah kid. You're the perfect. You're the very image of being fine. If you won't go to the hospital then I'll take you to my doctor. And kid you don't have a choice so I suggest you shut up." _'Kakashi is gonna be annoyed that I'm interrupting his Icha Icha Paradise time or his time to grope Iruka.'_ She smirked.

Naruto leaned against Misa. He didn't know why but she made him feel safe. _'I wonder if it would be like this with Sasuke.'_ They slowly made their way to a black Ferrari. "I made Sasuke catch a ride with the others."

She put Naruto in the passenger's seat and walked around the car. It purred when she started it. She glanced at Naruto and his face was slowly becoming a darker shade of red. "Is something wrong Uzumaki?"

'_Oh Kami! I bet this car smell like Sasuke. It smells _so_ good, like vanilla or something. I'm getting horny just sitting in this car. I hope Misa doesn't notice.'_ He looked at his lap and hoped that Misa didn't notice Little Naruto is popping up to say hi. He had to get rid of it and get rid of it fast. _'Um…dead furry animals? No. Um…I know, Gai-sensei in a tight, green thong!'_ He shuddered at the image he had created for himself.

"I'm fine it just that my ribs and my head hurt a bit."

"Whatever." The rode in silence, it didn't take long before they got to a small clinic. They got Naruto all patched up and she dropped him off at his apartment building. She looked at the clock on the dashboard. 5:00.

"Before you go kid. If anyone tries to beat you up just let me know. I'm not trying to bruise your ego or anything but you remind me of someone I used to know and I feel like I need to protect you." She smiled a little at the memory of Sasuke before he was changed. He would get into fights with people bigger then him and then she would have to defend him, then he would get mad because a girl could fight better then he could and it was a blow to his annoyingly large ego.

"Thanks Misa-sama." He sent a blinding smile at her. _'I mad the perfect choice when I chose him to be with Sasuke. Which reminds me that I need to pay Itachi a visit.'_

"You're welcome kid. Just don't tell anyone about this ok? I've got a reputation that I need to uphold. How about this'll be our little secret." Naruto's smile grew bigger.

"No problem. See you at school on Monday Misa-sama."

"See ya."

--SasuNaru!!—

"Itachi-chan, I _need_ your help."

"Why should I help you?"

"Because if you don't Sasuke will be alone for _all_ eternity that's why. Now are you going to help or not?" Misa knew she was whining but she couldn't help it. Even though Itachi was younger then her, he acted like an older brother or something.

"Why should I care about him?"

"Because he's your freaking descendant (1) and people usually want their descendants to be happy! NOW HELP ME!!" Misa was getting annoyed now.

"No."

"Tachi-kun!! I need your help! PLEASE!!" Misa looked at Itachi. She figured she needed the big guns. Misa pouted her lip out and made her eyes sad and water. The ultimate puppy dog look. Misa wrapped her around and looked up at Itachi since he was a couple inches taller then her. "Pwease Aniki!!"

Itachi looked at her. _'Damn. I hate it when she does that. It doesn't matter that she's centuries older then me.'_ "Fine. I'll help you." He rolled his eyes.

"You're such a sucker. Now what we need is a plan."

"I think I have the solution to your problem."

* * *

(1)Ok so Itachi isn't going to be Sasuke's older brother in this fic but since I love Itachi and I want him to be in this fic I'm making him one of Sasuke's ancestors who in their family history disappeared without a trace….obviously we know where he went hahaha.

I'm so evil…it's sort of a cliffy…and I'm not going to tell you what Tachi-kun's plan is…you'll have to figure it out all for yourselves. MWHAHAHAHA!!

Despite the fact that I'm evil please review!!

Misa: yeah or else you'll have to deal with me!

Sasuke: ignore her she won't do anything

Misa: shut up Sasuke!! –punches him-

Sasuke: OWWW!!

Coma: Enough you two or else I'll put you in the corner!

Misa and Sasuke: -pouts- Were sorry Coma-sama!

Coma: tell them what we rehearsed…

Misa and Sasuke: please review! If you review we'll love you forever and ever. Please don't make us use the Ultimate Puppy Eyes!


	5. Sasuke's a What?

A/N: Come on people review….please?... if you don't review then i'll consider stopping...I have nothing to say other then that so just read it…

OH! I almost forgot…yes purvy sage, I'm POSITIVE its my first fic XD

Disclaimer: Don't own...-rocks back and forth in a corner crying-

Beware of the spelling and grammar errors!! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH SCARY!!

There might be some OOCness...on with the show!

**Untouchable**

**Chapter Four: Sasuke's a-WHAT?!**

After Misa had dropped him off, Naruto had time to think.

Of course he hadn't thought about it right away. He had ramen to eat. Lotsof ramen. But when he did start to think about it he realized that over the years everything that Sasuke and the others did was suspicious. He had made a list.

**List of Weird Untouchable Stuff** ((A/N: how amazingly creative is that title? lol...and the list is in Naruto's pov...i know its a short list, i couldn't think of _anything_!! if you want to you can send some ideas for me in a review and i'll add them!))

**1) They _never_ eat, in the caf they always sit there and talk or do something else but never eat.**

**2) They hardly ever say anything to anyone outside of their group. And when they do they usually say something mean.**

**3) Whenever someone bleeds they make sure they're as far away from it as possible, even though everyone else is as close they can get they stay on the outside. ((A/N: yes he did notice. how would he not notice when he stares at Sasuke ALL the time? you'd notice things too.))**

**4) They're seriously amazing at EVERYTHING...better then anyone ever.**

**5) They _correct_ the _teachers_, they do it _all_ the time!!**

**6) I've heard them talk about feeding and blood and today bloodlust, never thought anything about it until now. I just figured that they had a pet bat or something. I'm suck a fucking _IDIOT_!!**

Naruto couldn't believe how dense he'd been. Of couse he'd be dense, he figured that he had been in denial, he knew deep inside that they hadn't been talking about a pet. They had been refering to themselves.

If they had been refering to themselves then what does that mean? Wait a sec, they couldn't exist could they? Was it really possible that the Untouchables were? But then that would mean Naruto had the hots for an _OLD_ person! _GROSS!!_ But then again Sasuke didn't look old, but if he was what Naruto thought he was then of course he wouldn't _look_ old he would just _be_ old. Memories flash through Naruto's mind. Everything weird that they had done sort of added up.

"Sasuke's a..._WHAT_?! No he _couldn't_ be!! Its not possible. Right??"

--SasuNaru!!--

Sasuke was roughly shoved into one of the living rooms, it was the one that Misa occupied. "Misa-Misa, Im being forced to talk to you because apparently i have something to tell you that is frankly noe of your business." Sasuke put his hand in his pockets and leaned back on his heels a bit acting like he hadn't just said one of the longest sentences of his life, and/or death if you want to get technical.

Misa looked at him. She refused show emotion, and she succeeded. She looked evenmore emotionless then both Sasuke and Gaara put together. Sasuke didn't know if that was even possible but apparently it was since that was the look Misa was giving him at the moment. "Would this confession, for lack of a better word, have anything to do with you not feeding and then punching Sai in the face and then almost attacking him for his blood? If so then i already know about it."

Sasuke's jaw dropped. _'She knows? How the hell does she know? Wait. She stayed after school today and it was probably all over the school this afternoon. Damn can't anyone keep the fucking mouths shut?'_ He realized that his mouth was hanging open and closed it with a snap. "Who told you?"

"Well, there was this boy and I helped him and he's infatuated with you so of course he would talk about you even to your 'sister', his exact words are 'If you're the only one whos allowed to beat people up, you should tell that to Sasuke. It was all over the school this afternoon that he broke Sai's nose in PE. But I didn't see it but I heard that there was blood everywhere and that after Sasuke got a weird look.' He would have continued except that I guess it showed on my face that I was pissed. I can guess what he was going to say. He was going to say, 'and it looked like Sasuke was going to attack him for his blood or something.'"

Misa stood up and started to walk toward him. Time for phase one. "Why haven't you been feeding Sasuke-kun? Is there something wrong?" She finally showed some emotion but it wasn't an emotion Sasuke had expected. She show'd concern.

Sasuke looked at her in shock. She wasn't going to hit him? Usually she would get pissed and in the past she had beaten him. Not badly of course but beaten all the same. "N-no."

"Then why are you doing this to yourself? If you don't feed then one day your going to attack a certain person. do you want the samething to happen to him that happened to you? You do remeber don't you?"

Of course he remeber. How could he forget?

"Do you remeber that day when Orochimaru attacked you?"

Like it was yeasterday. "Do you remeber when he ripped your throat out?"

The undearable pain.

"Even though the reason he attacked you was different. Do you remember when he left you to die on the floor?"

He had been so lonely.

"Do you remeber when I found you almost dead?"

He'd been relieved that he wouldn't die alone.

"Do you want that to happen to him? Do you want to live with the guilt that you had killed the one you loved and left him to die alone because you couldn't bear what you had done? Do you want me to have to save him like I saved you? Do you want him to hate you like you hated Orochimaru? Only his hatred would be more because he actually loves you back? Do you want to him to live?"

No, he can't die.

He didn't wanted his love to hate him forever.

He wanted...

Naruto...

To...

Live...

Not just live... no.

He wanted...

Naruto to live with him and love him...

FOREVER!

NO!! He didn't want Naruto to be like him!

"Sasuke?" He looked up fighting back tears at the memories that Misa had forced him to remeber and the new images of him ripping Naruto's throat. And the blood. All of Naruto's precious blood being taken from him. He wasn't sure if he could even trust himself not to want that blood. He had to stay away from Naruto, he didn't know if he could control himself. "Don't do this to yourself. He'll be fine just as long as you feed regularly then you can control yourself."

Misa pulled Sasuke into a hug. Instead of stiffening like he normally would he hugged her back and finally, after centuries of holding it in, he let the tears fall.

--SasuNaru!!--

Gaara, Neji, and Shikamaru looked at each other. In all their centuries together they had never thought that this would happen.

Misa hadn't used her fist but instead used Sasuke's memories. Not only that but she showed him that she cared about what happened to him. And even more weirdness then that was that _Sasuke_ was _crying_! They had never thought that he'd be capable of that let alone showing that he was sad.

"Wow, how unexpected."

"Troublesome."

Gaara turned towards the door and smirked. Only Misa could bring out that reaction in the raven.

--SasuNaru!!--

"It ssseemss that Missa-Missa hass gotten sssoft. Finally I can get my revenge for her killing my preciousss sservant Kabuto. Not that she knew it wasss him. HAHAHAHAHA!"

The evil laugh echoed through the night. As it was echoing the man that had laughed slithered away into the darkness.

((A/N: ooooh something's gonna happen!! i just know it! lol))

--SasuNaru!!--

"I'm sorry Sasuke but it had to happen." Misa hugged him tighter.

"I know." Sasuke sighed. He hated crying, he alway felt so weak and helpless and that he needed someone to protect him from not only the world but from himself as well.

"Come you need to feed." Misa smiled at him. "Deja'vu...only this time you're not staring at me from the floor."

Sasuke gave a little smile. It was so small that it was virtually non-existant. Only Misa could do this, make him cry then smile, even if it was only a small one.

_'Well that was easy. Now I need to get him fed and then I can work on bringing a little sunshine into his life. I hope the smile that i haven't seen in centuries has come back. It'll probably come back more often once he gets to feel the warmth of the sun.' _((A/N: innuendo!! did you get it? hehe))

She pulled him to the door, she was about to pull the door open when she heard rustling and the sound of someone running. "It seems that we may've had some listeners to our little discussion."

"Shit." The last thing he needed was to know that someone had seen him cry.

"Let's go I'd rather get you fed this century." A little vampire humor is always welcome.

They took of into the night. They never took much from their human prey, only the same amount that is taken for a blood donation. They refused to kill. Their group had been rejected by many others just because they refused to kill.

They had split up, and now Sasuke was seducing a pretty girl. Convincing her, whether she knew it or not, that she _wanted_ to give her blood. He extended his fangs and as gently as he could peirced the pale throat. The blood flowed thick and sweet. He savored the taste before he swallowed. From the beginning he had slowly pushed into her mind to make the experince more pleasant then it should have been.

He let his mind drift off into dark nothingness. But the dark was suddenly discharged and it was filled with amazing hues of gold and blue. Every last one reminded him of his beautiful angel. The one he wanted to save him. Save him not only from himself but from what he was afraid he would or already had become.

But he couldn't have love. Love was not for monsters, demons, or monstrosities like he was. Love was for the humans who souls. His soul was lost a long time ago.

Sure Neji and Shikamaru had found love, same with Misa and Gaara. But it wasn't the same. He didn't know how to explain it but he _knew_ it wasn't the same.

He pulled back for the girl and licked the blood off her neck. The puncture marks were already closing and fading away like they had never been there. He let go of the girl and she slowly walked away as if in a daze. He watched her go as he melted away into the shadows of the night.

--SasuNaru!!--

For once Naruto was serious. He was still staring at the list and thinking about the conclusion he had come to. It couldn't be possible. Vampires were just made up creatures from old legends that the movie scene had just embelished. But then again it kind of explains things.

WAIT! He thought that sunlight can kill them. An what about silver? Misa and the others wear it all the time. But its possible that movies and books just screwed the deatils up. They _are_ supposed to be creatures of the night, and he supposed that it was just easier for them to take blood at night when everyone is asleep and their identies couldn't be exposed.

Kami he was confused. _'But anythings possible right?'_

"What am I going to do? I'm in_ love_ with a freaking _vampire_. If he ever looks my way would I be willing to give up my 'life' to be with him for all eternity?"

Naruto looked out the window into the night. Unkowingly he was being watched through the same window that he was looking out of. He thought about what his dicision would be if the choice came up. He had _no_ idea what he would say.

He turned away from the window and went to his bedroom. At least he had all weekend to think about it. Hell he probably had longer because it didn't seem likely that Sasuke would be asking him anytime soon if he ever did.

Naruto went to bedimagining that the raven was lying next to him. Telling him that he was loved and that he would be forever. And that Sasuke would never leave. He drifted off into sleep and drempt about his life as a vampire with the man he loved.

* * *

Hey everyone i hoped you like this chapter...i hope it wasn't to disappointing and i know its kinda short but i felt that i should update soon...please review...if you don't i'll cry, seriously it makes me overly happy when i get reviews...

Naruto: Yeah it make her want to write and update faster! So review

Misa: Naruto said it all...

Sasuke: Hey i don't want to be left out...Review or else!!

Naruto: -rolls eyes- There is no 'or else' he's just saying that to sound tough.

Sasuke: AM NOT!

Misa: Stop being a baby...

Coma: Ignore them i do...but REVIEW!!


	6. Flashback Attack

A/N: Sorry if its a lot like Twilight but i like that book so suck it up and deal with it because i could really care less and people write stuff that's influnced by other things like that so save it i don't want to hear it, but other comments are welcome XD

Special thanks to everyone who made me thier fav author (2 so far) and made this their fav story (6 again so far) and for ALL the story alerts (21 and again so far)!! It makes me happy...and if you can do that then you can obviously review coughsamebuttoncough...

Now on with the flashbacks...oh in bold italics i'll put who's flashback it is (its either Naru-chan or Sasu-kun) and sometimes when it is, but it won't be in their pov and since its all a flashback i'm not gonna put it in italics like i normally would

Disclaimer: we can't all be so lucky...

the first time i forgot to thank my wonderful beta...purvy sage! yay!! -hugs-

**Untouchable**

Chapter Five: Flashback Attack

_xxFlashback 1xx_

_Naruto  
First Day of Freshman Year_

Naruto didn't know what to think. The school was huge and he'd been informed that his friends lived out of the district and they'd be going to a different high school. He was all by himself, but he wasn't too worried because he made friends easily.

Naruto was of course dressed in orange shorts, an orange jacket and orange Converse. The only thing that wasn't orange was his tight black shirt that showed off his toned torso. He made his way to an empty bench in the courtyard and threw his orange, fox-pawed backpack on the table. He waited for the obnoxious bell that would force people to conform with each other.

He had barely sat there for five minutes before a boy with spiky brown hair and red triangles on his face (that appeared to be painted on) came running up to him.

"Hi, I'm Kiba Inuzuka. Who are you?" 'This Kiba kid reminds me of my friend Takashi.'

"Naruto Uzumaki. I'm new, nothing but a stupid freshman." Naruto grinned.

He hoped that Kiba would say he was a freshman too that way he wouldn't feel so alone.

"Hey me too! Can I see your schedule? Maybe we'll be stuck in classroom hell together!"

Naruto handed over his schedule and it turned out they had four out of six classes together.

Suddenly a hush fell over the student population and everyone seemed to gasp in unison. "Do you know what's going on Kiba?" He caught the look of awe on Kiba's face and all Kiba could do was point to the front gates.

Naruto looked to where his new friend was pointing and he gasped too.

Standing there at the front gate were two of the most beautiful people he had ever seen. They both had blue-black hair that shined in the sun and they were both extremely pale. The girl was wearing tight black jeans that flared at the bottom and were ripped at the knees. Her shirt looked as if she had been attacked by a wild animal. It was also black and torn, but at the rips it was red.

But it was the boy that really caught Naruto's attention. While the girl looked at everyone with bored emerald eyes, the boy looked beyond annoyed with the girl in particular. He also directed his jaded gaze at everyone else that was staring at the pair. He was dressed in tight black skinny jeans that encased his legs and showed that they were muscular. His Shirt was a deep blue with a red and white fan on it and he wore red Converse that matched the red on the fan. But even though the boy was perfect it was his black eyes that seemed to trap Naruto. His eyes were blacker then the night and when Naruto looked in them everything else seemed to disappear and all he could see was the dark. It was like he was trapped in a windowless room and even the door, if there was one, was blocked around the edges so no light shone through.

The pair continued to walk and everyone parted for them as if afraid to be left in their way. 'Who are these two? It seems like this is the first time anyone has ever seen them.' Naruto thought.

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion like it was taking hours instead of mere seconds or even minutes for them to get from the main gates to where they had to get their schedules. Everything seemed to be trapped in slow motion with the world focused on the two that made their way through the crowd or admirers.

Finally the pair had grabbed their schedules and was inside. Everyone started talking about the two before the doors had even fully shut. Naruto let out the air in his lungs. He hadn't even realized that he had been holding it in the whole time as he watched the sex god.

"Who were they? It was like they were gods or something you know? Man they were hot." Naruto looked at Kiba. He had just been thinking the same thing.

"I don't know who they are but they are hot. Especially the guy." Naruto felt his face heat up. He didn't want to think about the raven because he felt like he didn't want to be one of the many people who probably felt the way he did.

_Sasuke  
Same day: Lunch_

Sasuke was glaring at Misa and trying to make her head explode or something for making him suffer. Did she think it was funny watching him be in pain?

"You're not going to make it explode stupid. You might as well stop trying." This only made him glare harder. She always knew and it annoyed him to no end.

They sat at a table in the corner near the windows.

"I hate you."

He had been fending off fan girls and even some fan boys left and right all morning and his mood was as dark as his eyes.

"Love you too 'brother'. At least we have every class together. I love watching you fend off the people who throw themselves at you. I've already dealt with my problem. And people say threats and violence never solved anything. Hey look, that blond kid is staring at you. Hmm...he's kinda cute don't you think Sasuke? Sasuke?"

Misa turned to look at the boy next to her but she quickly realized that he couldn't hear her because he was staring into the blue eyes of the blond.

_--SasuNaru!!--_  
((A/N: just changing to Naruto but its still lunch))

"Hey Kiba, did you know that they're freshman too? Want to go and introduce ourselves?" Naruto said this while staring into the black eyes of who he now knew to be Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hell no they're scary! I saw that girl Misa threaten this senior for touching her and then the idiot did it again and she practically broke his arm. Thanks but I'd rather keep my limbs and everything intact."

Suddenly his sight was cut off from the darkness of the Uchiha's eyes. He refocused and realized that a pale hand was blocking the smoldering eyes from his view. His eyes looked across and followed the limb to the body of Misa. He looked into her green eyes and his face turned bright red as she lifted her other hand and beckoned him with a slim finger.

"Oh man, you're screwed. She's gonna kill you. But I suggest that you go because if you don't it'll be worse." Kiba had seen this interaction between the blond and the female raven.

"I'll see you later man." With that Kiba took off in the opposite direction leaving Naruto to fend for himself.

Naruto walked towards the pair. He felt like someone should be yelling 'DEAD MAN WALKING' and he thought he heard the tune of the funeral march somewhere behind him. He gulped. Naruto was practically sweating buckets by the time he actually reached the table.

"Sit."

He didn't dare disobey the command.

Misa removed her hand from in front of Sasuke's face and glanced between the two. Sasuke was just sitting there glaring at his twin.

"So kid. Who are you and do you think my brother is hot?"

Naruto couldn't help his reaction. He blushed harder than he had in years and he kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

"You don't have to answer her. It's none of her business."

Naruto's eyes got bigger. Sasuke's voice felt like velvet against his ears and he longed to hear it again.

"N-Naruto Uzumaki. I would think that you would at least remember because I sit next to you in all of our morning classes."

"Really? Hmm...Oh yeah your the kid who's obsessed with ramen right?"

"Obsessed is a strong word. I like to think that I just really, really like it." Naruto forgot to be afraid because he was too annoyed with Misa. 'Calling me obsessed...HA.'

"So do you think my brother is hot? You keep staring at him."

"He was staring at me first!" Naruto looked like a little kid. He was pouting and pointing an accusing finger at the boy across the table from him.

"Hn. Was not, dobe." Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Yes you were teme!! And don't lie I have a friend who can prove it only he ran away when she" He pointed at Misa. "made me come over here."

Naruto could tell that Misa was amused whether it was obvious or not.

"Whatever."

Before Naruto could say anything else the bell rang and Misa and Sasuke got up and left him behind. But Misa paused and said, "You still didn't answer my question kid."

An Uchiha always got the last word.

_xxFlashback 1 Endedxx_

Sasuke and Naruto had managed to sort of become friends during the month that followed. They didn't flaunt their newfound friendship because theirs peers could be cruel and the last thing they wanted was the school to find some way to ruin everything. But, that was all to change in a matter of minutes. Neither one could've guessed that they would destroy their friendship in the end.

Not that Naruto would remember.

_xxFlashback 2xx_

Sasuke

"Dobe there is no way you're going to get me to play that stupid game with you. You're worse then a little kid." Sasuke rolled his eyes at the game that Naruto was holding in his hands.

"Why not? I like this game! Teme, don't call me a little kid!" Naruto stuck his lip out and pouted.

"of course not, because pouting isn't something that a little kid does when he doesn't get his way." Sasuke smirked as Naruto's faced turned red in embarrassment that quickly changed to anger. Next thing he knew a yellow blob attacked him and he landed on his back.

Sasuke flipped them over so that he was on top and Naruto was pinned beneath him.

"That's not fair teme!" Naruto wiggled trying to dislodge the raven sitting on him.

'_He better stop because he doesn't know what he's doing to me.'_ "Stop wiggling."

But instead of stopping Naruto only bucked his hips harder. With one hard thrust Sasuke was propelled forward accidentally connecting their lips. They both stared at each other in shock before their eyes slowly closed.

Not wanting to ruin the moment each kept their tongues to themselves. Naruto broke the kiss in search of air. Sasuke quickly got off of Naruto, his cheeks tinted a slight pink.

"Sorry." Sasuke turned to leave to embarrassed to stay.

"Wait!" Sasuke turned around and soft, warm lips connected with his again. "Don't go yet."

"If we continue this it would be best if it wasn't well known." Sasuke looked into azure eyes that became sad at the thought of being kept a secret. "Don't get me wrong I would love to tell everyone but you know how many fan girls I have and how vicious they can be. I'd rather not have you ripped to shreds, I like you when you're in one piece." Sasuke carefully pulled the blond into a gently hug and ran the back of his hand along Naruto's cheek.

Naruto closed his eyes and leaned into the gentle touch. "I understand. I like it when I'm in one piece too." Naruto opened his eyes with a bright smile that lit up the room.

_xxFlashback Endedxx_

_xxFlashback 3xx_

_Sasuke_

It was time for Sasuke to feed. It wasn't his favorite thing to do but he didn't have much of a choice did he?

He was slowly stalking a young woman. They tended to be easier targets because they couldn't resist him. He had been following her for the past couple of blocks from the club that she had drunkenly stumbled out of. He quickened his pace and caught up to her.

"Hello."

She turned at him surprised.

"Oh, hello." She looked at him and in her drunken state she began to drool as certain images played through the haze that covered her mind.

She snapped out of it, only a little, and realized that it was late and she had to get home before her parents realized she was gone.

"I've got to go. Parents." She rolled her eyes. "Bye."

"Your hair shines and seems to have a life of its own. And the color is rich. It reminds me of the flames that ignite passion." Sasuke half-smiled and reached out to gently stroke her red hair.

Her face turned pink at the feeling of his hand stroking her hair, imagining what it would be like if it was somewhere else. She took a step forward to be closer to him and put her lips near his. He snaked an arm around her waist and she turned to putty in his hands as he gently brushed his lips across hers.

He gently brushed her hair back and placed a small kiss on her neck making her moan. He extended his fangs and pierced through the skin into the throbbing vein. The blood flowed freely over his tongue and...

_xxFlashback 3 Interuptedxx_

Sasuke's train of thought was broken by the sounds of moaning that filled the hallway that he was walking down. 'What the hell is that?'

He followed the sound and as he got closer he realized exactly what it was.

"Uhhh...SHIKA!! Oh, god!"

Sasuke glanced into the room that was right next to him and it was the last image he wanted imprinted on his brain.

"Mmmm...Shika-ahhhh...harder!"

On the dinning room table, the one that they never really used, was Shikamaru and Neji.

'I guess there are some things that Shikamaru isn't too lazy for.' Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off the scene in front of him. It was like watching a fifty car pile up and despite all the blood and limbs that made you feel sick, you just kept watching and couldn't look away.

"SHIKA-AAAHHHH!" Neji arched his back and came hard on his and Shikamaru's stomachs. He was almost immediately followed by Shikamaru. "Aah. NEJI!!"

Shikamru collapsed on Neji.

Sasuke coughed politely to attract attention. "Neji, you shouldn't shout so loud or else you'll attract unwanted attention. You know that's what your room is for… and there is a reason why Misa soundproofed it. It's lucky that we don't need to eat."

Receiving a glare from the lovers he smirked and walked away. The pair reminded him of what could've been with Naruto. As with his thoughts turned back to a memory that left him feeling empty and alone his smirk dissolved into heartbroken frown.

_xxFlashback Resumedxx_

_Sasuke_

Her blood was sweet. Unlike his last meal that had been bitter and hardly satisfying because the last young women had been slowly dying from a disease that had no cure. All the chemicals and the disease had left her blood in ruins, leaving it bitter and weak to where it could barely support her let alone nourish him. She was the only person he had pitied enough to end her suffering.

He fell into a sort of trance where it was nothing but him and the blood. Everything else faded away and he was lost in the taste.

"S-Sasuke?"

The voice it sounded familiar but he didn't want to be interupted. He growled.

"S-Sasuke is that you?" Sasuke pulled away from the delicious life and turned to the voice. His eyes were red and he bared his teeth and let out an unearthly growl.

There was Naruto. At first Sasuke was confused as to why Naruto was giving him that look. A look of pure horror and terror on his face. Then it clicked. Sasuke had blood flowing over his chin and his eyes were red and he realized that he probaly looked like something out of a horror film.

"Naruto?"

At the sound of his name, Naruto began to slowly inch backwards.

"Naruto!?"

Sasuke gently sat the girl on the bench next to them and took a step towards him. After he advanced, Naruto looked like he was panicking and he turned around and ran as fast as he could away from the blood that reminded him of things that he would rather have forgotten.

"NARUTO!! Wait! I need to talk to you."

Sasuke started after Naruto. He got a few blocks before he gave up, deciding that he would talk to Naruto later when he had calmed down.

_--SasuNaru!!--  
_((A/N: Just changing the scene not pov))

"Sasuke, if he reacted like that then you need to do something about it. The last thing we need is for HIM to find us...We've finally found somewhere where we somewhat belong and now HE finds Naruto then things will only get worse." Misa rubbed her temples.

"What are you suggesting Misa? Is it what I think it is?" Sasuke looked down at the floor hoping that he was wrong.

"I'm afraid so. But you can't just erase the night, you need to erase your friendship. It's a good thing that you two decided that you would keep it quiet or else this would be a pain in the ass. I'm sorry but you need to do it." Misa sat next to Sasuke and put an arm around his shoulder. "I really am sorry Sasuke."

"I understand." Sasuke stood up and gently shoved her arm away. "I'll do it tonight."

_xxFlashback 3 Endedxx_

* * *

What'd you think?

How was the lime (or whatever it was) between Shika and Neji? please let me know!!  
and please no flames!! they make me sad!

all flames will be used to sacrifice marshmellows to the gods of s'mores!

Please Review!!

sorry it took so long i was -clears throat- banished from the computer :( but i'm not anymore! -does little dance-

laters  
-Coma-


	7. Poor Naruto

A/N: Hey everyone sorry its been awhile since i updated...

Ok so in the time that i've been gone i had my birthday! Now i'm seventeen and for my birthday i got a laptop so now i can type whenever the hell i feel like it and i can get the chapters out more quickly...i hope...

And i took my AP test!!i actually think i did pretty well but i could be wrong so cross your fingers for me

Warning: those who are faint of heart i suggest you turn back now...don't say i didn't warn you...seriously its a bit disturbed i'm not even sure how i came up with it

Disclaimer: you know the drill...and if you don't are you trying to make me cry? I KNOW i don't own them ok? T-T

Anyway here is the long awaited chapter 6 so ENJOY!!

Oh...and a gianormaous thanks to my beta Purvy Sage!! -hands out celebratory cookies-

i keep forgetting to thank her in my chapters so i always have to go back and do it -sighs-

**Untouchable**

Chapter 6: Poor Naruto

"Naruto, how have you been?" Tsunade pulled out Naruto's file and pulled out a bright yellow legal pad.

"I've been fine Baa-chan. There haven't been any nightmares in a long time and you know that I've gotten over my fear of blood." Naruto rubbed his hands against his jeans. Just the thought of what had happened to him and his family was enough to make his hands sweat and he started to feel a little nauseous. Maybe he wasn't as over it as he thought he was.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU LITTLE BRAT! And yes, I do know. So Naruto, how is school? Anything new happening?" Tsunade had the pen poised above the pad ready to record anything that she deemed necessary to go into his extensive file.

Naruto gave a little smile as he remembered how Misa had saved him and seemed to accept and acknowledge his existence after all this time. "Yeah actually. On Friday the most popular girl in school helped me. I think that maybe things are about to change."

Naruto didn't know how right he was. Things were gonna change but not only the way that he thought they would.

"Why do you think she felt compelled to help you? Why did you need help?" Naruto wasn't sure if he should tell about how two football players were beating him up. Tsunade was scary and he was afraid that she would blow up. Overprotective was an understatement when it came to Tsunade.

Naruto frowned. "I believe she said the reason was that only she is allowed to beat people up, and she made sure that I was ok before she drove me home."

"Why would she need to make sure you were ok!? WHAT happened Naruto?"

_'Oh no! She's getting pissed what should I do? Distraction time.'_ Naruto forced his eyes to water and he scrunched up his face like he was gonna cry and looked down. "I just remembered something Tsunade-baa-chan. I had a really bad nightmare last night, it was about that time." Naruto let a couple tears fall. He glanced up and smirked to himself. She was buying it.

**-"Fake" Dream-**

_Little Naruto was sitting up in his bed. He had thought he heard screams but it was really windy out side so it could just be his imagination._

_A long scream pierced the silence._

_No it hadn't been his imagination at all. "Mommy? Daddy? Who's screaming?"_

_Naruto padded through his open door and into the hallway following the screams to the living room._

_Naruto stopped in his tracks. He had never seen so much red. Red painted everything. The walls were streaked red. All of the furniture was dyed red so much so that he almost forgot the original color of the couch … light blue._

_But what had made him stop were the two barely recognizable bodies in the middle of the floor. His parents were mostly naked and they were missing body parts. But what made them barely recognizable was the fact that both his parents were missing skin on their faces._

_Naruto screamed in both anguish and fear._

_His mother was staring at him with empty sockets… her mouth gaping open in a silent scream. _

_His dad looked similar, except his eyes were till attached to his head by a bloody vein like those joke glasses with the eyes attached to metal coils._

_Naruto screamed again and fell to his knees. Blood soaked into his orangey-red fox pajamas staining them almost black._

"_Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A man dressed in black was looking down at the little boy. "It looks like a little blond angel has fallen from the heaven to grace my art with love and appreciation. Little angel would you like to become part of my art? I think that you're exactly what it needs to be complete."_

"_NOOOOO!!" Naruto tried to run as fast as his little legs would carry him but the bad man was too quick for him. An arm wrapped itself around his waist and pulled him back like a sea monster pulling pray into its awaiting jaws._

"_Come, come now little angel there is nothing to fear. I just realized that you are missing your wings. Don't worry I will make you some. But first we need to make sure that you don't run away." The man trapped Naruto's hands to the wall stretched out like he as about to give a hug. Next a hammer and some long nails were pulled out. Bigger then Naruto had ever seen. He watched as the man brought a nail up and hammered it through the middle of his hand._

_A blood curdling scream filled the room. Followed by three more as another nail was hammered into his hand and two more into his other hand was nailed to the bloody wall._

_The man stood up satisfied with his work. Next he pulled out a can of white paint and a paint brush, he had brought it not knowing if he would need it or not but it was always better safe then sorry._

_White on red, a skillfully painted set of wings seemed to protrude off of Naruto's back fully unfurled and spread wide._

"_There little angel now my work is complete. Don't cry sweet angel, there is nothing to be sad about unless those are tears of joy about my beautiful masterpiece." He wiped the tears away lovingly with the back of his fingers. "I must depart now my beautiful angel."_

_The man paused and looked at Naruto's flawless chubby cheek. "Something is missing. Ah yes, the face of an angel must be marred or else it won't fit in with the feeling of the painting."_

_The man reached into his bag once again a produced a large switchblade. The silver glinted in the moonlight coming from a crack in the curtains._

"_Nooo!! Please stop!! PLEASE, PLEASE, please I don't want to die." Tears fell freely from his eyes because he knew that the man wouldn't stop, and no amount of begging would change his mind._

"_I'm sorry but I can't little angel, I can't. Now please be good and hold still for me and it will end quickly." He brought up the knife and made a thin slice angled up a bit. Naruto's screams floated up into the air muffled by the walls. Five thin cuts followed the first, three on each side._

_The salt in the tears made the pain virtually unbearable. Naruto tried to stop crying to lessen the pain but the pain made him cry making his efforts pointless__._

"_Good bye my precious angel. Maybe we'll see each other in Heaven one day." With that the man walked out the door shutting it behind him._

"_HELP!! PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP ME!!" Naruto shouted hoarsely his throat scratchy from his earlier screams. He continued to call for help with nobody answering._

_A couple hours later the sun shone through the curtains. Naruto hung limply from the nails in his hands. He felt weak and extremely tired._

_Suddenly there was a knock on the door. _'That must be Miss Tsunade, she always comes over to talk to Mommy.'

_That thought brought on a fresh wave of tears as he looked up and saw the disfigured forms of his parents sprawled out in front of him._

"_Miss Tsunade!! HELP!! MISS TSUNADE!!" Naruto screamed as loud as his voice would let him._

"_NARUTO!? WHAT'S THE MATTER!?" Tsunade's muffled voice sounded frantic through the door._

"_HELP!!" This help not as loud as the last. Naruto felt his energy drain._

_The door flew off its hinges and hit the floor with a loud thump. Tsunade flew into the living room and stopped, a lot like he had done hours before. "Miss Tsunade? The bad man did it. He killed Mommy and Daddy. I can't move Miss Tsunade, the bad man nailed my hand s to the wall."_

"_Oh Naruto...I'm going to call for help. Don't worry baby it will be ok. I'll take care of you." She pulled her cell phone out and called 911._

**-End "Fake" Dream-**

Now the tears in Naruto's eyes weren't fake. He was reliving the nightmare that had haunted him for years.

Tsunade pulled him against her abundant chest. "Don't worry, Baby. It'll go away or at least it won't be as traumatic."

"I know Baa-chan. I know." Naruto ran his hands through his hair and down his face. "Thanks for listening. I've got to go but I'll see you tonight at dinner." He got up and kissed her on the cheek and left.

-SasuNaru!!-

Sasuke wandered out to the courtyard and looked up at the Cheshire cat smile moon. He sighed. Nothing ever seemed to go his way. Something always had to go wrong.

"Sasuke."

He turned at the sound of his name. "Itachi."

"Been awhile. Is something wrong?" Itachi had been an actor at one point and currently he was faking concern.

_When isn't something wrong?_ Sasuke thought back to the night that he began to think eternity wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

"When you're with the one you love When you're with that person everything just seems to fall into place. Think about it this way, life without love is like a cinnamon raisin cookie without the raisins." Itachi smirked, the plan was going well. Of course it was, he's the one who came up with it.

Sasuke continued to look at the moon. "That's sappy. And I don't love anyone."

"Maybe that's the problem. If you'd let him in maybe you wouldn't feel like everything is wrong. Maybe you should fix things with him."

"Why fix what's not broken?" Sasuke looked at his ancestor. He was an Uchiha, and he masked his sadness well but not well enough because Itachi could see it glowing in his eyes.

"Then why have you been acting like it is? If you don't try you'll never get anywhere. Sasuke, if you love him then you should do something about it. If you don't you'll regret it." With that said, Itachi turned and walked into the house looking for Misa.

_'Maybe he's right. Maybe I shouldn't let Naruto slip through my fingers, maybe I should grab on and hold on tight no matter what it takes.'_ Sasuke sighed and looked back up at the moon.

"Maybe eternity would be better with a little sunshine." Sasuke smiled. Not smirked, but really smiled as he thought about eternity with his love.

**-Flashback-**

"_Mmmmm...Sasuke." Naruto moaned as Sasuke kissed a sensitive spot on his neck._

_Naruto sat in Sasuke's lap not even bothering to pay attention to the movie that they were supposed to be watching. Sasuke stopped kissing his neck and just leaned his head against Naruto's shoulder._

"_Sasuke, why'd you stop?" Naruto leaned his head against Sasuke's and wrapped his arms around his neck._

"_I don't want to push anything with you. And I just like spending time with you and I don't want all the memories to be about messing around." Sasuke enveloped Naruto in a hug._

"_Ooooh, Sappy Sasuke has come out to play. I think I like this side of you."_

_Sasuke smirked. "Well don't get too attached because you'll probably never see it again. Or at least for a few hundred years."_

"_I wish we had an eternity to spend bringing out Sappy Suke. Among other things, of course." Naruto stared off into space imagining all the things they would do if they had an eternity to accomplish such tasks. With his little day dream he missed the transformation of Sasuke's smile into a frown._

_Sasuke would love to spend and eternity with Naruto. He couldn't think of a better way to 'live'. But Naruto didn't know what he was asking, and if he did Sasuke didn't know what would happen and he didn't like to think about Naruto's reaction very often._

"_Yeah, an eternity with you would be nice." Sasuke forced a smile when the blond looked at him with a smile that could rival the brightest thing in the world, Sasuke couldn't think of a single thing to compare it to. Naruto was too happy to notice the sadness of the returned smile._

_Naruto looked down with little frown. "Suke? I think- I think that I might- might love you. It's weird you know, I haven't known you for very long but it seems like forever. I'm actually not sure if it is love. I don't know what it is but it's something different. Something on an entirely different level."_

"_I think I know what you mean. It's something beyond description; it's just how you feel. Unexplainable. Misa says that's how it is with her and Gaara. And Skikamaru and Neji said the same thing. They all said the same thing when they started dating and look where they are. Extremely happy and content with each other."_

"_I hope things work out for us like it did for all of them." Naruto gently ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair._

"_Me too, love. Me too." Sasuke leaned into the touch and prayed to whoever was listening that things would work out to be perfect or at least as close to perfect as anyone can get._

**--End Flashback--**

--SasuNaru!!--

"Misa, it went perfectly. We make a wonderful team. Maybe we should just be vampiric matchmakers. We'd be unstoppable. 'Spreading the _Luuuuvvvvv to Vamps Everywhere_'. That would be our slogan. I think it would keep us very busy."

"Itachi, did you take something? Because you're not acting like yourself and its kinda weird." Misa rolled her eyes. Of course things were going according to plan, they were Misa and Itachi. When they were paired together on any sort of project it went flawlessly.

"Itachi-chan, did you ever doubt how well it would go? If you did, I'm honestly disappointed in you." Misa feigned being hurt.

At this moment Gaara chose to make an appearance. He slid his arms around Misa's waist. "Why do you insist on manipulating people? Especially Sasuke."

Misa slid out of his arms and glared at him with the original 'Uchiha' glare. "I do NOT manipulate people! I simply influence them into doing things my way without them knowing it or with them having the minimum amount of details."

"Right, right. I'm sorry. So Itachi what did Misa do to convince you to help her in her plan of influence?" They Watched Misa storm off. Gaara knew exactly what she did to 'influence' Itachi but he wanted to hear it from him and see the look of defeat on his face.

Itachi looked down at the memory and sighed in a defeated way. He said four words that made Gaara smirk. "Ultimate Puppy Dog Eyes."

"Did she do the voice? Wait! Let me guess, she called you Aniki didn't she?"

Itachi nodded and sighed. "Yeah, both."

"Pulled out the big guns did she? Man, she has everyone whipped." Gaara shook his head. Sure it was understandable for people to listen to her and respect her because she is one of the Originals but heaven forbid they didn't do as she said.

"Maybe someone should stand up to her and knock her off the tall pedestal she's on." Itachi looked out the balcony doors at the night sky. _'Man, I must be insane to even THINK about it. Her Pedestal would get even TALLER after she stepped across my corpse.'_

"Insanity, man. Not gonna happen."

"Yeah, I know. It kinda just slipped out, one of those things that gets said once then dismissed because of how stupid it is."

They both nodded in agreement before Itachi melted into the shadows caused by the night and the moon.

"Insanity, indeed."

* * *

So, how was it? i actually really like this chapter, i think its the best one yet!!

i thought that Naruto's reaction from the last chapter should be explained a little...REVIEW!! it would be like a late birthday present (it wasn't that long ago May 19!!0 or a welcome back gift maybe?

Laters mes petite amies (thats 'my little friends' in french -)  
-Coma-


	8. Spreading the Luv

A/N: the chapter is kinda short but i think i deserve a short chapter every now and then...sorry it took so long its not completely my fault -looks away while pointing at beta- actually i was having trouble trying to make it longer and so i just gave up and and stopped where it is now and i had finals

a little piece of advice: When paintballing were A LOT of padding...i have a huge welt on my leg that hurts like hell (my friend crept up behind me and shot me...paybacks for shooting her in the head lol)

Warnings: OOCness and thats pretty much it

Disclaimer: i can't think of a good one sooooo...i don't own Naruto or Dracula thank go that goes to Bram Stoker (that book is so unrealistic its annoying)

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 7: Spreading the Luv**

"Hey kid! How was your weekend?" Misa cornered Naruto in a virtually deserted hallway Monday morning.

"I-it was ok I guess. I had weird dreams though. The funny thing is that they seemed so real like it was happening or it happened not that long ago, know what I mean?" Naruto shifted from one foot to the other. He was going to approach dangerous territory. He was planning on telling Misa Uchiha about his newfound discovery… in a roundabout way of course.

"So nobody tracked you down and beat you up?" Naruto shook his head. "Good. So tell me about your weird dreams."

Naruto had hoped that she would ask but he was confused about WHY she cared. She never had before and hadn't even known that he existed. "Why do you care? No offense but it seems weird that you are suddenly interested in my life."

Misa sighed. "Naruto. I care because out of all the kids out there you don't try to offend anyone, you're yourself no matter what, and you, my friend, are an innocent little cutie that makes me want to protect you from all the evils of the world. And whether you know it or not I've been protecting you since freshman year."

"Really? How?" Naruto was surprised both at her long-term protection and because of the "cutie" reference. He smiled a bit while thinking that she thought he was a cute. Even though he was gay, it was still nice to know people thought he was attractive… even though he would have preferred being called sexy or hot.

"Well, remember sophomore year when you dumped you're lunch on the captain of the football team?"

**-Flashback-**

"_Naruto, do you really need all that food?" Kiba looked down at the tray containing four overflowing bowls of hot ramen. They walked from the lunch line towards their usual table on the other side of the cafeteria._

"_Of _course_ I do Kiba. I'm a growing boy and growing boys need all the nourishment they can get." Naruto rolled his eyes at his dog-loving friend. They neared the Jocks' table which was filled with the usual brain-damaged football players and their obnoxious cheerleader girlfriends._

_An unknown object slid out in front of Naruto's path and caught his foot. Naruto and his hot noodles flew into the air. Landing on the floor, he heard the screams of the cheerleaders as the soup soaked their hair._

"_GRRRRRRRRRR!!" Naruto was afraid to look up. Everyone knew that growl. It belonged to the quarterback. It was the noise he made when he was seriously pissed off and about the beat the crap out of someone._

'Crap. This day keeps getting better and better.'_ Naruto glanced up and there was the red-faced and clearly pissed off football player towering over him as he was slowly climbing to his feet bracing himself for the first kick to the ribs._

_Mizuki grabbed the front of Naruto's shirt and hauled him up and off the floor. "Idiot, when I get done with you no one is gonna recognize your face."_

_Naruto closed his eyes and waited for the first punch to land. But instead of the punch he expected he was unceremoniously dropped. Naruto's eyes popped open in surprise._

"_You got lucky. Next time nothings gonna stop me. You hear me? Nothing!" Mizuki was glaring past Naruto before he turned and walked away, his girlfriend Sakura scurrying to catch up._

_Naruto watched the back of the retreating quarterback in confusion. _'That was weird. What stopped him from pounding me into a bloody pulp?'

**-End Flashback-**

"That was you!?" Naruto looked at Misa in surprise. "What else have you done?"

"There've been too many. But since you insist. Hmmm. There was the incident when you accidentally pushed the history teacher into the pool, the time you were reenacting a scene from a martial arts movie and you almost knocked out the entire drama club, the time that you pretended to be George of the Jungle and you knocked over the cheerleaders' pyramid while they were practicing and as a result you broke one of the main tumbler's legs. Oh, there was also the time when you accidentally knocked over AND broke the statue donated by the senior class. I could go on but I think you get the point." Misa smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it." Naruto blushed and looked away. Apparently she HAD been looking out for him, and saved him from several beatings that could have proved deadly. "Ummm. Thanks. For, you know, saving me from death over the years."

"It's cool kid. So tell me about these weird dreams." She leaned against the wall and slid down until she was sitting on the floor. She patted the floor next to her motioning for Naruto should sit next to her.

The bell rang signaling the start of third period. "Can we do this later? We're going to be late for class." He started to walk away when the back of his shirt was grabbed and he was pulled back.

"Oh no you don't. Before I tracked you down I talked to our teacher and told her that I needed you for something and so now we've been excused from third period. So sit and spill the beans." Without waiting for him to sit by himself she reached up, grabbed his arm and pulled.

"Ooof. For someone trying to keep me safe you sure are violent." Naruto rubbed his arm in annoyance.

"Suck it up. Besides it's not violence it's impatience. SPILL!"

"All right, all right. Well, in my dream there was you, Sasuke, and the other Untouchables and me and you guys were all vampires and were trying to suck my blood. But that's only one. The other dream felt more real."

Naruto hesitated because this dream HAD felt really real. "I was walking to meet Sasuke and I turned a corner and he was there but with a red headed woman that I had never seen before. I thought they were kissing but when I called his name he turned and he had blood on his mouth and he was snarling at me like a, I don't know, like a monster. I was terrified and right when I thought he was going to attack I woke up."

Misa just looked at him. She didn't understand. Sasuke had erased this memory along with the rest but he had put more effort into erasing this one. All that work was unraveling and Naruto was beginning to remember.

"So you had dreams that we were vampires?" Naruto looked slightly afraid that she was going to laugh at him.

"Yes, Misa-sama."

"Crap." Misa did a happy dance on the inside. Seed One is planted.

Naruto's face was crunched in confusion. "What?"

Misa looked at him in surprise she hadn't meant to say that out loud. "Nothing. Get to class. Can you make up an excuse for me? Say something like I was interviewing you and I still have a couple of kids that I had forgotten about."

"Ummm, ok?" Naruto got up and began to slowly make his way down the hall. He glanced back at Misa but she was already gone. He hurried to class.

--Sasunaru!!--

"Sasuke, we kinda sorta have a problem." Misa stated. She had her back to him and was looking out the library window.

He glanced up from the book he was reading. He had personally known the author and was slightly surprised that it was now a classic. _'Ha. _Dracula_ a classic. That idiot Stoker has given us vampires a bad name__.'_

"What do you mean 'we kinda sorta have a problem'? We either have a problem or we don't."

"Sasuke. Naruto is starting to remember." Misa turned to face him.

"WHAT!?" _Dracula_ fell to the table with a loud thud. "But I erased EVERYTHING like you told me to. I swear I did it just like I was told to." Sasuke was starting to panic. It wasn't like he was afraid of Misa. Oh no, he was terrified of her.

"Geez Sasuke, relax." Misa rolled her eyes and began to pace. What he didn't know was that the blondie had some help remembering. "I can work with this. But how?... Hmmm… I could just come out with it. That could work, or he could just panic and that would be bad."

"What do you mean you can 'work with it? Misa, what are you planning?" Misa ignored him. The next stage was complete. The Seeds were planted.

"I know EXACTLY what I can do. This is coming together quite nicely if I do say so myself." Misa began to laugh and rub her hands evilly. "Operation: Spreading the Luv is a go."

"Spreading the WHAT!? Misa what's going on?" Sasuke glared at her. But of course that never worked and he was never going to get an answer.


	9. Truth Revealed Again

A/N: hey everyone its only been about a week and so here is chapter 8...

Disclaimer: I'll totally own Naruto when i become Dictator of the World but until then he's Sasuke's

I would thank my beta if i could find her to beta this chapter (it's sort of un-beta'd i went through it myself)...purvy sage? -Looks around- Where are you?

"**Reading aloud"**

**Untouchables**

**Chapter 8: Truth revealed...Again**

Naruto kept glancing at the door. _'Where the hell is Misa?'_

The door open and Naruto perked up. In walked Misa and not even bothering to explain herself to the teacher came and sat down in the only open seat, right behind him.

He felt a tug on his hair and he sat back. Misa leaned forward and whispered in his ear,

"Hey kid. Find me during lunch we need to have a little talk." At those words he tensed up.

Misa chuckled. "Relax kid it ain't nothing bad."

Before he could answer the bell rang and class erupted in chaos. Only one period left before lunch and he didn't know if he was ready for the talk that was heading his way like a nuclear bomb that would change everything he knew.

--SasuNaru!!--

(A/N: if people are confused about this its just to signal a scene change. lol)

Naruto's anxiety had increased with each loud tick of the clock on the wall.

**TIC.** A large drop of sweat trickled down to the tip of his nose before falling onto his work.

**TOC. **He began fidgeting and could barely concentrate.

**TIC. **Only a few more seconds to go and he would be in what could be one of the most important discussions of his life.

**TOC.** It was almost as if time was teasing him and laughing behind his back.

**RING!!** It was time. The moment he had both been dreading and looking forward to.

It was time for some answers.

--SasuNaru!!--

"Misa-sama!" Naruto skidded to a halt in front of Misa. "You told me to find you and I did. See here I am and here you are. We are in the same place. You know together."

"Yeah kid. Whatever you say." Misa turned and started to walk down the hallway.

Naruto stood there slightly annoyed that she would brush him off like she had no idea what he was talking about.

Realizing that he wasn't following she turned and beckoned to him. "Hey kid, aren't you coming? We've got a lot to discuss in such a short amount of time."

"Yeah I'm coming." He trailed after her like a lost puppy who just found a new master.

They walked up two flights of stairs and another flight that he hadn't known existed and the next thing he knew he was on the roof that had several chairs, a table and even a mini fridge.

"Where are we?" He looked around. The view wasn't to bad despite part of it being the parking lot. The roof looked out at the trees the river that were across the street. The school was on the edge of town looking out to the valley and woods that surrounded the city.

"This is where the Untouchable's Secret Hangout. It's where we come to hang out and whatever during school. And you don't have to worry no one else is coming up here it'll just be us." Misa sat in one of the chairs and motioned for him to do the same. "Naruto, you probably have questions so ask away I'm a freaking open book."

"Ummmm... I have one. Why did you say 'crap' earlier when we were talking." Naruto settled in a dark red chair that was way more comfortable than it looked.

"I'll get to that in a second but first I want to know if you're terrified of blood and if so why." The look that she gave him left no room for arguing.

He slouched down and told her about his family. About how the fear would eat at him until there was nothing left, he would become unresponsive and he would go days without acknowledging anyone or anything until the fear passed. Waiting in the depths of his mind until it was once again hungry.

When he was finished he glanced up nervously for her reaction. Her look was black. Blacker then Sasuke's eyes and that was saying something!

"I'm not afraid of blood anymore because I've been in intense therapy since then. But its only recently that the pure terror has finally gone away. Ok maybe its not completely gone but its pretty damn close and I don't want fear to ever prevent me from living my life and being truly happy." Naruto looked off into space thinking about how what he knew would eventually be asked of him if and when the love between him and Sasuke would be truly developed. "Now I've answered your question its time you answered mine."

"Right. Well, first off, Hollywood, _Dracula, _and other similar storieshave screwed up everything that anyone needs to know about vampires. I have a list that I shall read aloud." Misa pulled out a piece of paper that had fancy writing on it.

"So that means I was right? You all ARE vampires?" Naruto practically screamed the last part. He was slightly nervous and he didn't exactly know what was being accomplished with him asking about it and her telling. Hell, he wasn't even sure he really wanted to know. _'What happens when Sasuke finds out that I know? Will he want me to give up blood?' _Naruto suppressed a shudder. Blood still gave him the heebie jeebies but maybe being friends with vampires could help him get fully over it. He hated the weakness.

"Just let the whole world know about our existence why don't you. Geez Louise. ANYWHO!

**1. Silver doesn't harm us.**

**2. Crosses and anything religious has no affect on us.**

**3. We don't need dirt from the place where we were changed to 'live'.**

**4. Obviously, being in the sun does not make us self-combust. **But with the Elders, such as your's truly, the sun is really bright and hurts our eyes."

"How old are you Misa-sama?" Naruto watched her expectantly.

"No interrupting!" Misa glared at him.

"Sorry." His face flushed and he looked down.

"Anyway.

**5. We can be killed.** I'm not going to tell you how just yet. We can never be to careful.

Thats the gist of it you'll learn more but those are the main points any questions?"

"Yeah. Now what's gonna happen? I'm mean is anything going to change at school? And why are you telling me this, why are you trusting me?" Naruto looked into her eyes, emerald clashing with sapphire.

"Everything is going to change. As a matter of fact everything already has changed. In a way you're one of us. But if our enemies find out that you know things could get really ugly really fast. You'll have to be on guard." _'He's taking this rather well considering his past."_

"I understand, well at least I think I do. I won't have to go anywhere near blood do I?"

"Well, only the blood that runs through your veins. Because I'm pretty sure it would be a bad thing if you tried to get away from that blood." Misa chuckled before turning serious. "No, if you don't want to you don't have to. Besides the only person who doesn't have a constant source is Sasuke, who isn't my twin by the way."

Naruto fought off a blush that kept trying to take over his face at the thought of being that close to his raven beauty. "Why only Sasuke? Not that I'm willing or anything."

"Oh, he's the only one without a 'mate'." She did air quotations at the word 'mate'. "I have Gaara. We only take each others blood. Same with Shikamaru and Neji."

"I see. So when do I meet the others?"

Misa looked down. "Heh, well you see. Ummm...none of the others know that I've told you."

"WHAT!? Aren't they going to be pissed? I'm pretty sure I don't want to be the target for four pissed off vampires!" Panic was bubbling up inside him, he never wanted to see as much blood as he did when he was a child ever again. Especially if it was his own blood he was seeing.

"Don't worry. If they come after anyone it would be me and if they did attack you I would protect you. They have to go with whatever I say, I changed them all except Neji Shika did that, they're terrified of me." She smiled at the last part. Boy did she love having power over four boys. _'Take that stupid centuries of anti-feminists. How do you like me now!?'_

"I understand, seeing a how half the school feels the same way about you." Naruto looked thoughtful. "But now that I think about it the WHOLE school feels that way, including the teachers and maybe even the principle."

"OK I get it, everyone fears me. I think it''s time you met the gang so meet me out front after school you're coming over to discuss certain aspects of you knowing. Hmmm...you live by yourself right kid? Maybe you should move in wit us so its easier to protect you from our rival vamps."

He wasn't sure that it would be such a good idea especially because of his oblivious friends who tended to come over and hang out at regular intervals, but he was to nervous to voice his opinion.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and the start of the rest of the day.

"Kid, I would like to say welcome to the fold and that your taking this rather well." Misa held out her hand to both help Naruto out of his chair and to give him a welcoming handshake.

"Uh, thanks. I'm surprised I'm taking it so well. I thought I would pass out or something."

"Me too. Or at least act like you did the last time you found out." The last part was so quiet that Naruto wasn't sure if he had imagined it or not.

Before he could ask Misa was at the door to the stairs and was gone with a 'Later kid'.

Naruto sighed and followed her back down into the depths of hell.

--SasuNaru!!--

Naruto was trailing behind Misa. It was after school and he was being led to her car and the rest of the awaiting Untouchables.

In a matter of minutes they reached their destination. Naruto partially hid behind Misa, using her as a 'human' shield against the wrath he knew was coming.

"Greetings everyone. Naruto here will be accompanying us to the house whether you like it or not and if not then you can just suck it up because I really don't give a shit." Misa glared at all of them waiting for them to make any negative comment.

But to her pleasure, and slight disappointment, she received a chorus of "Yes, Misa-sama."

"Good. Oh, by the way he knows so you don't have to hide anything." Misa turned and walked away with Naruto on her heels. He didn't exactly want to be around them by himself.

"Sasuke, you know what just happened right?" Neji glanced at the impassive raven.

"Yeah. She just made my death complicated." Sasuke may look impassive on the outside but on the inside it was quite the opposite.

_'Fuuuuuuuck. I don't know if I can take it again. I barely made it through the first time.'_

_'Poor Sasuke. At least it doesn't look like he reacted the same way as last time. Man I hope this turns out well.'_ Neji looked at Shikamaru and could tell he was thinking along the same lines.

_'Troublesome.'_

--SasuNaru!!--

"Hmmm...sssssso Misssa hass found a little pet. I wonder if he would like to play."

Golden eyes with slit like pupils followed the group as they got in their cars and pulled out of the parking lot.

"I sssssuposse I'll find out sssoon. Revenge shall be sssssweet."

* * *

Hey, so i have this idea for a new story and i want to know if you thin i should write it...the summary is in my profile so read it then PM me if you think i should write it...thanks

REVIEW!! please  
to those of you who just fav author, fav story, and story alert please review seriously its not that hard it would make my day i love it when people review even if its to tell me that they like my story AND you can do all mentioned above IN the review window!! how handy is that!

Thanks for reading hope you likey!!  
-COMA-

* * *


	10. Mixed Up With You

A/N: Nothing to say...wait one thing: i found a song that kinda goes with this so this is a song chapter

Disclaimer: No owning is done here...not Naruto or 'Lemon-aide' by GOB

Warning: unbeta'd...i am currently with out one seeing as i apparently piss people off without even trying...no i'm not looking for a new one

_**Lyrics**_

**Untouchable's**

**Chapter 9: Mixed up With You**

The ride home was uncomfortable. Rain to fell from the darkened sky. It was obvious that it had been coming

_**I go out 'cause I live in an empty house **_

_**and it rains and it rains and it never stops**_

Naruto glanced at the stoic raven next to him. Sasuke was ignored everyone, trapped in his own thoughts of the blond and the situation that they now found themselves in.

_'GAH! The silence is killing me! Somebody say something before i lose my sanity!' _Naruto watched as the rain traveled in lazy zig zags on the window.

_**I'm a case in this place now mixed up with you**_

_**I had a perfect fit until you called me up **_

_**then it didn't even rain the sun came up **_

_**now there's nothing I can do but fish around for you,**_

If only Misa hadn't called a meeting with him. He would still be his oblivious self and wouldn't be going through is torture.

But then again if he had remained oblivious then he wouldn't be one step closer to Sasuke and maybe finally being loved and happy and having hi irrational fear be banished to the farthest reaches of space.

_**I wanna hear you talk to me every night**_

_**if anything goes wrong you can make it right**_

_**i never get the chance just to let you know, let you know**_

Sasuke refused to look at the blond. All he could hear was the beating of his heart, making it painfully obvious that he couldn't ever have him without stilling its beating.

_**the lemon that you aid doesn't have a pulse **_

_**something that I'll never get if you never tell **_

"Hey Misa? How much longer 'til we get to where we're going?" Naruto looked at her reflection in the rear view mirror.

"Not much longer kid." She turned left at the next light.

"Hey! You never told me how old you were. remember when i asked you yelled at me for interrupting! So how old are you?" Naruto bounced slightly waiting for the answer.

"Dobe, it's impolite to ask a lady her age. If you were any sort of gentleman than you would know that." Sasuke didn't even turn to look at Naruto during his little manners lesson.

"Sasuke shut up. I'm hardly a lady and even when I had that title it didn't change my lack of manners and whatever." Misa sent him a glare through the mirror, silently ordering him to be nicer to the poor blond. "And Naruto I'm approximately 5,308 give or take a few centuries."

Naruto's eyes widened. "You weren't joking when you said that you were an Elder. How old is everyone else?"

"Well Sasuke is about 469, Gaara is about 443, Shikamaru is 390 and Neji is 388. We're here." She pushed a button to open the one of the doors to the eight car garage before pulling in and parking.

_**no I'd never need a phone if you lived next door to me**_

_**and if it feels good to me that's something else **_

_**you've a soft-head you think I'm a motormouth **_

_**but I never say a word that I don't hold dear to me.**_

_'WOW! This house is huge. Man they must be loaded. Good thing that none of them have ever been in my apartment, its almost the the complete opposite.'_

They all got out of the car and made their way into the house. Everywhere Naruto turned their were antiques probably worth millions. He was lead to a parlor that had was filled with couches and chairs and a large ornate coffee table in the center.

Naruto was afraid to sit on anything because it all looked old and fragile. He chose to sit in a old armchair that looked the sturdiest out of all the furniture.

Misa sat next to him on the arm of the chair while everyone else situated themselves on the couches, or another's lap if you were Neji.

_**I wanna hear you talk to me every night**_

_**if anything does wrong you can make it right**_

_**I never get the chance just to let you know, let you know**_

_**yeah, I wanna make you feel something every night**_

_**if anything goes wrong I'll make it right**_

_**I never get the chance just to let you know, let you know.**_

"Ok so Naruto tell us something about yourself." _'Even if I already know just about everything.'_

"Um...ok. I'm an orphan, my parents were killed when I was younger right before my eyes. Um...I lived with my therapist who happened to be my mom's best friend. I don't live with her anymore she let me get my own apartment when I was fifteen. That's about it I guess."

Naruto looked at his knees to avoid the looks of pity he knew must be on their faces.

Sensing his discomfort she decided to change the subject. "Ok. Now we will each tell you how we were changed. Starting with...Sasuke!"

"Hn. Fine. This idiot snake bastard attacked me and ripped my throat out and Misa came in and saved me by changing me. Then she got seriously pissed and went after him and ripped him and his main servant to pieces."

"Oh yeah, that was a blast I always hated Orochimaru but that was the last straw when he attacked Sasuke. Ok, Shikamaru you're next."

"Troublesome. Its hardly as exciting or vicious as Sasuke's. Well It was during the Thirty Years' War in Europe and I was brought over as a lead strategist and I almost had the war won when this idiot attacked me in the last large battle and shoved his sword into my stomach and Misa happened to be a nurse there and she thought that I could be useful and so she changed me."

"Ok, Neji your next."

"Man I feel lame telling my story. Mine is even less exciting then both Sasuke's and Shika's. Well Shika changed me about two years after he was changed and it was because of love." Neji wrapped his arms around Shikamaru and hugged him tightly.

"Troublesome." But he returned the hug with his arms around Neji's waist and a small smile adorning his lips.

Naruto hoped that something like that would happen to him. That he would find love and be as happy together just like they were.

"AWWWWW! Isn't that so cute!" Misa clapped her hands together. "I'm glad that they met each other it's so adorable! Gaara you're next."

"Misa changed me." H folded his arms.

"Gaara you have to tell the WHOLE story not jut who changed you!" Misa glared at him promising unpleasantness if he doesn't comply.

"Fine. I had just turned 17 when I met Misa. My family had tried to kill me once again and failed, mainly it was my father who was an emperor and my brother and sister saved me the last time and I escaped his land. They had hired Misa to get me as far away from the palace as she could. We ended up getting attached to each other and when I turned 18 she changed me."

Misa snorted. "Attached meaning he fell in love with me and it took him almost a year for him to express his feelings and by then I loved him back and so I changed him. It was way mor romantic then how we made it sound."

_**I hope that it won't fuck up now that you know**_

_**hope that it won't fuck up now that you know**_

_**hope that it won't fuck up now that you know**_

_**hope that it won't fuck up now that you know**_

"I guess it's my turn now right?" Naruto nodded.

"Well back when I was born everyone lived far apart and tended to be nomadic. But Harappa was one of the first to build large city and to write and have everything mapped out. I was born on an eclipse and we believed in the Moon Goddess and they believed that I was her only trapped in a human body. I was sent to live in the temple with the priestesses. I never knew my family."

The look in her eye was far off in the past.

"It was expected that after my eighteenth harvest that I would stop aging. I knew that I wouldn't, I knew nothing was going to stop me from aging and things would go horribly wrong. But as my eighteenth anniversary of my birth neared I was being visited by the First Vampire, Akako . He promised me that I would never age as long as I stayed with him forever. I agreed in a heartbeat. I was changed and after ten years of not aging the priestesses and such decided to 'set me free from my mortal bonds'. They were going to sacrifice me. It was fine with me because I knew I wouldn't actually die."

She got up and started to pace around the room.

"They sacrificed me and disappeared and traveled the world until Akako was murdered by another of his fledglings (A/N: thats what they were called in by one of my fav authors). I went slightly insane and killed the murderer and her own personal fledglings. Makinging me the second oldest vampire. I was the fourth of Akako's fledglings."

_**I wanna hear you talk to me every night**_

_**if anything does wrong you can make it right**_

_**I never get the chance just to let you know, let you know**_

_**yeah, I wanna make you feel something every night**_

_**if anything goes wrong I'll make it right**_

_**I never get the chance just to let you know, let you know.**_

"Why don't you kill the oldest vampire so you become the oldest?" Naruto had always thought that people wanted power and would do anything to achieve it.

"We have a deal and besides if I was to become the oldest then I would never have peace because everyone wants the advice of the Oldest and the look to him to make some rules to keep our existence a secret."

"Oh." Naruto looked at all of them. He didn't know how to react to all of this. Of course they hadn't exactly given him proof that they actually were vampires only just a bunch of stories.

Shikamaru knew that Naruto was in doubt. He figured that he hadn't been shown anything yet and probably thought that the popular kids were just messing with his head for laughs. He WAS hungry so he figured he could feed and give Naruto the proof he needed before. He liked to kill to birds with one stone.

Extending and baring his fangs he moved Neji's head to expose his throat. Sinking his fangs in the soft flesh he barely registered Naruto's gasp as the blood flowed past his lips and down his throat soothing the never ending thirst.

Naruto saw Shikamaru's fangs that hadn't been there before and he saw them pierce Neji's flesh and heard Neji moan in pleasure. He saw the trail of blood that didn't make it down Shikamaru's throat.

His eye followed the blood. His breathing quickened. Dots began to dance before his eyes. Then everything went black.

_**I wanna make you feel (every night)**_

_**I wanna make you feel (yeah every night)**_

_**I wanna make you feel**_

Misa saw Naruto start to hyperventilate and then pass out. "Crap. Shikamaru Thank you could could have just ruined everything."

He stopped feeding and looked at Misa. "It looked like he was questioning the authenticity of our claim because you offered him no evidence only stories that could have been easily made up."

"There was a reason for that. Weren't you listening/ His parents were killed right in front of him when he was young like not even ten yet. There was blood EVERYWHERE and after that he was nailed to a wall and left to die and he could only look at his parents mangled bodies. You would be freaked out by blood like him too."

Misa's glare was accompanied by Sasuke's. Shikamaru had to suppress a shudder that threatened to travel the length of his body.

"Sasuke take Naruto to one of the rooms and make him comfortable until he wakes." _'Thank you Shika! To bad Naruto had to pass out but I know Sasuke is going to take him and put him in his room.'_

Sasuke silently carried Naruto up the main staircase to the third floor and enter his room. Gently pacing Naruto in his bed he sat next to him and carefully pushed the hair out of his face then traced the scars on tanned cheeks.

--SasuNaru!!--

After watching Sasuke leave the room and hearing him climb the stairs, Misa turned to Shikamaru and smiled.

"Thank you Shika. I wasn't sure how to achieve the next stage of my plan. You did very well. Thank you."

Misa turned her back to the others and walked to the large window that looked out into the gardens. She smiled and put her hand on her hips.

"It was only matter of time before they were in each other's arms again. Perfect."

* * *

So how was it? REVIEW!!

So i posted the prologue to my new story 'Little Meltdown Incident' and for those of you who are reading it i have the first chapter almost finished and it should be posted soon...

i'm proud of my first story:

reviews: 47 (it could use more)  
hits: 4501  
favs: 20  
alerts: 36

Thanks to everyone who contributed to my success!

please review

-Coma-


	11. Ravens in the Evening

A/N: So after this chapter i might not be able to update for a couple weeks cause my grandparents are here visiting and i have karate camp so i'll be super busy...

and as a prize for being patient with me (and an apology to those i promised to have this chapter out a couple of days ago) I have wrote my first lemon!! NARUSASU LEMON!! I'm excited, please tell me how it is so i can improve my lemonade skills

I wrote the lemon in my living room on my laptop and i was like 'OMFG! i'm writing this as i sit next to my parents, my little brother and sister, my grandparents, and my great grandma!' I was trying to act normal like 'i'm totally not writing porn' it was awkward to say the least

Disclaimer: I wished on a star to own Naruto but the star laughed at me** (.) -**sighs-

Warning: YAOI!! boy lovin' if you don't like it then why did you select ROMANCE and NARUTO and SASUKE? if you don't like its only common sense not to search it or open it and read it

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 10: Ravens in the Evening**

Naruto woke up expecting to see white walls with tons of posters and orange everything else. What he didn't expect was Sasuke to be sitting in a chair next to the extremely comfortable bed in a room where everything was black and blues of different shades with small patch of red.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed a very, ummm, manly scream and sat up pulling the blanket up underneath his eyes.

"Dobe, calm down. I'm not a monster. Well, I try not to be." Sasuke smirked. Naruto had looked so cute sleeping in his bed, especially with his plump pink lips pouted.

"TEME! You should stare at people like that its creepy! Specially when they're sleeping." Naruto dropped the blanket and turned away from Sasuke and crossed his arms with a pout.

Sasuke stood up and sat on the bed next to him. "But Naru-chan, I wasn't staring I was admiring."

Naruto's eyes widened as a memory hit him like fat man racing to a buffet. (1)

xxFlashBackxx

_Sasuke pulled Naruto closer and kissed him. "Naru-chan, I wasn't staring at you while you were sleeping. I was admiring how cute and incredibly sexy you look when you sleep in bed next to me."_

_Naruto blushed and looked Sasuke in the eye. "Sasuke Uchiha! Flattery won't get you in my pants."_

_The raven smirked. "But Naru-chan I'm already in your pants." He stood up and showed Naruto the blue pajama pants he was wearing. "Remember you let me borrow them because I didn't bring any to our little sleepover."_

"_You know that's not what I meant!" Naruto laid back down on the bed and pulled the covers up to his ears. "For that comment, you can go sleep on the couch. There are extra blankets in the hall closet. Here's a pillow." Naruto grab his extra pillow and threw it at Sasuke, not even bothering to sit up and aim._

_Grabbing the pillow before it hit his face. "Now Naru-chan. Weren't you ever taught to play nice?" Sasuke walked over to the bed and pried the blankets out of Naruto's grasp and slid in next to him._

"_Sasuke-teme! Go away!" Naruto pushed against his chest. His efforts were ceased when Sasuke snaked his arms around him and pulled him against his chest effectively cutting off all of Naruto's movements._

"_But Naru-chan, you seem to like laying in my arms." Sasuke smirked and held the blond closer until he stopped fighting and snuggled into the his chest and closed his eyes._

xxEnd Flashbackx

Naruto looked at Sasuke in surprise.

"What's wrong?" If Sasuke refused to show how worried he was about his little ray of sunshine. he was afraid that it would break things that were fragile.

"I-I think I just remembered something. It seemed real enough but I'm not sure." Naruto gave Sasuke a confuse look before looking down at his hands that were clenched in his lap.

"Tell me." Naruto blushed. The image had been intimate like lovers and he was afraid that it was just figment of his sexually frustrated imagination. But pushing his fears to aside he figured that if he didn't tell him then he would never really know. So with a slight blush he told Sasuke.

"Misa-Misa was right." Sasuke was talking more to himself then to Naruto.

"Right about what?"

Sasuke had momentarily forgot that Naruto was in the room with him. "Right about you remembering." He got up and walked to the window and opened the curtains letting in the last few rays of the sunset, bathing the room in a soft orange glow.

"So that actually happened?" Naruto looked at Sasuke expectantly. after receiving a nod he got off the bed and walked to the raven, stepping between Sasuke and the window. The light reflected of his blond hair making Sasuke's breath catch at the beautiful image before him. "Tell me the truth. The truth about everything."

Sasuke closed his eyes. This wasn't what he had wanted. He didn't want him to remember because he wanted to start new. With a clean slate but he also knew that if he ever wanted to be Naruto he would have to tell him everything from the beginning.

"Freshman year. That's when we first met and when I fell for you. You were perfect. Everything I wasn't. You were the light to my dark and I felt like it was finally my turn to be happy and have someone to call my own. We started dating, secretly. We were afraid that my fan girls would rip you to shreds. We dated for a couple months before you caught me feeding on this red head." Sasuke to a breath to compose himself before continuing. But before he could Naruto cut in.

"I remembered that. I thought it was only a dream. I had first thought that you were cheating on me with her so I called out to you and you turned to me with red eyes and your fangs extended and covered in her blood. I was terrified when you started to come at me I panicked and ran away." Naruto looked in Sasuke's eyes. He slowly lifted his hand to cup Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke leaned into the touch and closed his eyes.

"Yeah. I didn't follow you when you took off because I was scared that you would hate me because I was nothing more than a monster. I was afraid I would lose you but that's exactly what happened anyway. I had to erase your memories to keep our existence secret and you safe." If Sasuke could remember how to cry how would have. He hadn't cried in centuries.

"I know Sasuke. I understand." With those words Sasuke felt warm water on his cheeks. Lifting a hand he touched hid face and looked at his wet hand. He looked at it in confusion. "Sasuke-kun, you're crying." Naruto pulled him into his arms and held him as he cried in relief. Naruto didn't hate him.

Naruto led Sasuke to the bed and pushed him down so he was sitting on the edge. Naruto straddled his waist and wrapped his arms round Sasuke's shoulders. Gently tugging at Sasuke's hair to lift his head up he placed a slow and gentle kiss on his slightly cold lips.

Hands going to Naruto's hips, Sasuke moaned into the kiss. Naruto pushed Sasuke down on the bed and pressed his entire body against the raven's. Slowly Naruto started to grind their hips together. He broke the kiss and trailed kisses all the way to Sasuke's ear. "I remember everything. There's something else." Naruto placed a kiss by Sasuke's ear. "You don't have to be alone. Because you'll have me. I'm not ready to be changed yet but I know I will eventually. I love you Sasuke."

Sasuke looked up at his blond angel. He could see it in his eyes that he remembered everything that they once were. He could also see the love in his big blues. "I'm glad I don't need to hide anymore. I can wait for you forever."

The grinding slowly got more frantic and they both moaned. Sasuke ran his hands up under Naruto's shirt and tugged on it until Naruto raised his arms. Sasuke's shirt was next to go, followed by their jeans and boxers. Finally they were both naked and wanting more of the delicious friction that their bodies had created.

"Naruto? Are you sure you want to-" Sasuke was cut off by the persistent lips that were attacking his own.

"Less talk more action." Naruto panted. He had situated himself between Sasuke's legs. After everything that the blond had been put through it was the least Sasuke could do letting him be seme.

Sasuke had other ideas and quickly flipped them over. "I'm seme." He trailed kisses along Naruto's neck to his tanned chest. Slowly licked a small pink nipple pulling small gasp from this soon to be lover. Smirking he moved to the other pulling another delectable gasp.

"But Sas-UKE, I think that I should be seme." Naruto pulled out his secret weapon he widened his already large sapphire eyes making them water a bit and stuck out his bottom lip as far as it would go. "Do you really want me to be in pain? You can heal quickly right? Please Sasuke? I want to be able to walk at school tomorrow." His Uzumaki Pout always worked.

Sasuke dropped his head to Naruto's shoulder and sighed. Not in thought but in defeat. He had always been a sucker for puppy eyes. He should be immune to it because Misa liked to use it to get her way when force didn't work. But Naruto's look was way more powerful then Misa's could ever hope to be. A muffled "Fine." could be heard.

Naruto pulled him up for a passionate kiss. "Thank you Sasuke." He flipped them over again and gave Sasuke the same treatment that he had gotten. Laving both nipples before kissing his way down pale abs. Quickly flicking his tongue in and out of the raven's belly button earning a moan muffled by a hand.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke's face. His face was filled with pleasure and Naruto was sure that if Sasuke was alive his flesh would be flushed. Even though He didn't need to breath Sasuke was panting slightly.

Naruto went back to work skipping down to the raven's thighs licking, sucking and kissing along both of them. "Mmmmm, Naruto." He liked the noises he was causing.

Naruto licked farther up the pale thigh slowly getting closer to his groin. He looked at Sasuke's erection then glanced up at his face. Sasuke was watching him in fascination. Keeping his eyes on Sasuke's face he licked the tip causing Sasuke to hiss in pleasure. Yet again keeping his eyes on that inhumanly beautiful face he deep throated the hard-on. Watching as Sasuke threw his head back with a wanton moan.

"AH! Naruto! Mmmmm..." Naruto hummed with happiness sending vibrations throughout Sasuke's body.

Naruto pulled back and tongued the slit then the sides making Sasuke arch his back slightly and wrapped his hands in sunshine hair. His head fell back as he tried to thrust into that tight heat but strong hands gripped his hips. He could thrust harder because he was stronger then the blond but he didn't want to damage his lover because bad things would happen.

The teasing and moaning continued until Naruto was sure Sasuke was about to cum then he stopped all his actions. Sasuke mewled in complaint. Naruto leaned up to kiss him. Naruto was so hard it hurt and he was ready for more.

"Lube?" Naruto looked into obsidian eyes that seemed blacker then usual, if that was even possible, from lust.

"N-nightstand drawer. Though I don't need it even if you did it dry I would heal in a matter of minutes. " Sasuke was panting. He had never felt like this over the centuries not with all the people he had screwed or even before he was changed. He felt like he was on fire and would explode in pleasure and second.

"No it wouldn't be fair. You deserve pleasure from the beginning just as much as I do." Naruto leaned over and opened the drawer and dug around until his hand closed over a bottle that looked and felt about right. "Hmmm, strawberry."

Naruto opened the bottle and poured some into his and and proceeded to cover three finger before trailing his hand up Sasuke's thighs before positioning his finger at the tight pale hole. He gently pushed one finger in but I didn't even seem t faze the Uchiha. He quickly added another finger and began scissoring but still nothing from Sasuke. Naruto smirked and began probing him more searching for that sweet spot.

Sasuke's body arched up. "Ahhhh...N-Naruto." You could practically hear the strain of his bones.

_'Found it.!'_

Adding the third finger had thrust them in and out each time hitting Sasuke's prostate. He pulled them out earning a whimper. Who knew that Sasuke Uchiha could be the perfect uke.

Pouring more lube into is hand Naruto slowly covered his erection hissing at the cold of first contact. Pulling one of Sasuke's legs up and bracing his knee with a shoulder he positioned himself and the prepared muscle and thrust in to the hilt in one swift movement hitting Sasuke's sweet spot in the process.

"Ngh...move." Naruto began to thrust gaining speed with each thrust. Both were moaning as each thrust met its target.

"S-so tight...Ahhh...and hot."

"Hahhh...HARDER!!" Sasuke was thrusting back in time with Naruto. At the command Naruto lifted one leg and braced himself to get more power behind each thrust. Naruto fell the coil in his lower stomach tighten and knew he was about to come.

Reaching down he firmly gripped Sasuke's hard-on and began to pump. "N-Naruto, more please." It was nice to know that he could bring Sasuke of his stupid high horse and turn him into writhing, screaming and begging uke.

Naruto pumped and thrust harder. It was enough to push Sasuke off the edge of Orgasm Cliffs and pull Naruto along with him. "AHHHH! NARUTO!"

"SASUKE!!" Crying out the raven's name he collapsed on said boy completely spent. Despite being sent he manged to gain enough strength to pull out and rolling off Sasuke before collapsing again this time with not energy left at all.

The basked in the afterglow while trying to catch their breath. Naruto pulled Sasuke against his chest resting his head on a sweaty shoulder.

Looking at each other after being connected for such precious minutes made them feel closer then they had ever been before Naruto had been forced to forget everything. That hadn't gone this far before, pretty close but never all the way. They had thought they time before but they never realized that time can run out just as quickly as water through a colander.

"You're a pretty damn good seme for such an uke." Sasuke smiled. A real smile, one that lit up his face and showed Naruto that virtually no one ever got a smile from those perfect lips on that perfect face.

"Thanks teme." Naruto's eyes began to slide shut. He was exhausted from such pleasurable activities.

Sasuke lifted his hand to brush back blond hair and kissed his forehead. "I love you Naruto."

Right before he fell asleep Naruto sighed. "Love you too, teme."

Sasuke watched Naruto sleep. Vampires didn't need much sleep if at all so he spent the rest of the night watching over his beautiful lover.

(1) Something like this happened to me once, i was trick-or-treating, not last Halloween but the one before it, (never to old for free candy XD) and me and my best friend were walking up this walkway to the door and this fat kid who was like 8 in a stupid dinosaur costume completely shoved me out of the way into a wall to get to the door first...stupid fat kid shoved me hard and the wall hurt

Ok so i had to keep giving myself pep talks to write that lemon. the whole time i was like 'i can't do this!!' and i kept telling myself 'you can do it! if you can read it and other people can write it so can you!!' it went on like that for a while...i'm slightly surprised that i could write it i mean c'mon just reading the word penis -giggles- makes me giggle for some unfathomable reason

REVIEW!! on a scale of 1 to 10 how was the lemon?

-Coma-


	12. Of Clouds and Cotton Candy

A/N: sorry everyone i know its been awhile...ok so week one was my grandparents week two ans three was karate camp and complete exhaustion and week four was the surgical removal of 4 of my wisdom teeth (i have 5 so i guess i'm extra smart lol and i have holes where the teeth were its so weird feeling) and week five there's no excuse except utter laziness and being easily distracted...and sorry its kinda short

Disclaimer: owning Naruto is on my list if things to do when i'm all growed up

Really? I'm on chapter 11 (technically 12 with the prologue)? WOW! ok so there's probably only 4 or 5 more chapters left -tear- i know!! my first baby is almost grown up...

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 11: Of Clouds and Cotton Candy**

Sasuke watched Naruto's innocent face as he slept. Nothing could be more perfect than this moment.

Then then Naruto's cell phone started beeping like crazy. Shattering the moment like a rock though window.

Naruto rolled over and away from Sasuke to the source of the noise. Instead of getting up and actually walking to his jeans on the other side of the room Naruto rolled off the bed and onto the floor and practically crawled across the room giving Sasuke a good view.

Throughout everything the blond's eyes stayed closed and he was mumbling. "Stupid phone with its stupid alarm going off in the stupid morning during the stupid week so I going to stupid school with it's stupid homework and stupid classes."

Sasuke smirked. _'Naruto is very pleasant and creative in the morning.'_

Finally the alarm was turned off and Naruto was crawling back the way he had went. He practically slithered up the side of the bed and under the covers to go back to sleep.

_'So this is why Naruto is almost always late.'_ Sasuke pulled the blond against his chest and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Little Angel, it's time to wake up now." Sasuke had barely finished his sentence before Naruto was out of bed and across the room cowering. Frowning Sasuke followed him and knelt down in front of his love. "Naru-chan?" he made sure he was quiet so he wouldn't startle the poor boy.

Naruto slowly looked up, his eyes unfocused. "No! Please, No! I don't want to die!"

Sasuke frowned and narrowed his eyes. "Naru-chan? Come back to me. It's Sasuke."

"Please?! No!" Naruto began to cry before he began to scream. "It hurts! STOP!! NO!! AHHHHH!!"

Behind them the door flew open and left a dent in the wall behind the door. "Sasuke! What the hell are you doing to him!"

Misa ran across the room. She pulled Naruto into her arms and glared at Sasuke who glared back.

"I'm not doing anything to hurt him! You know I would never do any such thing! All I said was 'Little Angel, it's time to wake up now'" Naruto whimpered and started crying harder. "And he reacted like this."

"Sasuke don't say that again!" Turning to Naruto she began to soothe him and rub his back. "Kid, it's all right that guy isn't here. It's Misa. Come on kid. It's ok, you don't need to worry anymore me and Sasuke will protect you. Come on kid, come back to me."

"M-Misa?" Naruto quietly whispered her name with uncertainty.

"That's it kid you can do it. Come back." Misa continued to gently rub his back while glaring at Sasuke who just glared right back with annoyance and confusion. Apparently Misa knew something about Naruto's past that had never been told to Sasuke.

Naruto blinked rapidly as his eyes began to refocus themselves back to reality. he turned his gaze to the worried raven kneeling slightly behind Misa. "S-Sasuke. I'm sorry." He began to cry softly, his legs pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them with his forehead against his knees.

"Naru-chan. It's alright, there's no need to worry." Sasuke not so gently pushed Misa out of the way and pulled his love into his arms. "I won't call you that ever. I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't know."

"If you two want I'll tell the school your both sick or something and you can stay home. I don't think it's the best idea to go to school now. I'll get both of your assignments so you won't fall behind." Misa got up and walked away not really giving them a choice. Nobody had a choice once her mind was set. "Oh, and you to look pretty hot when you naked and all over each other like that." She hoped that relieved some of the tension that radiated from the couple.

Naruto noticed for the first time that he was naked and that Sasuke was practically on top of him. Shoving the raven away and scrambled to get his boxers to avoid further embarrassment.

Sasuke chuckled quietly at the sight. Without looking at Misa he whispered his thanks. "Thank you for bringing him back and helping him forget. Even if only for a moment."

It was only low enough for a vampire to her and she replied in the same tone. "No problem, Sas-UKE." She turned and left and a glare followed her.

Sasuke's glare deepened. Of course she would know that Sasuke had been uke. "Hey Sasu-kun? Why are you glaring?"

He turned to look at the blond who had finally managed to locate his boxer and put them on. Backwards.

"Naruto, you boxers are on backwards. And to top it all off those aren't even yours." Sasuke smiled at the adorable pout and blush that adorned his boyfriend's face.

"Shut up." He turned his back on the raven in annoyance. Sasuke sensed this and got up and stalked quietly to his blond.

"But Naru-chan, I don't want to." He draped his arms around his lover's waist and pulled him close. "Please don't be mad. I think you're absolutely adorable and I'm lucky that you're mine."

Naruto only crossed his arms and huffed still ignoring Sasuke.

In response Sasuke picked Naruto up bridal style and carried him to the large bed. Sasuke pulled put Naruto on the bed and straightened the cover and crawled in next to him. "Now, now. Today isn't about being mad, it's about taking the chance that Misa gave us to be together and talk and relax. And maybe having a little one on one fun later."

_'Pervert.'_ Naruto blushed at the thought of the fun that Sasuke was talking about. "Talk now, fun a _lot_ later. So, what do you want to talk about?"

"You and why you reacted the day you did." Sasuke lifted Naruto's chin to look in his eyes. Blue clashing with black.

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. "When I was about six I watched a man murder my parents. He didn't noticed me until I screamed. And when he saw me he called me 'little angel' and he grabbed me and nailed my hands, three nails in each hand, to the wall and painted wings on the bloody walls behind me. Then he said my unmarred face wouldn't fit in with his masterpiece and he cut the lines in my face and left me to die." By the end tears fell down his face and landed on Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke held him close letting him cry out his pain. "Naruto, I love your scars and they just prove that you are stronger then anyone could hope to be. Things will get better and I'll help you lose your fear. I'll make it so that you can leave it in the past an it won't hurt anymore to remember."

Slowly the sobs quieted down and the blond sniffed and wiped his face with his hand. "Thank you Sasuke."

They stayed in each other's arms as Naruto's breathing slowed and hi fell sleep safe in Sasuke's loving embrace.

* * *

Was it ok? I didn't really know what to put in this chapter but in the next coupe of chapters things are gonna take a turn...mwahahahahaha -chokes- I really don't see how evil geniuses can laugh like that they must have some good cough drops or something...

REVIEW!!

I really like the ending...i bet you do to, i totally could have left you with a cliffie but i didn't

review...pretty please with sugar on top...and rainbow sprinkles, hot fudges, caramel, and a huge cherry

-Coma-


	13. SORRY! HONEST I AM

**SORRY!!**

Hey everyone! -clears throat- All i have t say is i sort of lost my motivation and i writer block and have no idea what i'm gonna do next... I feel really bad just stopping but i think that its probably best. Also i have a lot going on...i have karate then i'm helping coach volleyball for my senior project and i need to complete it if i wanna walk and graduate in june. But i have started the chapter but i got stuck so yeah...AND DON'T WORRY I WILL BE BACK!! i'm jut going on hiatus...-dodges rotten fruit- I'm sorry!!

Loves,

-Coma-

p.s.- i have a story for you...

ok so i went to a concert the other day (it was fucking AWESOME!!) anyway,i went with my to best friends (they were concert virgins!) and turns out they are majorly LAME concert buddies they refused to stand up and just sat in our seats the whole time...meanwhile i was jumping up and down screaming and singing at the top of my lungs the WHOLE time (my voice was awful after lol), and get this i was the ONLY one doing that in our section! Everyone kept looking at me weird...and i got glared at be TWO people...ok so the first guy sat behind us and he had brought his daughter and he had earplugs in and was trying to SLEEP through the concert and he was glaring at me for all the screaming...next was the t-shirt guy had asked for a large and it was f-ing HUGE so i asked if i could see a medium and he totally glared at me like i had just ruined everything, i felt bad (sorta)...anyway i had loads of fun despite my lame concert buddies...

i hope you liked my story and that it makes you giggle at least a little...again i'm SORRY!!


	14. Love Exposed

A/N: well I found how to continue Untouchable but from now on I think I'm gonna stick with one story at a time, its too much work to keep track of two separate stories…without further ado chapter 12…. I was hoping to get this out by Christmas but it was a no go SORRY!!! And happy late holidays! I know its short and I'm really really sorry and I'll try to update again soon!!!

I want to thank Inu-Bitch for giving me some ideas they REALLY helped and I have an idea of what's going to happen ^-^ so thanks

"_I love SasuNaru!!!" _-Talking on the phone

'_SasuNaru is HOT!'_-thoughts

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 12: Love Exposed**

Naruto woke up still in Sasuke's arms. Sun shone through the window lighting the room in bright golden light.

Nothing had ever been as perfect as this moment. That is until his phone rang AGAIN. But this time he recognized the sound as his ringtone he had programmed to play when Kiba called. "Damn."

"It's gone off a several times throughout the morning. It's about two now. I looked and it said Kiba and I didn't think you would appreciate me breaking the fact that we're going out to your best friend, I figured you'd want to do it." Sasuke ran his hand though his boyfriend's hair.

"Yeah thanks." Naruto got up and grabbed his phone. Flipping it open he put it up to his ear. "Hey Kiba."

"_Man, where are you? I've been trying to call you all day."_

"I wasn't feeling good so I didn't come today. I've been asleep all day, that's why I haven't answered."

"_Oh, sorry dude. Everyone was worried. Not only were you not here today but neither were the Untouchables. There've been rumors that they kidnapped you and took you to South America and now you're living deep in the Amazon eating snakes and spiders with the secluded tribes."_(1)

"And you seriously believed that? I thought you had more common sense then that. It doesn't sound even remotely realistic."

"_Ummm…What does remotely mean again?"_

Naruto sighed. "It means that the story doesn't sound realistic at all. It sounds like something someone made up off the top on their heads."

"_Dude, it's the Untouchables. They can do ANYTHING! It's like they're fucking magic or something. Plus they're rich as hell."_

"Kiba, I got to go I'm sick and I need more sleep. I'll probably be better tomorrow so I'll see you then." Not waiting for an answer, he hung up.

"He's going to find out eventually. You should have just told him the truth and gotten it over with." Sasuke got up and walked to the closet. He pulled out clothes for both of them and had Naruto the set that had been picked out for him.

"I just need to find the right way to tell him and my other friends. Especially since the whole school is afraid of you guys. Did you here the rumor that's going through the school?! They think that you all kidnapped me and were living in the deep recesses of the AMAZON! And it's only been one day! They're going to have problems with this, or at least concerns considering my mental health and the possibility that I've been brainwashed. Or that I have Stockholm syndrome." Naruto made his way to the bed and threw himself face down in the soft sheets. "Why do things ALWAYS get complicated when it comes to me?"

"You make it so. Don't worry it'll be easy if necessary then I will have Misa apply certain skills that she has acquired and all things will be, as the saying goes, right as rain." Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and continued getting dressed.

Naruto shot up and glared at his lover. "Sasuke Uchiha!! No messing with my friends minds." Naruto's face fell and he looked away. "Not like you did with mine."

Sasuke frown and went over to his kitsune. He pulled Naruto into his arms and held him close. "No, never again. I promise for all eternity that I will never mess with anyone's mind, like I did to you."

"Thank you, Sasuke." Naruto put his head on Sasuke's shoulder. Before he could say another word his stomach growled in annoyance at being ignored.

"Well I guess we can't ignore that now can we?" Sasuke smirked and pulled Naruto out of the room and down the hall to the large kitchen that sparkled.

"If you don't need to eat then why is the kitchen spotless?"

"You're here." Sasuke answered simply and opened various cupboards seemingly searching for something. Finally he reached in the sixth cupboard and pulled out several instant ramen cups. "Here. I had one of the minions go out to the store and get it for you."

Naruto fought down a blush that threatened to take over his face. It was nice to have someone care. "Thanks 'Suke." He snatched three of the cups before boiling water on the stove and waiting for three agonizing minutes for his precious to cook.

"So…" Naruto devoured a mouthful of noodles before continuing. "I've been thinking. The way to go about exposing our -um- relationship is that you need to go slow and make it look like you're winning me over. Like, get people used to the idea before its openly official. Ya know?"

"I suppose I understand where you're coming from and how your friends might react." Sasuke watched as the noodles disappeared between plump, pink lips. "I presume I don't have much of a choice if I want to keep you?"

"Nope. Not even a little." Naruto smirked. "I don't want this to be a secret anymore than you do. But I don't think we have much of a choice."

"Agreed. So how should we handle things tomorrow?" Sasuke reached across the island to pull a stray noodle that got stuck to the side of his face.

"You'll see." Naruto shoveled in the last mouthful before turning and walking away.

--SasuNaru!!--

Sasuke wasn't sure he wanted to know what the dobe was planning. He just had a feeling he wasn't going to like it. He walked into the cafeteria the next day and saw his kitsune he knew he definitely didn't like it.

Naruto looked up as Sasuke walked into the room. He had picked out his outfit especially for his new boyfriend. His skin tight blue jeans that matched the color of his eyes left nothing to the imagination as Naruto sauntered to the lunch line closest to Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes followed him closely. _'Stupid dobe. I do not appreciate being teased to the point of constant arousal.'_

"Naruto." That one word was filled to the brim of both annoyance and lust.

"Yes Uchiha-sama?" Naruto looked up at him with innocent eyes. Sasuke snorted inwardly, _'As if he doesn't know exactly what he's doing. He's not going to like when I finish what he's started _'

"Hn. Get your lunch then follow me." Without looking to see if Naruto was following him he sauntered to his usual lunch table . "Dobe isn't going to know what hit him. He smirked and sat down waiting for his prey to enter his domain.

* * *

Please reveiw!!!! i know it took forever....i don't know when i'll be able to update my laptop is acting weird and i have to get it fixed T.T

(1) I was watching Destination Truth on the SciFi channel and in one they were looking for a giant ground sloth and in the other the giant anaconda in the Amazon so I kinda got inspired lol


	15. Visions of Violence

A/N: Hey everyone....i got my laptop fixed and i started typing this chapter and i saved it on my flash drive but then that wouldn't work so i had to rewrite EVERYTHING -sigh- seriously technology is out to get me...well here is chapter 13!!!

And i think a thanks are in order to Purvy Sage for being the 100th reviewer!!! thanks a million to you and everyone else who reviewed!!! it means a lot that you all like this story (it is my first!!!)

Oh and i just wanted to say that i'm going to take requests for oneshots...just pm me of what you would like...please keep it to bleach, code geass, naruto, and death note and try to make the characters like some of the main ones lol oh and yaoi of course because its just that awesome :) lol

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 13: Visions of Violence  
**

Everyone turned and looked at Naruto. They were all thinking the same thing. _'Did THE Sasuke Uchiha just show interest in another person?'_

Naruto turn back to the lunch line to get his food.

"Excuse me Uzumaki-san but you can cut in front of me." Naruto raised an eyebrow at the nervous boy in front of him.

"Uh sure, thanks." Naruto moved ahead of the boy. One after the other each new person stepped out of his way with a slight bow. He inwardly rolled his eyes. _'Of course we wouldn't want to keep Sasuke waiting now would we?'_

Soon Naruto was grabbing his lunch and handing his money to the scary lunch lady, everyone had a theory that _**she**_ was a_** he**_ but nobody was willing to risk their life to find out_._

He turned and started to walk across the cafeteria. It was just like freshman year but this time it was Sasuke who summoned him. Everyone watched his every movement as he winded through the tables.

Naruto looked around and spotted Kiba waving his hand enthusiastically trying to get his attention. He waved back slightly and then pointed to the Untouchable's table. Kiba's eyes widened and he shot out of his chair and practically ran to Naruto's side.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Kiba pulled him to a stop.

"I was summoned to eat lunch with Sasuke-sama." Naruto looked at Sasuke who was watching him with a glint in his eye.

"Did you do anything wrong? The only call people over if they break a rule. Pleas tell me you didn't do anything to piss them off." Kiba nervously shifted his weight form one foot to the other.

"No, it's nothing like that. At least I don't think it is. To me and everyone else it seemed like he was interested in me. But I don't know for sure or anything, he never shows emotion." Naruto looked back at Sasuke. he was no longer sitting alone the rest of the gang was there now all watching his interaction with Kiba with amusement. "Hey man, I gotta go. Wouldn't want to piss them off for being late to their meeting now would I?"

"Be careful man. Come back alive." Kiba clapped him on the shoulder before turning and stalking off.

_'Kiba has been acting weird lately.'_ Naruto watched his friend leave before continuing his journey.

Finally arriving he gently pulled out the chair next to Sasuke and sat down before opening his lunch and turning to the raven next to him. "Hey teme, why did you have to do that to me? I mean I don't mind being the center of attention and all that but that walk was like everyone was expecting it to be my last."

"Hn. So Naru-chan, where did you get those pants?" Sasuke smirked and looked down at them. He couldn't wait to tear them of his cute little kitsune.

"I have my sources. It doesn't really matter where I got them just that I have them now for your enjoyment." Naruto took a bit of his sub sandwich. He could feel every last set of eyes on him watching his ever move and to be honest it was really irritating.

There were a sorts of stares directed at him. First, there was the stare of disbelief. Second, there was the stare of envy (most of Sasuke's fan girls had this plastered to the ugly, bitch faces). And last, there was the stare of pity, from those who thought that Naruto had done something commonly idiotic to get himself into major trouble.

"Everyone is staring at you Naruto." Misa glanced around the room. "And I do mean everyone."

"Yeah. I'm well aware of that thank you very much. Its because this bastard next to me decided his was going to ogle my ass and then invite me to lunch. Something nobody would expect from such an emotionless ass." Naruto glared and bit viciously into his sub.

"Yes, but I'm your emotionless ass." Naruto eye lids lowered as the words were purred into his ear.

"You better make this up to me." Sasuke slid an arm along the back of Naruto's chair.

"Of course Naru-chan." Sasuke pulled back and casually asked, "So what is this plan of yours?"

Naruto took another huge bite of his sub and looked thoughtful. He swallowed and smirked.

"Not telling. It would ruin all my fun." Opening his orange soda and taking a swig. "Besides you'll find out eventually."

"Will I now?"

"Mhm." The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. "Well teme, it's been great talking to you but I'll see you later." Naruto got up and started to walk away with a little swing in his hips. He looked over his shoulder and blew Sasuke a kiss. "Later Sasu-chan." He winked and walked out the doors.

"Well he's having a lot of fun." Misa stood up and and turned to follow Naruto. "Personally I think he's going to make you chase his sexy ass. Everywhere you turn he's going to be there to turn you on until you can't take it anymore an you stake your claim. I suggest you do it quickly before someone else moves in on your territory. From the looks he was receiving there are going to be plenty of offers."

She walked away. Naruto's plan was going well. '_The pants were pure genius, if I do say so myself. I wonder what color he wants me to get next time.'_

-SasuNaru-

Sasuke left the table without another word. He walked through the halls and out the doors that led to the field next to the gym. He climbed up the bleachers and sat down at the very top.

He figured there was no point in going to a class when he already knew all the material. It was stupid having to suffer through years of school to learn things he had lived through.

_'I guess this round isn't as bad as the past ones. At least this time I have Naruto by my side.'_ Sasuke didn't mind that Naruto was trying to 'seduce' him. He was already caught in the web that was Naruto Uzumaki. No point in struggling when he's already hopelessly entangled.

_'If Naruto wants to play games then let him. Maybe by the end of this game he'll want to spend eternity with me just as much as I want to spend it with him. I hope he doesn't realize that I'm not worth it. I'll try to be worth the loss of his life.'_ Sasuke pulled a sketchbook out of his black and blue messenger bag and began to draw.

He tuned out the rest of the world and focused on his art. Stroke after stroke, the pencil gracefully dancing across his paper coaxing life into the portrait of his love.

His eyes flashed red and swirling black. His sight became blurry as he continued to draw. His mind comprehending nothing as his hand flew across the paper. With one hard stroke his picture was finished and everything snapped back into focus and his mind finally returned to him.

The picture was still Naruto but there was pure terror in his eyes as he tried to fight off the snakes that were binding him. Above him was the face of Orochimaru, the same eyes as the night he died. The were taunting him, calling for him to save hiss precious Naruto. Naruto was laying in a deep black puddle and it led up to the small puncture wounds on his neck where black was flowing freely. Blood.

For the first time in ages Sasuke felt fear. He had drawn Naruto's death and it was at the hands of a man that they had all assumed dead hundreds of years ago. Misa had killed Orochmaru, she had ripped him to pieces to make sure he could never come back to torment them. She had done it to save lives. But now it seemed that he hadn't really died after all.

_'If it wasn't him who died. Then who was the unfortunate bastard that suffered Misa-Misa's wrath?'_

Sasuke grabbed his back and jogged back to the school building. He needed to find Misa and tell her about his vision. The were few and far between but no matter what they were always exactly how Sasuke had drawn them.

He felt hopeless as he walked to Misa's classroom. He didn't want Naruto to die like he had. All the pain and fear that gripped you so tight it felt like it was stealing the very air from your lungs as everything faded to black. Before you sunk into the terrifying oblivion.

Arriving at the classroom, Sasuke opened the door. When the teacher turned to look at him he carefully hid any emotion that tried to dance across his face.

"Yes, can I help you?" The teacher was poised at the white board about to solve a 'complicated' equation.

"I need to speak with Misa." He stared at the teacher noting that she was uncomfortable being at the receiving end of his stare.

"What for?"

"I don't believe its any of your business why I need to speak with my sister. Its a private family matter." Sasuke intensified his stare.

"Fine. Misa, you may go." The teacher returned her attention to the problem on the bored and set about explaining to the rest of the class.

They quickly exited the room and set off down the hall and out to the parking lot.

"Hey, thanks for rescuing me from that hell. I'm mean not that I hate calculus its just so annoying when the AP calculus teacher gets half the problems and you have to fix it for her." Misa pulled out her sunglasses and hopped up on the hood of their car. "So what do you need to talk to me about?"

Sasuke silently handed her his sketchbook. He opened it the the page with his vision on it.

"I was out on the bleachers and had a vision."

Misa silently looked down at the drawing slowly absorbing every detail. Her expression got darker and darker. "How can this be? I ripped that bastard to shreds. You saw it and heard the screams. There is now way he survived what I did to him."

"I think that maybe be somehow switched bodies with one of his minions or something and he has been waiting and planning all this time. Hiding in the shadows waiting to seek his revenge against me and you." Sasuke looked down at the ground. "And I think he's finally found what he's been looking for. The weak link. The one that I would give everything up for. And he knows that you would protect you fledglings with your life."

"And that weak link is-" Misa and Sasuke looked at each other and let the name fall off there lips in unison.

"Naruto."

* * *

Oh no here comes snake bastard...he'll be making an appearance rather soon....

Hey. Sorry it took so long. I think part of my problem is that my creative writing teacher (the class is finally fucking over!!!) sort of crushed my will to write anything.

She gave us these stupid ass assignments that just would make even the most dedicated writer cringe and not feel like writing AT ALL. It was really pointless and discouraging and i've been extremely unmotivated. But hopefully my writing skills aren't suckish.

Please review!!!


	16. Nothing Left to Lose Except Everything

A/N: So i'm officially a horrible horrible person....i feel soooo bad just leaving you all hanging like that but i was dealing with a lot of shit in my last year of high school but i graduated!!!! i'm freaking ecstatic that i'm done with high school....anywho without further ado i bring you chapter 14 of untouchable!! enjoy!!!!

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 14: Nothing Left to Lose...Except Everything**

Naruto knew something was wrong from the minute he climbed into Sasuke's car. The tension was unbearable. It was like trying to breath through jell-o.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "What's happened since lunch?"

"Hn."

Naruto scowled. _'Oh so he's back to being the emotionless bastard is he? Well he's totally not getting _any._ We're alone with no pretenses_ _and he's being an ass.'_

He turned and looked out the window. Naruto figured that if he was getting ignored then Sasuke would have to suffer the same fate. That is if Naruto could keep his mouth shut for longer then five seconds.

It was harder than he thought it would be. Everything he saw triggered something that he wanted to share with his bastard. But since he was giving Sasuke the silent treatment he was forced to keep it to himself.

The car remained silent the whole ride home with no even a single syllable uttered. Sasuke couldn't help but send Naruto secret glances. It wasn't right for Naruto to be quite. He knew he was being an ass but he wasn't sure how to breach the topic of his vision. He didn't know how Naruto would react and he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Things were getting ridiculous. Naruto didn't want to be the one to break the silence. If the teme wanted to hear his voice then Sasuke would have to come crawling back and beg on his hands and knees, and that wasn't to be taken sexually either. Sasuke had some serious groveling to do and it wasn't going to be pretty.

They walked silently through the halls and into Sasuke's private rooms. Naruto walked straight to the bathroom and locked himself in.

Sasuke sat on the bed and let his body fall backwards. He closed his eyes and sighed. He had screwed up by ignoring the only person that made the past couple of years bearable. He didn't know what to do. It wasn't like he talked to others on a regular basis, sure he had watched people for centuries and he knew how to act with them in theory but actually doing it was over his head.

Yes, despite common belief, Sasuke Uchiha was socially inept.

He had always been allowed to be aloof because others expected him to be mysterious. you can't be mysterious if you talk to everyone who crosses your path. It just doesn't work that way.

Sasuke sat up. There seemed to be only one thing that he could do. He got up and made his way across the room to the bathroom door.

He knocked timidly not sure how Naruto would respond.

"Naru-chan?"

The only response he got was a vicious growl. He closed his eyes and lean his head agaisnt the solid wood door.

_'That ass thinks he can just get on my good side after ignoring me with a simple _Naru-chan_? Ha, yeah right he has hell to pay?'_

"Naru? I'm sorry."

_'He better be.'_ Naruto reached for the door handle. _'WAIT! I can't give in jut because he apologized. I deserve an explanation.'_

"I know I've been an ass. I'm sorry. It's just-it's just that something happened and I don't know how to talk about it. I'm afraid everything will go downhill and I'll lose you. I couldn't bear it if I lost you because of something I did or didn't do."

Naruto sighed on the other side of the door. He knew it was hard for Sasuke to let his guard down and show that sometimes he wasn't as in control as he seemed. It was a good feeling to know that Sasuke would be willing to show it to him of all people. But Sasuke had more groveling to do.

"Well, try to explain." Naruto looked at himself in the mirror. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep in years. He rubbed his eyes and ran a hand through his thick blond locks.

"I will if you'll come out and talk to me." Sasuke moved away from the door, back to his bed where he had thrown his bag and took out his sketch pad. He didn't take any focus off the door waiting for the tell-tell click of the door being unlocked and opened.

Naruto pulled open the door and stepped out of the bathroom. He glanced around his eyes immediately locking on Sasuke sitting on the bed. He moved slowly across the room and sat at the head of the bed with his back against the headboard. "Talk."

Sasuke's eyes followed Naruto's progress. He felt a twinge in his heart as he watched Naruto sit as far way from him as possible on the large bed. When he heard the order for him to speak he didn't say anything, he just flipped open his sketch book and handed it over.

Naruto silently looked at the drawing that portrayed his death. He looked up at Sasuke with pure fury and tears in his eyes. "What the hell is this? You're sick of me already? Obviously you're feelings have changed if you're drawing my death."

His tears began to fall as he jumped off the bed and threw the sketchbook at Sasuke's head. Before he could get far his arm was grabbed and he was pulled back against a hard body. Sasuke lifted Naruto's head so that they were looking each other in the eyes.

"No!! Naru-chan I love you more than anything in the entire world and centuries past and future! I always will! Never believe different!" Sasuke's face was fierce. His features softened as he looked in the tear filled blue eyes. "I never told you about my ability."

Naruto just continued to stare into black eyes and didn't say a word.

"Sometimes I get visions. I'm not conscious of it at the time and they come randomly and can't be controlled. They usually come out in art and sometimes writing and they almost always come true."

Sasuke reached back for the drawing and held it up. "The man that is above you is Orochimaru."

"Isn't he the one who-" Naruto hesitated.

Sasuke closed his eyes and dropped his head so their foreheads were touching. "Yeah. He's the snake that killed me."

"But-but I thought you said that Misa killed him?"

"That's what we thought but apparently he managed to survive." Sasuke opened his eyes. He could see the fear that had crept into Naruto's eyes as he realized what the picture meant.

"He's after me." Naruto whispered.

"Yes." Sasuke pulled Naruto closer. "But I won't let me get near you. I will protect you with everything I have even if it means I must sacrifice myself."

Naruto gripped Sasuke's shirt tighter. "Why does he want me?"

"Because of me. Because I love you more than anything and would do anything for you and he wants revenge on Misa and the only way to really get to her is through her fledgelings." Sasuke cupped Nartuo's face. "I won't let him get his repulsive hands on my Naru-chan."

Naruto gave Sasuke a slight smile. "I'll be your Naru-chan forever. Does that mean nobody else can tough me?"

Sasuke's eyes darkened and grew fierce. "No one else but me may touch you."

Naruto's smile turned seductive, he didn't want to think about Orochimaru or what the vision meant all he wanted was for Sasuke to help him forget. "So why doesn't Sasuke-sama stake his claim on his little Naru-chan? Naru-chan got special pants just for Sasuke-sama's entertainment."

Naruto pulled away, taking a few steps back. He walked over to the bed a moved to lean against the bedpost. He thrust his hips back slightly showing off his ass clad in skin-tight cerulean jeans. "Do Naru-chan's jeans not make Sasuke-sams happy or excited."

Sasuke's eyes got even darker at the display and when he heard Nartuo's question he couldn't keep himself from moaning.

"Oh so Naru-chan's jeans do excite Sasuke-sama?" Naruto's smiled became slightly taunting.

"Yes, they do excite me very much." Sasuke took a step forward.

"If they excite Sasuke-sama so much, why doesn't he stake his claim? Naru-chan wants Sasuke-sama to stake his claim long and hard." Naruto bent over even more. "Naru-chan wants Sasuke-sama to stake his claim right now."

Sasuke didn't need any more incentive as he moved across the room quickly and pinned Naruto to the bed. He was planning on staking his claim and by the time he was done the whole world would know the Naruto Uzumaki belonged to him.

* * *

i know its kinda short but i wanted to at least post something so please don't hate me! -dodges rotten fruit and sharp objects-

i promise a quicker update!!! and the next chapter will be a lemon i swear!!!

and thanks so much for all the reviews and alerts! i really appreciate how much people like my story!

reviews: 111  
hits: 13,126  
C2s: 4  
favs: 52  
alerts: 74

Thanks so much! I love you guys!!!

-Coma-


	17. I Hearby Stake My Claim

A/N: Hey all! See I updated faster just like I promised!!! well here's chapter 15 and the lemon I promised! Oh as a warning the lemon is pretty kinky lol I practically got a nose bleed writing this

i've realized that I haven't done a disclaimer in a while i'm going to do one just in case someone decides to pick on me lol

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone! But Sasuke does own Naruto's ass....and boy does he own it pretty damn hard ^-^

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 15: I Hereby Stake My Claim....**

Sasuke pinned Naruto to the bed and captured his mouth. The kiss was slow but possessive and stole their breath away. They broke apart panting.

Sasuke licked his way down to Naruto's throat. He nipped gently earning a load moan. He sat up and not even bother to try to save the shirt he ripped it right down the middle exposing a tan, muscled chest.

"Hey! Teme! I like that shirt!" Nartuo huffed and pushed on Sasuke's chest.

Ignoring the blonde's outburst, Sasuke swooped down and took a pink nipple into his mouth. "Don't. Worry. Naru-chan. I'll get you. A new. One." He got out between licks and nips.

Naruto's eyes glazed over in pleasure, the blue deepened and his gaze was unfocused. Moans poured out of his mouth like a waterfall. Sasuke moved lower pausing at Naruto's bellybutton to dip his tongue as a promise of what was to come. Naruto arched up slightly not wanting the hot, wet tongue to stop.

Sasuke casually unbuttoned the cerulean skinnys that had been taunting his libido since he first laid eyes on his love. Sitting up fully and straddling Naruto's waist he reached back and toyed with the zipper. "You know Naru-chan. It wasn't very nice of you to tease me with these jeans. I think that for doing such a thing you should be punished. Don't you think?"

Sasuke pushed the zipper down and pushed his hand inside. Naruto let out a loud moan.

"Yes Sasuke-sama." He would agree to anything as long as that hand didn't stop.

"How should we punish you? Hmmm?" Sasuke pulled his hand out and moved to the foot of the bed gently tugging on the tight jeans teasing the blond with them in a small form of revenge. Sasuke did the same with the bright orange boxers. Once Naruto was laying naked and panting on the dark silk sheets, Sasuke climbed off the bed. He let his finger trail up the writhing body as he moved to the head of the bed. With lightening speed he flipped Naruto over and swiftly hit his fine ass with the palm of his hand.

"Should I spank you, Naru-chan?" Sasuke rubbed a soothing hand over the reddening flesh. "Or should I forbid you to cum until I say so?"

Naruto hadn't been expecting the hard hit on his exposed ass. His hips moved with the hit and his erection rubbed against the smooth sheets. He shuddered as the pain in his ass flared along with the pleasure from the sheets sliding over his erection.

"Anything Sasuke-sama thinks is best." Truthfully Naruto wanted nothing more than to be spanked. He thought it was one of the kinkiest things ever and the idea of Sasuke being the one to inflict the punishment made him harder then he had ever been before.

Sasuke had seen the look of pure pleasure on Naruto's face when he had spanked him. _'So that's the dobe's kink. Good to know.'_

"Hmm. I want you to decide your punishment Naru-chan." Sasuke lifted his hand and gave his ass another hard smack before soothing it. "Do you want to be spanked? Or do you want a cock ring?"

Naruto moaned at the second strike. Pleasure shot through his body. He loved the feeling of the cool hand that was comforting his stinging flesh.

Another swift hit came causing his hips to thrust into the sheets. Naruto was left panting from the pleasure that Sasuke was giving him.

"Answer me." Sasuke voice deepened into a commanding tone that simultaneously made Naruto harder then ever and moan at just how sexy his vampire boy friend was.

"Spank me, Sasuke-sama. I want it. I neeeeed it." Naruto moaned.

Sasuke smirked as his cock twitched in anticipation. He kept rubbing Naruto's bright red cheeks. "Are you cure this is what you want?" Sasuke gave another sharp smack and watched as Naruto shuddered. He gently ran his hand along the red globes.

"Yeeeeeesssssss." Naruto eyes had slid shut with the last strike and he only hoped that there was more to come.

Taking one of the numerous pillows that covered the bed, Sasuke gently lifted his love's hips and slid the pillow underneath as support. He sat on the edge of the bed carefully positioning himself for the best angle to strike from.

Naruto clutched at the sheets in anticipation for the next hit. He didn't dare look back or even move from the position that Sasuke had placed him in. He held his breath. A loud slap echoed in the large room and was immediately followed by a pleasure filled moan.

Sasuke's eyes slid to half mast as Naruto moaned his name. Wanting to here that moan again Sasuke lifted his hand and brought it down against the reddened flesh with a snap.

"Ssssaaaasuke-saaaama." Naruto bucked his hips.

Slap after slap filled the room. Moans came from both Sasuke and Naruto as they got harder. After each solid hit Sasuke took the time to soothe Naruto's ass.

Sasuke decided that it was time to move on to bigger and better activities. He got opened the drawer on the table next to the bed and pulled out a tube of self-heating lube. He leaned down and gently kissed the red flesh.

"Naru-chan, you have taken your punishment very nicely. And since you took it so well I think its time for a reward." Sasuke ran his hand along Naruto's ass.

Naruto couldn't answer. He couldn't stop panting after being spanked so hard. He couldn't believe that he had practically _begged_ Sasuke to spank him. But kami did he want it.

"What do you think your reward should be, Naru-chan?" Sasuke continued rubbing the area he had spanked the hardest.

Naruto managed to catch his breath enough to say. "I want you deep inside me. Fucking me like there's no tomorrow."

Sasuke let out a moan. He wasn't all that surprised that Naruto would talk dirty. "Like there's no tomorrow, huh? Maybe you should elaborate on what that would look like."

He popped open the lube and poured some into his hand making sure to thoroughly cover all three fingers. He tossed the bottle onto the bed and moved behind Naruto and straddled his legs. He pushed Naruto's abused cheeks apart and slowly slid the first finger in.

"Ahhhh....it would look like....nghh....you pounding into me.....mmmm....hard and fast....ohhhh...showing me no mercy as I beg for more." Naruto moaned as the third finger entered him and scissored with the others.

Sasuke moaned at the heat surrounding his fingers and quickly losing patience as Naruto described what he wanted he imagined. "You like to talk dirty don't you Naru-chan? Do you want me to take you from behind or do you want to face me as I fuck you?"

"I love it as much as I love you.....mmmm.....from behind." Naruto blushed as he realized how he sounded but he really didn't care as long as Sasuke loved hearing it.

Sasuke pulled the pillow away and lifted Naruto's hips until his chest was still resting on the bed but his ass was raised high into the air. He positioned himself so his cock was rubbing along the puckered entrance that looked so inviting.

Without any warning or asking if Naruto was ready, Sasuke plunged straight in until he was sheathed to the hilt. Both let out a heady moan at the sensation on filling and being filled. Sasuke was kind enough to pause and let Naruto adjust to his size before pulling back only to plunge in setting up a quick and hard rhythm.

Sasuke did what Naruto had asked and showed him no mercy as he pounded him down into the mattress.

"Ahhhh!! More....harder oh gods harder!" Naruto gripped the sheets with white knuckles and his face scrunched up in the painful pleasure that flowed through his body.

Sauske changed his angle until Naruto screamed in pure bliss as his prostate was thoroughly abused with every thrust in. Naruto writhed as he neared completion. Each thrust came hard and fast and shook the king sized bed until it was rocking and banging on the wall.

Back and forth. In and out. Harder and harder until neither could take it anymore.

"So close.....ahhhhh! Please Sasuke-sama......nghhhh.....please let me cum!" Naruto tried to thrust back against Sasuke's thrusts but his timing was off and giving up he just sat back and enjoyed the ride.

Sasuke reached around and wrapped his hand around Naruto's dripping cock. He began pumping in time with his thrusts making sure to rub his thumb along the slit. He leaned down and licked the the shell of Naruto's ear.

"That's it Naru-chan. Cum for me." Sasuke whispered huskily.

The sound of Sasuke's voice ordering him in such a sexy tone pushed Naruto right over the edge. He came hard screaming Sasuke's name at the top of his lungs. The clenching walls that surrounded Sasuke dick pulled him over the edge just after Naruto.

After giving a few more thrusts to prolong their pleasure Sasuke collapsed on top of Naruto. He rolled them to their sides and didn't even bother pulling out. Their breathing came in shallow gasps as Sasuke put his arms around Naruto holding close.

Naruto had never been more sated in his entire life. He figured if he happened to die tomorrow he would be able to die happy. "That was absolutely amazing," he gasped.

"Mmmhmm. It was." Sasuke pulled him closer before gently pulling out of his love, chuckling at the whine of disapproval that followed. He turned Naruto's head and gave him a slow and loving kiss. "I love you dobe."

Naruto nuzzled Sasuke's chin. "I love you too teme."

Sasuke carefully got out of bed and moved into the bathroom. He filled the bathtub with hot water before going to fetch Naruto. He picked him up bridal style and maneuvered his way to the awaiting bath.

He placed Naruto in the water before climbing in and settling himself behind him. Naruto automatically leaned back against the solid chest and sighed in content.

"You're going to hurt tomorrow." Sasuke picked up the soap and began to slowly clean them of the mess they had the pleasure of making.

Naruto laughed. "Yeah I know but it was totally worth it."

"Yes it was."

Naruto relaxed even more are the hot water soothed his muscles and soon he was asleep in the arms of his lover.

Sasuke smiled down at his angel. Never in a million years would he believe that this would be happening to him. He pulled the plug and gently lifted Naruto into his arms. He quickly dried him off and dressed him before tucking him into the fresh sheets that had replaced the old filthy ones. He must remember to thank Misa for changing them for him.

"Rest well love." Sasuke bent down and kissed Naruto's forehead before climbing into bed next to him and pulling him close. Sasuke closed his eyes and hummed a soft lullaby his mother had used to sing to him when he was a child. In his sleep Naruto sighed and snuggling closer he rested head in the crook of Sasuke's neck.

* * *

So how was it? I love the ending I thought a little fluff was in order lol

well I'll try to update as soon as I can!

Loves,  
-Coma-


	18. Uh Welcome to the Gang?

A/N: Hey guys!!! thanks so much for the reviews! I'm happy that you like the lemon so much I think i'm getting better which a good thing lol i'm going to attempt updating weekly but since I now have a job i'm not so sure how well that will work out but I will for sure say that I won't wait months for and update....well here's chapter 16 enjoy

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 16: Uh...Welcome to the Gang?**

The sun shown through the window and danced across Naruto's skin. It illuminated his already bright hair that was fanned out on dark sheets. Sasuke enjoy the view as he pulled his lover closer and gently pressed a kiss no each of his eyelids before slowly kissing his pink lips until sleepy blue eyes fluttered open.

Naruto stretched out lazily and winced at the slight pain in the lower part of his body. He looked up into loving black eyes and smiled softly. "Hey."

Sasuke pressed his lips to Naruto's before smiling back. "Hey love."

Naruto laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder. "I wish we didn't have to go to school today."

Sasuke ran a hand through the sunshine locks massaging his scalp as Naruto practically purred. "Yes, well today is Friday and I'm sure that we can make it through the day and soon enough we'll be right back here."

Naruto pulled away and carefully moved his legs over the edge of the bed until he was sitting with his feet hanging inches above the floor. _'Of course Sasuke Uchiha would have a bed that would be so far off the floor that the monsters have easy access to the feet of their unsuspecting victims.'_

Sasuke quickly got out of bed and moved to the bathroom before appearing in front of Naruto with a couple pain pills and a glass of water. Naruto smiled up at the caring gesture. "Thanks."

"I would like to think that after last night it would be my duty to be your slave in reparations for the pain that I cause you." Sasuke gave a slight bow. "I am at your service Master Uzumaki." He gave a slight smirk. "Unless you do not wish for me to do anything you want. If that is the case then I suppose that I'll just have to accept that and shed a tear at the rejection of my love."

Naruto rolled his eyes with a slight smile. "My slave? Does you being my slave apply anywhere or just within our home?"

"Anywhere."

Naruto smile widened. "Well Sasuke, I want you to fetch my new pair of jeans from Misa-sama."

Nodding once Sasuke disappeared out the door. He quickly returned with a pair of jeans that matched Naruto's cerulean skinnys only these were as black as Sasuke's eyes.

"Dress me." Sasuke quickly dressed Naruto in the black skinnys, a tight, bright blue shirt and his neon orange Converse.

Sasuke dressed himself in all black and carried Naruto to the kitchen. He gently set him down on a stool while he prepared Naruto's ramen. When Naruto had eaten his fill of the heavenly food they grabbed their bags and drove to school.

-SasuNaru-

Kiba walked through the halls looking for his partner in crime. It seemed that Naruto was always disappearing and he missed his yellow friend. Kiba had stopped by Naruto's apartment and it had been cleaned out. He was worried about is friend. This wasn't like Naruto. Practically disappearing of the face of the earth and not even trying to talk to him. Something was up and Kiba was going to find out what it is.

He passed a window that looked out into the parking lot. He glanced out the window before continuing on his search. He stopped and his eyes widened. Kiba retraced his steps back to the window and looked out. He shook his head in disbelief.

Naruto kept the biggest secret from him. Kiba felt a pang in his chest. His best friend didn't trust him with this life changing detail.

Naruto Uzumaki was dating THE Sasuke Uchiha.

Kiba watched as Naruto and Sasuke were pressed up against the face near the parking lot. Although they were well hidden from everyone walking by on their way into the school, Kiba could clearly see them. He quietly watched as the separated for air before Naruto pulled Sasuke in for another kiss.

"I can't believe this." Kiba stormed off down the hallway. He didn't care that he was shoving people out of the way to get to his first period class. He slammed his backpack down on his desk and sat down. He had the answer to all his questions. Naruto was to wrapped up in Sasuke to care about anyone else.

When Naruto walked into the room and sat next to him Kiba didn't even look his way.

"Hey dog breath!" Naruto looked at him and smiled while pulling out his notebook. Kiba just ignored him and pulled out his books and a pen.

"Kiba?"

No answer. Kiba wasn't going to say anything to Naruto until he told him the truth.

-SasuNaru-

Naruto went from class to class and not once did Kiba say a single word to him. He was starting to get nervous. Kiba had never ignored him before and he didn't know what he did to deserve the cold shoulder treatment.

At lunch Naruto tried to sit next to his best friend only to have his seat blocked with Kiba's backpack. He tried to move to the other side of the table and sit down next to Sai and Lee but they only looked at him in sympathy before blocking the seat.

Sighing he moved away from the table and towards the doors before Sasuke blocked his way.

"Come on dobe." He turned and walked towards the Untouchable's table.

Naruto gave Kiba one last look before following the vampire's path. He sat down across from Sasuke and pushed his tray away and crossed his arms before laying his head down.

"Don't worry kid. He'll come around." Misa put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Naruto didn't bother lifting his head. "I don't even know why he's mad at me."

"Do you want me to read his mind for you kid?" Misa turned and looked at the mutt that dared to ignore her Naruto-kun.

"NO!" Naruto's head shot up and he glared at her.

"Well it's to late." Misa laughed. "Do you want to know or not?"

"Well yeah. But that's not how I want to find out." Naruto shook his head and glanced at Kiba.

"Well I'm going to tell you anyway." Misa looked serious. "He saw you and Sasuke making out this morning and he's pissed that you would keep it from him."

"Shit." Naruto ran his hands over his face and through his hair.

"And apparently he went to your apartment and found everything missing and he was like insanely worried about you and then he saw you this morning and everything sort of clicked for him, I suppose you could say. He thinks that you're too wrapped up in Sasuke to care about anyone else. He doesn't want to lose you, kid. He's just afraid you've moved on and left him in the dirt." Misa took a sip of the coke that was in front of her. "Eat. Don't worry so much. I'll fix it."

With that she got up and left Naruto gaping after her. "Fix it?!?" His voice was slightly high pitched.

"She's not going to do anything like a vampire." Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed Naruto's tray back in front of him. "Eat, Master Uzumaki. She's just going to get him to have a conversation with you to try and mend the rift that has been placed in front of you because of my presence."

Naruto smiled at the Master Uzumaki. He hoped everything would be alright between all of them. He didn't know what he would do if he lost his best friend.

-SasuNaru-

Naruto plopped down in one of the many couches in the sitting room by the main door. Kiba had ignored him for the rest of the day. He covered his head with a pillow and screamed.

"You know, Kit, suffocating yourself isn't going to help."

Naruto moved the pillow back down onto the couch and looked at the doorway. He broke out into a huge grin and leaped off the couch and pulled Kiba into a hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It kind of happened fast and I was caught up in everything." Kiba wrapped his arms around Naruto.

"I guess I understand. But why aren't you living in your apartment?"

Naruto pulled back and sat down in a chair and motioned for Kiba to do the same. "A lot of reasons I guess. But the main reason is that I like it here better. I actually feel safer here. I mean my apartment was safe and everything but they're the Untouchables so its like I don't know."

"Right." Kiba smiled at Naruto. It was good to have his friend back.

Misa walked into the room followed by Gaara and the rest of the gang. "Kid, I think we can trust him."

"Hn." Sasuke pulled Naruto up out of his chair and sat down pulling him into his lap.

"Really?" Naruto smile seemed to light the room making the corners of Sasuke's mouth lift up.

"Yes, dobe. And if he betrays us I will personally rip his throat out." Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and pulled him against his chest.

Kiba paled at the comment. He had no idea what was going on but whatever it was he didn't think that Sasuke was kidding about the ripped out throat. And no matter what he wanted his throat to remain intact.

"Uh, no worries. I'm fine with keeping my throat in one piece. So you can tell me if you want to but you honestly don't have to." Kiba gulped and clenched his hands together.

"I think its would make somethings easier for Naruto. It would keep him from feeling so isolated and give him someone to talk to that isn't one of us." Misa sat on the arm of the couch facing Kiba. "What do you honestly thing about us?"

Kiba glanced at Naruto who nodded his encouragement. "Ummm....You're the hottest kids in school. You look the exact same you did when we were freshman. You're all terrifying as hell. That pretty much covers the basics." He laughed nervously.

"Do you want to know why we look exactly the same as freshman year? How we looked older then we supposedly were?"

"Uh...sure?"

"It is because, with the exception of Naruto of course, we all are vampires. Everyone is hundreds of years old. Except me, I'm thousands of years old." Misa looked him in the eye.

Kiba looked between everyone and started laughing. "That was a nice one. That was a pretty convincing joke. Naruto, you my friend, are an ass." He laughed harder. "How did you get the Untouchables to help with your plan."

Misa smiled and beckoned Gaara to stand next to her. Still looking Kiba in the eye she opened and extended her fangs. She reached up and gripped Gaara's hair and tilted his head back. Her fangs glinted in the light before she bit into his neck causing him to moan slightly as she drank deeply from his neck. She pulled her mouth away and lapped at the blood before the wounds closed and she licked her fangs clean.

"But you...and that....blood.....and bite.....with the thing.....and the uh other thing....and..." Kiba pointed from Misa to Gaara and back unable to make complete sentences.

"Its a bit of a trip I know." Naruto climbed off Sasuke's lap and went over to his friend. "Now you understand. How I was caught up in everything and why I feel safe here."

"Safe?!? You aren't always afraid they won't take all you blood?!?" Kiba scooted farther down the couch away from Misa.

Naruto smiled. "No, because Misa and Gaara only drink from each other and the same goes for Neji and Shikamaru. Sasuke is the only one who might drink from me but he knows about my past and is willing to wait until I'm ready."

Kiba closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Yeah. Ok. I won't say anything."

Misa and Naruto smiled. "You are welcome in my house to visit Naruto. And you are welcome into the Untouchables much as Naruto is welcome."

Naruto sat next to Kiba and threw an arm around his shoulders. "See Kiba? Its finally coming true for us."

"Yeah, Kit, it is." Kiba smiled back. "The only thing is that my blood stays within my body."

Misa rolled her eyes. "Like I would want your blood."

"Welcome to the gang, dog breath!"


	19. Everything's Perfect

A/N: Hey sorry it took so long and let me just say work really sucks lol but I need the money for school so I have to live with it....here's the chapter I owe you and as a reward for waiting so patiently I made the chapter longer and its now twice as long as usual so yay me! lol

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 17: Everything's Perfect**

The rest of the Untouchables dispersed to various parts of the huge house leaving Sasuke and Naruto alone with Kiba.

Naruto climbed of Sasuke's lap. "Sasuke, go find us something to eat and drink."

Sasuke raised a questioning eyebrow.

Naruto crossed his arms. "Now."

Rolling his eyes Sasuke stood up and turned towards the kitchen. "Yes, Master Naruto."

Naruto sat back down in the chair that had just been vacated. He didn't have to look at Kiba face to know that his mouth was hanging open and his eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"Did he...and you...with the...and the.....but he...and untouchable...and the huh?" Kiba looked at him in pure confusion.

Naruto smiled. "Yep. Sasuke, second-in-command of the Untouchables, called me Master Naruto."

"WHY?!?"

"Well, I'm not sure that you want to know." Naruto's smile widened and his eyes slightly glazed over as he remember just exactly what happened last night.

"Just tell me." Kiba sat back and covered his face with his hands.

"Ok...but don't say I didn't warn you." Naruto smiled. This was going to be fun. "Well it all started yesterday when I kept Sasuke hard all day because of my jeans. Then I seduced him when we got home and he spanked me for teasing him. Then he fucked my sore, spanked ass. He fucked me like there was no tomorrow. Now he's being my slave as a way for apologizing even though I enjoyed every second."

Kiba hands had dropped from his face, which had slowly been turning green at the thought of Sasuke pounding Naruto. His eyes rolled back into his head before he fell off the couch and face-first onto the floor.

Naruto smirked. He knew Kiba didn't have a problem with gay sex since he was bi, he thought is was more of Sasuke the Untouchable and his best friend-slash-brother doing kinky things that had melted his brain.

"What did you do?"

Naruto turned to see Sasuke carrying a tray that had tiny sandwiches and a pitcher of lemonade with two glasses sitting with lemon filled with ice. "He wanted to know why you called me 'Master Naruto' and I told him."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and his head tilted up indignantly. "Our sexual experiences and various experiments are now of his business, Master Naruto."

"I know but I just really wanted to see his face." Naruto looked up at him with huge puppy eyes. He saw that the look wasn't getting the response he wanted so he let his lip slip out and his eyes begin to water. He could see that he was melting Sasuke. "Sasu?"

Sasuke's eyes slid shut and his head dropped in defeat. He sighed. "Yeah. I forgive you."

In an instant the lip was sucked back and the tears disappeared.

_'I am such a sucker.'_ Sasuke thought as he watched the change occur. He set the tray down on the nearest end table.

Naruto stood up and smiled before wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck. He nuzzled their cheeks together before whispering "I love you, Sasu." in his ear.

"I love you too, Ru." Sasuke slid his arms around the other's waist and pulled him closer. He leaned down and closed the small distance that separated their lips. The kiss was soft and sweet and showed that they had all the time in the world for passion but it was these small intimate moments that meant everything to them.

Neither one had noticed that Kiba had woken from his faint and had watched the entire interaction with a serious look. Before he had witnessed this private moment he would have believed that Sasuke had brainwashed his friend, but now he knew that it was all willingly and if he tried to interfere he would lose Naruto. He wanted nothing more that for his friend to find the love he deserved and to be happy and this was his time to shine.

He coughed quietly to draw their attention back to the fact that there was someone else in the room with them. The two slowly pulled apart before diving back in for a quick kiss before turning and looking at him.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I think you should know that I will help you both whenever you need it no matter what it is or when."

Sasuke silently looked at him before giving a slight nod. Naruto smiled wide. "Thanks Kiba. You have know idea what it means to me that you'll support my decision."

"You're my brother and I'd do anything for my family." Kiba returned the grin. He stood up and walked towards them. "Now if you don't mind you're in my way. I'm fucking starving."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Eloquent."

"You bet your sweet ass." Kiba smiled before shoveling sandwich after sandwich into his mouth.

"Hey!" Naruto glared. "Save some for me! And Sasuke's sweet ass is mine!"

He shoved Kiba to the side and began eating at the same pace Kiba had.

"Kit! I'm the guest! You gotta let me eat too!"

"NO!"

They shoved each other back. Jockeying for the spot at the tray filled with food. The fighting got more violent as Naruto pushed Kiba into the pitcher of lemonade sending it crashing to the floor. They both froze as they turned wide eyed towards Sasuke. They looked like naughty children who had just broken mother's favorite vase and were afraid of daddy's wrath that was about to be directed at their unsuspecting backsides.

"What am I going to do with the two of you?" He shook his head.

Naruto's hand went behind his head to nervously play with his hair. "Heh, not spank us?"

"What on earth are you talking about? Why would I spank Kiba? That disgusts me to no end." Sasuke smirked. "But you on the other hand, you might be in need of another lesson."

Anger took over as Naruto glared at his lover. "What?!? It was all his fault!"

Kiba looked nervous. "Naruto, I don't think you should fight him on this. I think it will only makes things worse for you."

Naruto rounded on him. "What the hell?! Dude, your supposed to be on my side."

"Like hell!! There is no fucking way I'm going to piss off THE Sasuke Uchiha!"

"But you're MY best friend!"

"Yeah so?"

"SO you're a fucking ass!"

"At least it's not MY ass getting fucked! I'm the one DOING the fucking!"

Amused, Sasuke watched the argument unfold. Back and forth, insult after insult. It was truly amazing how much the two were idiots.

"Dobe."

The argument continued as if Sasuke had never said any thing at all.

"Dobe."

Still nothing but arguing. Sasuke was getting annoyed at the ignorance being directed at him.

"DOBE!"

Both immediately stopped arguing and turned towards him.

"I don't care. Its just lemonade and I hate this rug."

Both sighed in relief.

"And it's not me you should be worried about. You should be worried about Misa-Misa. This happens to be her favorite room and her favorite rug that she personally worked on herself about two centuries before I was born."

Kiba and Naruto started to panic as they rushed back and forth trying to find towels and cleaner to restore the rug to its original beauty. What they didn't know was that this rug was worthless and Misa had bought it several years ago at Home Depot and she had told him just the other day that she wanted a new rug to replace the hideous one that had been bought when she had been pissed at Gaara and refused to give him the pleasure that came with her drinking his blood. That had been the worst month of his, as well as Neji and Shikamaru's, life.

So yes, to put it in layman's terms, Sasuke was fucking with Naruto and Kiba. He had had a long couple of years and he deserved some amusement to liven up the dreary redundancy that had come to his life after he had lost the only one he had ever truly loved. And what better way to entertain himself than to watch two idiots panic. It was better than the time he overthrew that king in France with just a few rumors for fun, he hadn't meant for the guy to get his head cut off but whatever.

He couldn't keep the smirk from slipping on his face. Yep, life was good.

Naruto looked at Sasuke in order to convince him to help them before Misa found out only to find the bastard smiling. He looked at the rug and then back at Sasuke. "You bastard!!!"

They locked eyes. "I assure you, dobe, that my parents were legally married at the time of my conception and birth so I am in no way a bastard as you so vulgarly claim."

"You know what I mean! You're fucking _messing_ with us!" Naruto glared.

"Are you sure? That rug does look rather old..." Kiba looked closer at the rug. "It sure _smells_ kinda old."

"Sasuke Uchiha, you will tell me the truth right now. If you don't I'm sure you won't like the punishment you'll receive." Naruto narrowed his eyes. The look threatened no sex or anything of the intimate nature in a long, long time.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yes, Naruto-sama. I am, as the younger generations say, 'fucking with you, dude'"

Kiba tilted his head. "You talk like way weird."

"Yes, I am aware of that. It happens when you've been around for centuries and it takes forever to adapt to the new languages and it can be hard to keep track of all the centuries and all the slang that comes with them."

The door to the sitting room opened and Misa stuck her head in. "Sasuke, I just remembered that I told you last week to get rid of that ugly rug and yet it still graces the floor. I want it gone tomorrow."

Sasuke smirked. "Of course, Misa-Misa."

Naruto, who had turned to look at Misa when she had entered, turned to glare at Sasuke. "No sex."

He turned and left without looking back. He grabbed a hold of Kiba as he passed and dragged him out of the room with him. Sasuke heard the front door slam and sighed.

Sasuke knew that Naruto wasn't really that pissed at him he just needed to talk to Kiba in a space that wasn't inhabited with five vampires who could hear everything that was said. He still couldn't help but feel bad for the trick he had pulled. Well, there was no use in dwelling in the past.

-SasuNaru-

Naruto and Kiba walked outside and followed the path into the vast garden that covered acres behind the house.

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh? I mean its not like I want to know that you're screwing the Uchiha but it was a pretty harmless joke." Kiba glanced at Naruto as the walked down the path surrounded but tons of flowers. "And where are we going anyway?"

"To the pond." Naruto smiled. "And I'm not going to withhold sex. I just want him o sweat a little and I want to know how he's going to make it up to me later."

He laughed at the look of horror that had crossed Kiba's face. "You asked."

"I think I really need to stop asking questions."

"That's probably a good idea."

They arrived at the pond and they sat on the stone bench and watched the fish swim lazily.

"So how did all this happen?"

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "It all started freshman year."

"You've kept this from me for that long?!?" Kiba was hurt that Naruto didn't think he could be trusted.

"For the longest time _I_ didn't even know...at first we secretly began friends. Then we started dating but I never got the chance to tell you."

"What-" Kiba was cut off by Naruto.

"I told you about my family and how anything to do with blood sent me into a meltdown. We a couple of months after we started dating I stumbled across Sasuke feeding and something in me snapped and I ran away and freaked out." Naruto sighed. "But in order to protect themselves as well as me they altered my memory and made it so I remembered nothing of my time with them and Sasuke."

"I bet Sasuke wasn't happy about that." Kiba looked up at the darkening sky choosing to ignore that Naruto and Sasuke had dated for a couple months and Naruto hadn't told him.

"Secretly I think his heart was crushed and that's one of the reasons he's been an ass for all these years. And then Misa has been slowly playing matchmaker and now that I'm almost over my terror of blood things are perfect. I remember everything and I love Sasuke and he loves me. I'm the happiest I've ever been. And you have nothing to worry about because I'm not abandoning you because, like you said, we're brothers and family sticks together."

"Nice speech, Kit." Kiba smiled. "So Sasuke and Misa aren't twins?"

Naruto laughed. "Not even close. Since Misa was born thousands of years ago and Sasuke was born only a few hundred. I'm not quite sure of everyone's exact age but it doesn't really matter."

"Yeah I guess it doesn't but that doesn't stop me from being curious. But that explains just about everything about them, like why they're all so smart and perfect." Kiba stood up and stretched a bit before holding out his hand to help Naruto.

Naruto took Kiba's offered hand. "Yeah it does. I'm glad things are finally falling into place for us."

"Yeah."

They smiled at each other and began to head back to the house.

-SasuNaru-

"My, my. Thingssss do sseem to be falling into place." Golden eyes watched the pair weave their way through the garden.

The man turned away and looked at his newly acquired pet. "Issss everything ready, Sai?"

The emotionless boy knelt to the ground and bowed his head. "Yes, Master. All that's left are the finishing touches."

"Hmmm, good." The man turned back to the pair. "Yessss, it'sss only a matter of time before they will ssssuffer like I have ssssuffered."

-SasuNaru-

Kiba left and Naruto returned to the suit he shared with Sasuke. He pushed open the door and found a huge table by the bank of windows that overlooked the garden and the trees. There were bowls of ramen and a huge pot filled to the brim of the glorious food.

"Sasuke?" Naruto moved into the room, shutting the door behind him.

Sasuke appeared in front of him and silently bowed. "Master Naruto, I made you're favorite in hopes of pleasing you."

"Sasuke, cut the crap I'm not mad at you." Naruto smiled. "But I appreciate the gesture."

"You seemed upset with me so I assumed that it was my duty to make it up to you." Sasuke returned the smile.

Naruto raced to the table and began to shovel in the ramen. "This....is...the..best...ramen....EVER!!!"

Sasuke sat in the chair opposite of him. He knew his personality changed when he was with Naruto but he honestly didn't care. When he was with Naruto his Uchiha pride didn't matter and he could be the person he really was.

He watched Naruto stuff himself full of ramen. It was revolting how much ramen Naruto could fit in the never ending stomach but at the same time it was extremely endearing.

After Naruto had filled himself they both got ready for bed. As they crawled into bed Sasuke pulled Naruto close. Naruto snuggled closer to Sasuke's chest and closed his eyes. Everything was perfect.

Sasuke only hoped that he could keep things perfect. But things never last forever and it was only a matter of time before his world, and Naruto's, were turned upside down and things would go to hell in a handbasket.

* * *

So how was it? i would much appreciate any and all comments/reviews

I tried to make this like WAY long but i ran out of ideas lol usually things just come one chapter at a time and i don't know when the next time i'll update will be but i'll try to make it rather soon

hugs and all that jazz

-Coma-


	20. The Date From Hell prt 1

A/N: Heys everyone I figured it was about time I updated again so here is is chapter 20!

This chapter was really, really hard for me to write. I had no idea where this was going to go and how I was going to get there....I felt like I should at least post something so this chapter is mostly just a filler until I plan out how and when things are going to change

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 18: The Date From Hell prt. 1**

Naruto was excited. He couldn't stop himself from fidgeting while waiting for school to end.

And the reason why he was excited?

Sasuke was taking him out on a date.

Sure they spent tons of time together at home and at school but Naruto couldn't get enough of Sasuke. He wanted to flaunt the fact that they were together and he wanted everyone to envy the fact that they were in love and nothing could break them apart.

Naruto frowned a little. Well, nothing _human_ could break them apart. He shook his head to get rid of any thoughts about how that snake, Orochimaru, was out to kill him

The bell rang and everything erupted into chaos as people scrambled to get out of the stuffy classrooms and out into the world to make plans for the weekend. But Naruto took his time putting his books away because he knew that Sasuke was outside waiting for him.

Naruto put his bag on his shoulder and walked out into the virtually deserted halls. He smiled to himself as he spotted Sasuke leaning against the wall opposite of his classroom door.

"Hey." Sasuke smiled and pushed off the wall. "Are you ready for our date tonight?"

Naruto's smile widened. "Definitely!"

"Good. First we go home and get ready and then we go out." Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto and lead him through the halls and out the doors to the parking lot.

-SasuNaru-

Naruto opened his closet. Pulling out piece after piece of clothing, he discarded every last garment. He sighed. All he wanted to do was find the absolute perfect outfit that would Sasuke want to flaunt him to the entire world.

But he had no idea what to wear. What he needed was a girl. And the only girl he had access to was Misa.

"You called?" Misa stood leaning against the doorway. "I'm guessing you need help getting dressed."

Naruto smiled slightly. "Yeah, just a lot of help."

"No worries. I have to perfect outfit for you to wear." She turned and went back into the hallway before returning with a large white box.

"Do I want to know what's in the box?" Naruto regarded it with caution. Who knew what was really in it when it came to Misa-Misa.

"Only if you want Sasuke to pound into your tight little ass." Misa smiled innocently at Naruto's blush.

"Right. Just open the box."

She lifted the lid and pulled out a pair of black pants that looked like they would be even tighter then any other pair Naruto owned and looked to be strategically ripped to enhance hotness. Next was a pair black and white of knee-high Converse. And last was his shirt that was a deep blue and had a red and white fan on the back.

"What's with the fan?" Naruto had a feeling that Sasuke would love this outfit.

"Its the Uchiha family crest. They used it to mark their property." Misa handed him the clothes. "Let me know if you need help getting the pants on."

"Right."

Naruto went into his bathroom and held up the pants. _'How the hell am I supposed to get these on?'_

He stripped down to his boxers and was about to try to put the pants on when someone knocked on the door. "Yeah?" There was no way he was opening the door for anyone.

"Before you waste any time, lose the boxers. The pants won't fit over them and even if they did the would stick out of the rips."

Naruto closed his eye and counted to ten. Maybe this outfit wasn't worth the effort it took to get it on.

"It's worth it trust me."

Sighing he took his boxers off and stuck his feet through the the legs and started to tug them up. He carefully maneuvered the pants up and over his butt and tucked himself in the jeans. He slowly zipped them making sure to pay close attention so he didn't accidentally get his junk caught in the zipper.

He looked in the full length mirror. He had to admit the jeans were seriously hot.

"Told you so!"

He glared at the door._ 'I hate it when she does that.'_

The jeans had three large rips and dozens of little ones all over. Two of the three large ones were right under his ass and every time he moved they would ride up and show of the tan cheeks. The last one was in the front on the left side, running right underneath the pocket and showed off his upper thigh.

The shirt was both tight and loose. It hung close to his body clinging to his shoulders but loose at the waist. It was a little short and showed of a sliver of tan skin with every arm movement.

Naruto bent to pick up the shoes. He unzipped the the side and pulled them on. He looked in the mirror again to check out the whole outfit. _'When Sasuke sees this outfit I'm not sure we'll even make it to our date.'_

"Naruto! Come on out, I want to see the outfit and marvel at my genius style."

He opened the door and stepped out.

"Do a full turn in slow-mo."

Naruto complied with her command.

"I. Am. Brilliant!" Misa sighed happily. "Sasuke is going to love that outfit."

"I have a bad feeling about these jeans. I don't think I should wear them out in public." Naruto looked nervously at his pants.

"You're wearing them and that's final! Now get you're sexy ass down there so I can see Sasuke's expression!" Misa grabbed his and and dragged him down the stairs.

"What about my wallet?!?" Naruto dug his heels in trying to stop Misa. But his attempt was futile since she's several times stronger then him.

"Don't be a dumbass. Its Sasuke's responsibility as the seme to pay for everything you want or need."

Misa continued to drag him down the hall and a few flights of stairs and towards the front door.

"Naruto, I'm going ahead of you to and announce you're descent. And so help me, if you don't descend when I say you're going to descend things are NOT going to go well for you. Got is?" Misa seemed to tower over him despite the fact that she was a few inches shorter.

"Y-yes Misa-sama."

She smiled nicely at him. "Good boy, Naru-chan."

She turned and walked down the stairs and stopped next to Sasuke. "Get ready to thank me. Ok Naruto, descend!"

He took a deep breath and started down the stairs. He kept his eyes on Sasuke's waiting for his reaction.

-SasuNaru-

Sasuke watched as first Naruto's feet appeared. Then his legs. Then the rest of him.

Sasuke couldn't believe what Misa had done to his dobe.

His oh-so-very sexy dobe.

Naruto walked and stopped in front of him.

"Naruto, do a turn like you did for me." Misa made a turning motion with her finger.

Naruto rolled his eyes and did it.

As Naruto slowly turned around showing off every piece of the outfit. What drew Sasuke's eyes the most were the rips right underneath that sexy ass he loved to pound into and his crest that marked Naruto as his.

Sasuke fucking loved this outfit.

"Misa."

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"Have I ever told you how much I simply adore you?"

"You don't have to say it Sasuke-kun. I just know." Misa smiled at him. "Now you kids have fun."

She kissed them both on the cheek and sauntered away.

Naruto watched as she disappeared before he turned back to Sasuke. "So, you like my outfit?"

Sasuke pulled Naruto in for a kiss. The kiss was hot and passionate. "I love you're outfit. You look absolutely fuckable in it."

He smiled at Naruto. But it wasn't his ordinary smile it was a predatory smile that made Naruto nervous.

He turned away from Sasuke to grab the car keys. He jingled them and they slipped from his fingers before he could turn to give them to Sasuke. "Oops."

He bent down to retrieve them and gave Sasuke and amazing view that made him hard instantly. "Naruto." Sasuke clenched his teeth in order to keep himself from attacking Naruto right then and there.

"Yeah?" Naruto stood up with the keys in his grasp and turned to look into Sasuke's eyes that were darkened with lust.

"Don't bend over at all on our date."

* * *

We all know how good Naruto is with remembering directions ;)

So how was it? please review!! they make my day brighter than Naruto's hair!! and i could use some brighter days

Sorry!!! i feel absolutely horrid about taking forever to update! the next update will hopefully be sooner!

loves,

-Coma-


	21. The Date From Hell prt 2

A/N: Hey all! I know its been awhile and I do feel terrible about it...oh and Sasuke may be a bit OOC at moments but bear with me lol and happy belated halloween! I know i'm a day late lol.... anywho on with the story!

Dislaimer: If I owned Naruto, him and Sasuke would never leave the house...

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 19: The Date From Hell Prt. 2**

Naruto was nervous.

He didn't want any of his friends to see his pants and he wasn't sure how everyone at the movie theater would react. But despite all of the Naruto had to admit that the pants (even with all the holes) were extremely comfortable.

Naruto watched Sasuke as he drove though town. A small smile found its way onto his lips.

Sasuke was his. And hopefully he always would be.

He noticed that Sasuke was way paler then usual and that there were purpleish bags under his eyes. He furrowed his brows.

"Sasuke?"

Turning at the sound of his name, Sasuke looked into blue eyes. "Yes, dobe?"

"You're pale."

Sasuke chuckled. "I'm always pale."

Naruto glared. He could tell that Sasuke knew exactly what he meant but was playing dumb. "You know exactly what I mean. You're paler then usually. Is something wrong? Do you not feel good? We can go home if you need to and we can go on our date at another time."

"I'm fine. And we are going on our date even if the world comes down." Sasuke's grip on the steering will tightened.

"No. There's something wrong Sasuke. Please, tell me."

"There isn't anything wrong with me. I'm fine." Sasuke turned back to looking at the road.

"Fine. If you don't want to tell me then don't. Turn the car around." Naruto crossed his arms and looked out the window. If Sasuke had the balls to lie to him especially on their date, then this date is over.

"Why?" Sasuke slowed and pulled into the movie theater parking lot. "We're here."

"If you're going to lie to me then I want to go home." He refused to look at Sasuke.

"Dobe. I'm not lying." Sasuke unbuckled and turned to face Naruto fully.

"I'm not stupid Sasuke. I know there is something wrong and it hurts that you won't tell me the truth." Naruto glance at him. "All I want to do is help."

Sasuke closed his eyes. This date wasn't going well. How do you tell the one you love, the one who is still frightened by blood, that you need to feed? And how do you tell him that you are craving HIS blood?

With a sigh Sasuke opened his eyes. "Naruto. Please look at me."

Naruto paused for a second then lifted his head and looked Sasuke in the eye.

"I need blood."

Naruto sighed in relief. "Is that all? Why didn't you just say that in the first place? If you need blood go ahead and get some I'll wait for you in the theater."

He moved to get out of the car until. Sasuke reached over and stopped him. Naruto turned back and looked in Sasuke's eyes again.

"You don't understand. I can't just take a someone's blood."

"Why not?" Naruto was curious now. He knew Sasuke had done it in the past, so what was stopping him now?

"Because I would feel guilty. I would feel guilty because I would feel like I was cheating on you." Sasuke tried to keep his face blank, but keeping his mask on with Naruto was getting harder and harder to do.

Naruto almost melted at Sasuke's words. "Oh Sasuke. You don't need to feel guilty. I understand completely. Go ahead and get some blood."

"Naruto. Love. You don't understand." Sasuke sighed. "In all my years as a vampire even when I had a boyfriends they never mattered to me as much as you do. With them I didn't care about going out and taking blood from strangers because I didn't care. But with you I care. You see, when you find the one you love the act of taking blood becomes intimate. And I only want to be intimate with you."

Naruto leaned in and hugged Sasuke. "And that's why many think vampire's are romantic. Because they are."

Naruto pulled away.

And then it clicked. '_Sasuke doesn't want the blood of anyone else because he wants MY blood.'_

"Uh, Sasuke? Did you just tell me you want my blood?" Naruto's eyes grew huge at the idea.

"Yes, love. But I only want it if you are willing to give it to me. I do not wish to force you into doing anything you do not wish to do." Sasuke brought his hand up and cupped Naruto's face. "I love you and I don't want you to be afraid of me. Just forget I said anything about blood."

Sasuke pulled the keys all the way out of the ignition and unbuckled before getting out of the car. Naruto was practically frozen in his seat so Sasuke walked around to the passenger side and helped him to his feet.

"Come, the movie should be starting soon."

Naruto followed him silently still trapped in his thoughts. Sasuke wanted his blood. No. Sasuke NEEDED his blood. But was he ready to give it? He loved Sasuke and he knew that eventually he would be turned into a vampire so that he could be with Sasuke forever. If he was willing to be changed then he would have to get over his fear of blood. This could be the kick start he needs to stop living in fear and be truly happy.

Now Naruto was determined. He was going to give his blood to Sasuke. And he was going to do it tonight. He wasn't going to let himself chicken out. It was happening. He was ready.

Shaking his head, he cleared his mind and hurried to catch up with Sasuke.

"Sasuke? I forgot to ask what movie we were going to see." He looked up at Sasuke with a warm smile.

Sasuke looked back with a smile and wrapped his arm around Naruto. "Well I was going to have us see Paranormal Activity but you have the final say.(1)"

"I don't like scary movies. Especially ones that have to do with ghosts of all shapes and forms." Naruto crossed his arms. There was no way in hell he was going to see that movie.

"Naru-chan, don't worry I'll protect from the big bad ghosts." Sasuke pulled him closer.

"Teme! I don't want to see it." Naruto tried to pull away.

Sasuke loosed his hold but grabbed his hand. Stepping away a bit be bowed and brought Naruto's hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. "As you wish, my love. As you wish."

They chose a comedy instead and after paying for their tickets they headed to the concession stand to get whatever Naruto's little heart desired.

As they walked to their theater Naruto dropped about half the candy he was carrying in his arms. Not even thinking about it he bent down to retrieve the lost candy.

"Hey, baby. Wanna come and take a ride on a real man." Naruto stood up and turned towards the voice.

"Excuse me?"

"Why don't you ditch the pussy you're with and come be with a man?" The voice came from this guy who was built like a house. All muscle, no neck and a buzz cut. Naruto shuddered in disgust.

"No thanks." Naruto grabbed the rest of his candy and practically ran to Sasuke's side.

"Dobe. What did I tell you before we left the house?" Sasuke looked pissed.

"Uhhhh. Don't bend over in these jeans in public?" Naruto laughed nervously.

"And what did you just do?"

"Uhhh. Bend over?"

"Exactly." Sasuke leaned closer to whisper in Naruto's ear. "I think someone needs to be punished later."

Naruto shivered.

Before they could continue to there theater the man grabbed Naruto.

"I don't take no for an answer. You're mine now bitch. Let's go play a game where I pound into your tight little ass."

That was it for Sasuke. He was beyond pissed.

"Listen here asshole leave my boyfriend alone before I beat the shit out of you."

Naruto was afraid. He knew Sasuke could take the jerk but he didn't want people to be suspicious of Sasuke's strength and he wasn't sure how weak he was since he hadn't had blood in awhile.

"Sasuke? Let's go. Forget this jerk, let's go back to our date."

"No. He insulted you and he touched you. He is not going to get away from it."

"Bring it on pussy."

Sasuke hated being called that. He slid a foot back into a fighting stance. The good thing about being a vampire was that you had time to master all forms of fighting, and even create a few of your own.

The jerk flexed his muscles before launching himself at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged and threw a roundhouse kick that landed on the back of that bastard's head. Sasuke knew that he must keep this strictly self defense if he attacked at all while the man was down he could easily go to jail for a couple of days.

The man stood back up and launched himself at Sasuke again. Sasuke ducked and punch his opponent in the solar plexus. The man went down. And of course the bigger they are the harder they fall and the man fell on his face and the crowd that had gathered heard the sickening crunch of his nose breaking.

The had been called at the beginning of the fight and they arrived just in time to see the end. The police helped the man up and lead him to the car so they could take him to the hospital. Another cop talked to Sasuke and Naruto about what had happened and Sasuke was let go.

They were about to go to their movie when the manager intercepted them.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"But why? It wasn't our fault it was the man you started it!" Naruto was mad. Their date was ruined because of that jerk.

"Please leave without making a scene. If you don't I will have to call the police again."

"Ugh, fine. Whatever. Come on Sasuke. This theater sucks anyway." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him back to the car.

Once inside the car Naruto threw his candy in the back seat. He didn't want to eat it anymore.

"Let's just go home."

"Alright." Sasuke started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"I'm sorry. Its my fault our date is ruined." Naruto felt like he might cry. All he has wanted was a simple date with Sasuke and of course he had to go and ruin it and almost get Sasuke arrested.

"It's not completely ruined. I can make us a nice dinner and we can eat it together." Sasuke reached over and took Naruto's hand. "I don't care what we do as long as we're together."

He pulled into the long driveway that lead to the house. Letting go of Naruto's he parked the car and got out. Naruto following suit.

Sasuke held his arm open for Naruto. As he wrapped his arms around Naruto he whispered "I love you."

Naruto closed his eyes and held Sasuke tight. "I love you too." He took a deep breath to steady his nerves. "I also trust you. Which is why I'm going to give you my blood." He tilted his head to the side offering Sasuke his neck.

"Love? Are you sure?" Sasuke looked at Naruto's face.

Naruto looked him in the eye. "I don't want to be afraid anymore and I think its time I did something about it. I love and trust you. I know you would never hurt me on purpose. I want you to."

Sasuke lowered his head and kissed Naruto. "It will pinch for a second but after that it won't hurt."

Naruto didn't say anything as his head was tilted to the side. He felt Sasuke press a kiss to his neck before he felt the pressure of fangs. He winced as they pierced he skin but the pain only lasted an instant.

Sasuke was right it didn't hurt. Instead he felt intense pleasure. Sasuke was right about it being intimate. It was almost as good as sex and it made him horny.

"Saaaasuke. Mmmm."

When Sasuke released him Naruto's eyes were half-mast and he was hard.

"Sasuke. Let's go to our room. I'm not hungry for food."

"Of course." Sasuke kissed him again before lifting him up into his arms and carrying him to their bed.

Maybe this date wasn't as ruined as they thought.

* * *

(1)- I saw Paranormal Activity and even though I never get scared at scary movies this one scared the shit out of me. Like I've been sleeping with the lights on for the past week.....

So what do you think? Reviews are greatly appreciated!!!

Loves,

Coma


	22. Love and the Past

A/N: hey all! Its been awhile...like 2 months....oops :) ….sooo the first half is a lemon and the second half gives some insight on Misa and Sasuke's relationship but i'm not going to spoil it for you all and I hope you enjoy the new chapter!!

Warnings: LEMON!

Disclaimer: owning Naruto? Me? Are you crazy?

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 20: Love and the Past**

Sasuke set Naruto on the bed and slowly undressed him before connecting their lips in a passionate kiss. They both moaned as their tongues came together, sensually rubbing and neither caring about dominating. Naruto tugged on Sasuke's clothes, he didn't want to be the only one naked. Their lips parted so Sasuke's shirt could be discarded. The second the shirt had been tossed away their lips came back together. Naruto ran his hands along his love's strong back. They traveled down to cup Sasuke's ass, pulling him closer so their erections were rubbing and driving them insane with need.

Naruto whimpered as the raven pulled away and climbed off the bed bring Naruto's boxers with him. He slid his eyes open and watched as Sasuke unbuttoned his pants and slid them along with his boxers over his pale hips. He moaned as Sasuke's arousal popped out of his pants and bobbed as he climbed back over him.

Sasuke ground his hips against the blonde's loving the sounds that poured from his perfect pink lips.

"Mmmm...Sasu...." Naruto groaned at as Sasuke ground down particularly hard. "Mooore."

Sasuke kissed him before moving down to lick and nip the tan neck. Sasuke made sure to keep his fangs in check as he bit Naruto hard then slowly licking the mark soothingly. Naruto moaned as Sasuke moved further down to suck on his nipples until they were hard little nubs.

Continuing down, Sasuke slowly traced his tan abs making sure to lick each one thoroughly. He looked up into blue eyes while swiftly deep throating Naruto and watched as his eyes slid shut and his back arched off the bed.

"Kami! Saaaasuke!"

Sasuke pulled back and lapped at his balls bring Naruto close to the edge before moving away and leaving a annoyed kitsune.

"What is it that Master Naruto wished of me?"

Naruto looked thoughtful before smirking.

Sasuke wasn't sure if he liked that look or not but patiently waited for an answer.

Naruto moved off the bed and motioned for Sasuke to lay down. As he laid himself out on the bed like he had been told he watched as Naruto walked to a box that was sitting in the window. Box in hand, Naruto climbed onto the bed straddling Sasuke causing their erections to rub.

"Now Sasuke-kun, Misa got these especially for us. Actually she got them for me to use on you." He slowly opened the box to reveal two pairs of cloth covered handcuffs.

Sasuke smirked. "Dobe. Do you really think those will hold me?"

He received a foxy grin. "You see, that's where you're wrong. These are made of a special metal that was created to restrain a vampire. Also, Misa so loving switched your obviously metal headboard with the same metal. So yes, Sasuke-kun, I do think that these lovelies will hold you."

Before Sasuke recovered from his shock Naruto handcuffed both of his hands to the headboard.

Sasuke pulled on the handcuffs with all his strength and Naruto was right they would restrain him. He groaned and his head flew back as Naruto began to rock his hips forward against him.

"I have another little present from Misa, Sasuke-kun." He slipped a little black ring on Sasuke's dick. Naruto sighed happily and sat back in the space between Sasuke's open legs. "There. You look good enough to eat!" He bent down and licked the tip of the leaking cock. "Delicious. I think you could give ramen a run for it's money."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Only his dobe would compare him to ramen. His eyes rolled back in his head again as he felt hot, wet heat engulf him.

"Ahhh Naru!"

Naruto kept sucking and licking until the erection was turning purple from not being able to cum.

"Please....more....Naru." Sasuke was too far gone to realize he was begging.

"So my Sasu-kun wants more, does he?" Naruto climbed off the bed and opened the bedside table and pulled out lube before climbing back between Sasuke's legs. He uncapped the lube and poured a generous amount in his hand and covered three of his fingers. "Sasu-kun," he cooed. "Open your eyes and look at me."

Sasuke's eyes were stubborn but he slowly managed to raise his eyelids enough to look Naruto in the eye.

"That's much better. I'm sure you'll like to see this." Naruto rolled over onto his hands and knees with his round ass facing Sasuke. He slowly swirled one finger around his puckered entrance teasing himself and Sasuke. He slid one finger in and moaned. Glancing at Sasuke he smirked as he began to thrust the first finger in and out.

Sasuke couldn't take his eyes away from Naruto fingering himself. He groaned wishing that those fingers were his and silently cursing both Misa and Naruto for getting the handcuffs and changing his bed frame. He held his eyes open and refused to blink as Naruto slid in a third finger.

"AHH...mmmm.....That's it Sasu right there! Harder!"

On any normal day Sasuke would enjoy the show but today was not a normal day. He had spent hours watching Naruto in those horribly sexy jeans, then there was the erotic feeding, his dobe sucking him off and having the balls to put a cock ring on him!

"P-please, Master Naruto! I can't take it anymore!" Sasuke pulled at his restraints wanting nothing more then to pin Naruto to the bed and fuck that tight little ass raw.

Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes and smiled. "It seems that my poor little slave is impatient. Tell me love, what is it exactly that you want?"

"Take off the cock ring and ride me." Sasuke bucked his hips for emphasis.

"Aw, Sasu-kun forgot the magic word. I don't think he really wants this."

Sasuke moaned in frustration. He wanted to cum so bad. "Pleeeaaase Master?"

"Much better." Naruto straddled Sasuke's hips, grinding his ass against the raven's crotch. Before Sasuke could blink the cock ring was removed and he was buried to the hilt. He braced himself on Sasuke's chest and lifted his hips. Moans, groans and the slapping sound of Naruto's ass hitting Sasuke's thigh filled the air.

Naruto arched and screamed as Sasuke's hit his prostate. "There! Ahhhh....Sasu....that's it fuck me."

Sasuke longed to pull Naruto down and kiss him senseless and as if sensing his thoughts Naruto did just that. The friction of his cock between their stomachs and the kiss pushed Naruto over the edge as he came screaming Sasuke's name.

The throbbing wall squeezed Sasuke,setting him off as well. "Ahh ha Naru!"

Naruto collapsed on Sasuke's chest. "That was amazing." He fought to catch his breath.

"Yeah...now untie me please."

Complying Naruto unlocked the handcuffs and felt Sasuke wrap his arms around his waist and begin to pull out.

"Stop." Naruto blushed. He couldn't believe he was about to say this. "I want you to stay in me longer."

Sasuke looked in his blues eyes and smirked. "Of course Master Naru."

The snuggled together before falling asleep comfortably in each others arms.

-SasuNaru-

When Naruto woke up he realized that something was still in his ass. Then he remembered that he had told Sasuke to stay inside him and that they must have fallen asleep. He winced as he gently pulled the soft cock out of his stretched hole.

Sasuke stirred and opened one eye. "Morning." The eye slid shut again.

"Morning Sasuke." Naruto moved to lay against Sasuke's side. He closed his eyes and breathed in Sasuke's scent. It was his favorite smell in the whole world. Besides ramen of course.

The snuggled as they both slowly woke up. Naruto began to think about Sasuke's past. They hadn't really talked about it and he was curious.

"Hey Sasu?"

"Hn?" Sasuke didn't even bother opening his eyes. Its not like he need them to talk or listen.

"Tell me about your past. Start with your childhood." Naruto fidgeted waiting for an answer. After several minutes of silence Sasuke began speaking.

"My family was rich. Like just below the Emperor rich. My family happened to be a distant relative. In noble families the mothers rarely raised their own children, they were given to a wet nurse who usually stayed with them their entire lives. My mother was no different. After taking care of me for about a week I was handed off to a nurse but after being with me a year she left. I never knew why she left but in return I was given Misa as a nanny."

"Misa?!?" Naruto's eyes were wide with shock.

Sasuke chuckled. "Yeah. She's been with me for as long as I can remember. In all honesty I still consider her to be my mother. When it was just me and her I called her mommy, but I knew better then to say it in front of anyone else lest it get back to my parents. She was always there for me. When I injured myself she was there with bandages and a kiss to make the pain go away. When I would get scared, she would hold me. I love her and she loves me. I think she even considers me to be her son."

"Is Gaara older then you?"

"Yes. When I got Misa he was part of the package and he's like a father to me even though he doesn't talk much. Now, it's like Misa and Gaara are my mom and dad, Shikamaru is my brother and Neji is my brother-in-law. We're a family and we stick together."

Sasuke pulled Naruto close and buried his face in the sunshine hair. "And now you're part of this family. So is Kiba. Just don't tell him yet."

Naruto felt his eyes tear up. After all those years of being alone he finally had a family and he was loved. His biggest wish had all come true.

* * *

So how was the lemon? I just love teasing my characters with sex.... :)

sorry for any mistakes but i hope that this chapter was worth the wait! oh and just a little warning Orochimaru will be showing up soon....so beware lol

please review!!!

loves,

Coma


	23. Enter the Snake

A/N: heys everyone! I've been super busy with classes and applying for graduation, my university application (I was accepted! ^_^), not being in the mood to write, and a relationship that didn't quite work out and now I'm packing and stuff to move into apartments...but I'm back! Hopefully i'm able to stick around instead of disappearing for -coughs- 8 months...I swear time sure does fly fast

Disclaimer: all i own is my rhino shaped sillyband...

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 21: Enter the Snake**

Orochimaru watched the flickering TV screens in front of him. Naruto's smiling face flashed across the screens. On one screen Sasuke and Naruto were hugging. On another Naruto was laughing as Kiba tripped and fell flat on his face.

"Master."

"What?" Orochimaru didn't look away from the blonde.

"The plan is complete and may be set in motion upon your command."

Orochimaru smirked. "Good. Make it happen."

The figure kneeling behind him disappeared out of the room leaving Orochimaru to watch the tapes and photos flashing before his eyes.

"Ssssoon little Sasuke. Ssssoon you and Misa will suffer like I have suffered." His cackles echoed throughout the house.

-SasuNaru-

Sasuke watched as Naruto packed his backpack with a change of clothes, pajamas, and his tooth brush. He didn't want his Naru to leave him.

"Sasuke, don't be such a baby I'll only be gone for one night and I'll be with Kiba the whole time so there's nothing to worry about."

"But Naru-"

Naruto cut him off. "Don't 'but Naru' me. It will be fine. Also don't even think about following me and watching through the window like I know you're planning to."

Sasuke pouted at being caught. "I still don't think this is a good idea. I have a bad feeling. Maybe you should just stay home tonight and do this some other time or Kiba can come here. Please don't go."

Naruto stopped packing and sat in Sasuke's lap. He ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair and kissed the tip of his nose. "I swear nothing will happen Sasuke. I will come back to you unharmed and you can sex me up as much as you want."

Sasuke smiled slightly. "Ok. I still think this is a bad idea but I'll let you go. I love you Naru."

"I love you too Sasu." Naruto climbed off his lap. "Now I have a present for you."

Leaving Sasuke on the be he walked to the closet and pulled out a big, bright orange box with a shiny blue bow. Naruto had written 'I Love My Sasu' all over the box in sharpie. He walked back to the bed and handed it so Sasuke. "Here."

Sasuke looked at the box for a second before tearing the paper carefully off so at least one 'I Love My Sasu' was in one piece. He ripped the box open and pulled out a big stuffed animal. Putting down the box, he held up the animal and smiled when he realized it was a giant fox with a blue bow around it's neck.

"Push it's paw."

Sasuke did and grinned when the fox said, "I love you Sasuke! Forever and ever!" in Naruto's voice.

"I got it for you for when I'm not home so you won't be lonely anymore." Naruto smiled.

Sasuke buried his face in the soft fur and breathed in Naruto's scent. He set the stuffed kitsune aside and stood up and pulled Naruto into a hug. "Thank you, Naru. I love it."

"Good." Naruto gave Sasuke one last kiss. "I gotta go now. I'll call you later"

He grabbed his bag and was out the door.

Sasuke watched out the window as Naruto walked down the street and around the corner. He still couldn't shake the feeling that this would be the last time he ever saw his love.

-SasuNaru-

Naruto knocked on Kiba's door. He was about to knock again when the door was flung open revealing his best friend.

"Hey mutt!" Naruto smiled.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that idiot." Kiba stepped out of the way to let him in.

"Well yeah you always tell me that but I thought you would realize by now that that just is not going to happen, bro."

Kiba laughed and slapped him on the back. "Whatever dude lets go I've got a bunch of movies and stuff for us to do."

-SasuNaru-

Sai watched through binoculars as Naruto entered Kiba's house. Finally, Naruto would be away from Sasuke long enough so he could finally complete Orochimaru's plan. He just has to wait until they're distracted to he could slip the sleeping potion into their drink.

"Soon, Naruto, you will be destroyed and my Master can finally change me so we can be together forever."

He focused the binoculars so he could see through the front window. "Soon."

-SasuNaru-

Kiba pushed play on the scary movie.

"Kiba! I don't want to watch this! You know I hate scary movies!" Naruto grabbed the control and pushed eject.

"Dude, seriously? It's fine. Quit being a baby and make Sasuke proud that you managed to see a scary movie without peeing yourself." Kiba rolled his eyes and stole the control back and pushed the DVD back in.

"Hey! That only happened once and that was ages ago!" Naruto crossed his arms and glared at his friend.

"Whatever. Just suck it up and be a man." Kiba hit play and again and ignored the glare being directed at his head.

"Hey, you have any pop?"

"Yeah its in the fridge. Grab me one too."

Naruto made his way in to the kitchen and opened the fridge and grabbed a couple of bottles of Mountain Dew and made his way back into the living room just in time to see the first victim be decapitated.

-SasuNaru-

Just Minutes Before...

Sai quietly and carefully popped open the backdoor. He quickly made his way to the fridge. He could hear Kiba and Naruto arguing in the next room.

"Hey, you have any pop?" He heard Naruto ask.

"Shit. I need to hurry." Sai quickly opened the fridge and swapped out the first two uncontaminated Mountain Dews for his poisoned ones. He quietly shut the door ran back to his entry point just as he heard footsteps in the hall. He slipped through the door and out into the night and hopped the fence.

He pulled out his phone and dialed his master's number. The phone rang several times before he was answered.

"Part one is complete, Master. I should have Naruto in my grasp within the hour." Sai didn't wait for an answer as he snapped his phone shut. Now all he had to do is sit and wait.

-SasuNaru-

Naruto walked back into the living room and tossed Kiba his Mountain Dew. He flopped back down onto the couch and opened his pop and took a large swig.

After taking a few more sips they both began to feel weird.

"H-hey, Kiba?" Naruto eyes began to slide shut.

"Yeah?" Kiba was struggling too.

"D-do you f-feel weird?" Naruto was having trouble forming words and barely managed to get the sentence out before his body tipped to the side. His last thought was_ 'Maybe Sasuke was right.'_

* * *

So...sorry it took forever and that its not very long...also if you confused about the whole pop thing that was us pacific northwesterners call soda or soft drinks

I just want to say thanks to everyone who is still reading this story! I love you guys!

You know the drill...Read and Review!

Hugs and Smut,

Coma


	24. Stalking is an Olympic Sport

A/N: hey everybody! I know it was a relatively fast update after me being gone forever but I was a little unsure of how I was going to continue but thanks to MattTheGamer I was inspired to write this so merci beacoup! (that means 'thank you very much' and is the only thing I remember from 2 years of high school french lol)...so enjoy!

Disclaimer: owning Naruto is on my list of things to do

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 22: Stalking is an Olympic Sport**

Sasuke watched Naruto leave. The bad feeling he had about Naruto spending the night had increased with every step Naruto took away from him.

He began pacing to try to relieve the unease. But after twenty minutes he decided that he needed to talk to Misa.

He quickly stalked down the hall and shoved her door open. "Misa, I really need to talk to you"

-SasuNaru-

Misa heard her door open and close and Sasuke call to her. She could tell that something was bothering him. She quickly got out of the bath and wrapped herself in a fluffy green towel.

She opened the door to see Sasuke curled into a ball in the center of her bed hugging a large stuffed fox, his face was buried in the soft fur.

Taking in the sight, Misa knew that this was serious. The way Sasuke was laying reminded her of the day so long ago when he found out that his beloved dog had been hit by a cart and killed. She hated seeing him like this especially since he was no longer a little child.

"Sasuke?" Misa walked over to the bed and ran her hand through his short black hair. "Sweetie?"

"Naruto left for Kiba's." Sasuke didn't lift his head. "You should get dressed."

She smiled. "Ok. I'll be back in just a sec."

Misa hurried to her closet and pulled on a pair of black yoga pants and a stretch green shirt. She grabbed a hair tie and pulled her long hair back into a high ponytail as she walked back to the young man who she considered her son.

She gently climbed onto the bed next to Sasuke and wrapped him and the fox into his arms. "Tell me whats wrong."

Sasuke rolled over and put his head on her shoulder. "When I woke up this morning I had this sense of unease. Like something bad was going to happen. It really started back with the picture but as I watched Naruto walk away I felt like that would be the last time I ever saw him again."

"It'll be alright baby." Misa ran her hand through his hair soothing him. "If you feel so uneasy why don't you go watch over him."

Sasuke closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. He didn't care how old he got he would always need his mother to hold him when his love couldn't.

The door opened and Gaara walked in and looked at the two on the bed and raised and invisible eyebrow.

Misa soft voice began to float across his mind. _"Naruto left to spend the night at Kiba's and Sasuke has a bad feeling that something is going to happen tonight."_

He nodded and crawled on the bed too placing his hand on Sasuke's back.

"I can't. He told me not to and I practically promise him and I don't want to break a promise to him."

Even wrapped in the arms of his 'parents' he felt completely helpless and couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Hey, Hey. Don't do that sweetie. It'll work out I promise." Misa pulled him closer and tightened her arms. "Shhhh. Mommy and Daddy will make it all better."

Gaara nodded while wiping Sasuke's tears away and said, "If it helps I will go and watch over Naruto for tonight that way you're not technically breaking your promise. Do you want me to do that?"

All Sasuke could do was nod as he tried to stop the flow of tears. Gaara rubbed his back for a minute before disappearing out the door.

"See, baby? We'll make sure Naruto gets back to you safe and sound." Misa continued to hold him silently promising she wouldn't let go until Naruto was back in Sasuke's arms.

-SasuNaru-

Gaara swiftly darted through the shadows hoping that, for Sasuke's sake, Naruto was there and unharmed.

Finally, he arrived at Kiba's house. He found a tree that gave him the perfect view through the window but kept him from being seen. Not that anybody would see him if he didn't want them too.

Through the window he watched Kiba and Naruto start a movie. Then, Naruto left the room but came back with a couple of bottles of pop. Gaara couldn't help but find it strange that within minutes of drinking about half a bottle each both boys just passed out on the couch.

Moving closer he decided to send out a thought to Misa and ask her what she thought about it.

"_Misa. I think Sasuke is right about something bad happening. I believe Orochimaru has struck. So far he doesn't have Naruto in his grasp but he put sedatives in both his and Kiba's drinks and now they are passed out cold on the couch."_

"_Hmm. I want this to be finished here and now. Wait for the collector and when they make the grab follow them. Keep me updated so that I can find you and we can take Orochimaru out once and for all."_

Gaara sighed. He had a feeling that she would say that since he knew how much Sasuke meant to Misa and how much she hated Orochimaru's guts. _"What are you going to tell Sasuke?"_

"_The truth."_

He had a bad feeling about telling Sasuke the truth. Gaara knew Sasuke and he knew that Sasuke would not take the fact that the man who tried to kill him had a hold of the one person who was Sasuke's whole world. He also knew that no matter what he couldn't take Misa out of tell Sasuke.

-SasuNaru-

Misa closed her eyes. She wasn't sure if Sasuke would agree with her decision or go completely apeshit and go after Naruto.

She looked down at the boy in her arms. All she had ever wanted was to protect him. She had failed him once, but that failure led to something amazing. It meant that she had got to keep her little boy and helped him find love. But now that love was in danger and she had the chance to protect him and the only way she saw the end to this problem was to let him be put in even more danger.

"Sasuke?" She took a deep breath and left it out even though it wasn't necessary she found that it still helped steady her nerves.

"Did you hear from papa?" Sasuke looked up at her. He looked so innocent and when he used that name she knew that he was relying on her for reassurance.

"Yes, I did. When papa go there both Kiba and Naruto had been drugged and were passed out. Papa thinks that Orochimaru has struck. I have a decision I need you to make."

"What?" Sasuke blinked up at her.

"First, I could have papa get Naruto and Kiba out and bring them back here before one or both of them are captured. Or I could tell papa to wait and let them be captured and have papa follow them so that we know where Orochimaru is hiding and we can end this once and for all." Misa ran a hand through his hair knowing that this would be one of the hardest decisions Sasuke would ever have to make.

Sasuke tucked his face into her neck and sighed. All he wanted was for Naruto to come back now and be safe. He squeezed closer to Misa. "I want to end this once and for all."

She held him closer. He need more comfort now then ever because there was a chance that this could all go wrong and they might lose Naruto and not just Naruto but their entire family.

"_I gave Sasuke the final decision. He wants this over with."_

* * *

So? how's that for a quick update? I wrote this between bouts of intense packing (i'm moving into the dorms at my university)

I think I've finally gotten back into the groove of writing regularly...well at least I hope so

Anywho, I probably won't be able to update for about a week

Hugs and smut,

Coma


End file.
